Rivals
by raq-UMALI
Summary: Can the financial world survive the rivalry of two hearts?
1. Chapter 1

RIVALS - Chapter 1  
By: Raq  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Edited - by Kell and Carla (love you guys)  
  
For some of you that have read this before... It has been revised and edited. I had written this several years ago cringes.. and decide its about time to finish it....  
  
Monday  
  
~ Serena ~  
  
Riding the elevator, Serena thought about her earlier phone conversation with her father.   
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Hello, Serena Tsukino speaking."   
  
"Serena, it's your father. How are things going with Mr. Simon?"   
  
"Hello... Mr. Tsukino, can you hold on a minute? Please excuse me Mr. Simon, I have to take this call," she said, politely turning away.  
  
"Sure no problem." Making her way to the front of the lobby, Serena spoke in her very formal and low profile voice.  
  
"Okay dad, what's up? Why are you bothering me at an important signing?"  
  
"Honey, head back to the office, I need to speak to you right away."   
  
"But dad," was all Serena was able to mutter when she was absently greeted by the dial tone. Serena made her way back to the table to excuse herself again. "Mr. Simon, I'm afraid I have to leave you in the care of my assistant. Something very important has come up, and I am needed at the office. I hope you don't mind."   
  
"Oh not at all, Serena. Please give my regards to your father. I will also have all the signed papers delivered to you first thing in the morning."   
  
"Thank you Mr. Simon."   
  
"Angela, please take care of Mr. Simon."  
  
* End of flashback *  
  
'I wonder what he has to tell me. He did say it was important, well it better be important enough reason to leave an investor in the restaurant.' She thought to herself as the elevator doors opened, she was casually greeted by the receptionist, "Good afternoon, Miss Tsukino."  
  
"Good afternoon, Gina." Serena walked briskly to her father's office and was now also being greeted by his assistant.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Tsukino. Your father's waiting for you," she said before standing and opening the office door.   
  
"Mr. Tsukino, your daughter is here."   
  
"Good, send her in," said an anxious voice. As Serena entered, she noticed that this meeting wasn't going to be a father and daughter talk. Two familiar men were sitting on the couch. As Serena came closer, she recognized them as his advisors and old time friends, Mark Sison and Jeff Thompson.   
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Sison and Mr. Thompson. How long has it been?" said Usagi while giving them hugs.   
  
"My, Serena, how you've grown?" Mr. Sison noted as he inspected her with an appraising eye.   
  
"It's been too long. Look at her, she is stunning," agreed Mr. Thompson.   
  
"Just like her mother." Knowing them for such a long time, they've been just like uncles to her Serena took her time and casually held a conversation with the two men, inquiring about their families.   
  
As the three held their conversation, Kenji beamed with pride and joy at his daughter. He was so proud of her achievements, not to mention the beautiful woman she had grown up to be. Ranking in the top five on the Dean's list and graduating from Columbia University in New York with Bachelors in Business, a Masters in Economics and currently undergoing courses to attain her doctorate degree in Finance, he knew she would be a big asset to Tsukino Financial, Inc.   
  
Aware of his daughter's transformation from a fledgling to a graceful swan, he couldn't deny the beauty she has become. Serena has changed in every possible direction; many men gawk at her outstanding beauty. She just seems to fit the title of a Goddess with her long beautiful sun streaked hair that flowed with her every move. Her curves were more defined and every detail seem to taunt men all around her; her breast, full and very well noticeable with her tiny 23" waist; legs so long and creamy that men drool on her every stride. Of course who can resist those enchanting and truthful blue eyes and her lusciously natural stained pink lips? And what is beauty without personality? Her personality is absolutely innocent and yet she was always beaming with joy and was very contagious to others all around. But even knowing the fact that many men would die to be with her, she still remained pure at heart. She was kind, modest and gentle in every way. She did not use her beauty to take advantage of her surroundings, unlike other women with power. Kenji so wonders when the day will come where he has to give his little 'Usa' away to another man.  
  
While Kenji was still in somewhat of a daze, Serena had turned to her father to greet him.   
  
"Hi, Dad," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Dad, what's so important that I had to leave Mr. Simon?"   
  
"Well, Serena, it so happens that Tsukino Financial in Tokyo will be losing its CEO and I need someone to replace him," said the brown haired man.   
  
"Losing??? What do you mean losing? Where is old Mr. Kina-sama going?" asked Serena worriedly.   
  
"Well, my daughter, that's just it. Mr. Kina is old and ready to retire next month," Kenji breathed with a little sadden voice. Kenji really liked Mr. Kina; he was an old loyal and obedient friend.   
  
"Father, who will replace him in that short of a notice? Surely it will take some time to do interviews and background checks before we can hire anyone. That might take a few months. We sure can't let Tsukino Financial in Tokyo be without management," Serena worriedly stated as she began to pace.  
  
"I know my daughter, that is why we brought you here," said Kenji, instructing her to sit down. She sat down and curiously kept a close eye on the three men who apparently agreed with a plan she was unaware of. "Serena, we have talked and decided we want 'you' to manage Tsukino Financial, Inc. in Tokyo and oversee the other branches in Asia."  
  
"What!!!" expressed Serena with surprised features.   
  
"Me, manage Tsukino Financial, Inc. in Tokyo?"  
  
"Yes!" said the three.   
  
"With your experience and education, you have the ability to make Tsukino Financial in Tokyo rise to the top," said Mr. Thompson.   
  
Serena was still awestruck. "I.. I.. don't know what to say."   
  
"Serena," her father took her hand gently. "I know how much you've been wanting to go back to Tokyo and visit your friends. I also know that you have been too busy with school, and now the business, to do so. So why don't you take this opportunity to go back to be with your friends and manage Tsukino Financial on your own? Please say you'll go," asked Kenji.   
  
"Are you sure I'm the right person for this job?" asked Serena shyly.  
  
"Honey, I have to admit that in the beginning I was very hesitant to consider you a candidate. Not because that I thought you were unworthy or incapable, but because I didn't want you to have all the pressure and stress that this business can bring; let alone you being so far from us. I also didn't want them to think that I was favoring my daughter, but Mr. Thompson and Mr. Sison had brought up a very interesting point about you."  
  
"And that point being?" questioned Serena to her father's change of heart.  
  
"You see, we have looked at many applicants for the job for months; and nobody, to our standards, compare to your profile and experience," said Mr. Thompson. "We have kept an eye on you for several months... WE are deeply impressed by the way you handle yourself in board meetings, taking the initiative or quick action to troubled times... or the way you handle employees... you have been bred as leader, and it shows."  
  
"Not only were your leadership skills a high priority, but my dear, you have gotten many very important accounts on your own, managed your own team and succeeded in raising TF, Inc.'s profits by 80%. How can we not be sure, you ask...? You tell me why you think you're not fit for the job?" Mr. Sison cornered her and she knew it. After a brief silence Serena looked at her father and her two uncles, then smiled largely.   
  
"IF you don't stop it, my head will explode." Serena giggled slightly as she looked at each individual. "Then maybe it is time for me to manage my own business in Tokyo."   
  
"Atta girl," said her father lifting her up from the chair for a hug.  
  
"Thanks, dad."  
  
"Don't thank me, they're the ones that insisted on promoting you." Serena had turned to her so-called uncles and gave them her thankful gestures of hugs.   
  
"Thank you, I won't let any of you down," she said with thankful eyes.   
  
"We know," said Kenji.   
  
"So when do I leave?"   
  
"Friday is the latest," said her father.   
  
"Friday!!!! Dad, it's already Monday; I can't pack in 3 days."   
  
"I know that, but I want you there during Mr. Kina's last days. Unfortunately we have meetings to attend to that can not be held even on Mr. Kina's account. So we need you to represent us at his retirement party. Besides, it would give you time to be with your friends." Serena had smiled approving to her father's words. Indeed she had some catching up to do with her friends.  
  
"Father, I still need to make arrangements on where to stay."  
  
"That's all been taken cared of," Serena curiously glanced towards each and every man in the room.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Serena. "How has it been taken cared of?"  
  
"Serena, remember a year ago when your mother and I went to Japan to visit?" asked Kenji.  
  
"Yes, you were gone for a month or so."  
  
"Do you also remember when I had given you a story on investing on some prosperous property?"  
  
"Yes, and from what I remember, you took a large amount," laughed Serena, who had forgotten about the loan.  
  
"Serena, your father knew this was coming, so he prepared for your relocation to Tokyo."  
  
"What? Father, when were you planning to tell me about this real estate investment of yours."  
  
"Right at this very same moment" said her smiling father. "It's a beautiful home, your mom picked it."  
  
"Serena, you'll love it. It's all been furnished and decorated specifically to your liking." said Mr. Thompson  
  
"You've seen it too, and what do you mean designed to my liking?" questioned Serena.  
  
"Your mother had asked Jaq to help decorate; and of course, when it came to you, Jaq has always been more than willing to help" added Kenji happily talking about his almost adopted son/daughter... er... He shook his head in confusion.  
  
"You three just thought of everything didn't you?" Serena eyed each man, waiting for another surprise.  
  
~ At Home ~  
  
A few hours have passed, and, in comfortable clothing, Serena was determined to pack as much stuff as possible. Entering her walk-in closet, she slightly sighed. The vast amounts of hangers with clothing filed along the walls, a whole-sectioned wall was dedicated to her shoes and drawers also filled with clothes. "3 days, yeah right..." Serena grumbled when she was interrupted by a soft female voice.  
  
"I heard the great news!" a woman with very fair complexion, gorgeous blue eyes and soft curls stood by the door.   
  
"Oh mom, isn't it exciting" she hugged her mom.  
  
"Yes it is dear, but I'm really going to miss my baby girl," whispered Irene.   
  
"And I'll miss you too, but I think I'm a little to tall to be called a baby," said Serena sarcastically, she still had time and already she was misty eyed at the thought of leaving home. Serena had only felt safe in her home no matter what type of nightmares had occurred in them.  
  
"Serena, have I ever told you how proud your father and I are of you?"  
  
"No mom, but you never have too... sometimes actions speak louder than words."  
  
"We'll always be proud of you, no matter what," said Irene.  
  
"Thanks Mom!" Her mother left the room as she resumed packing away her clothes and personal items. Taking those that she felt she needed anything else she could send for later.  
  
It was 12 midnight when she felt exhaustion throb within her body. 'I never knew packing could be so strenuous,' she though as she flopped on her bed. Not even bothering to change, she fell asleep on top of her clothes that draped all over her bed.  
  
* In Tokyo *  
  
Across the ocean thousands of miles away, a handsome man woke. It was Tuesday and, when he last looked at his clock, it was six o'clock in the morning. Moving harshly and not caring if he woke the sleeping naked red head, he left his bed. Pulling out some garments from his drawer he headed for the bathroom. The shower was relaxing and was quite satisfied when he went back to his room, but all had stopped as he set sights on the form on his bed. Sighing in disgust he muttered, 'Why do I deal with such women.'  
  
Chiba Mamoru is a man with great intelligence, in his mid 20's and a body fit to perfection. He is indeed a ladies man, tall and handsome would be an understatement. 6'2" with piercing dark blue eyes and soft sable tendrils adorns his handsome features. Many men envy his masculinity and his seductive voice make women swoon and drool over the most powerful bachelor in Tokyo.   
  
Women investors would go limp if they were caught in his gaze and even hypnotized enough to offer their beds. Thus Mamoru knew what kind of affect he has with women and only picked a few to get caught in his web, Beryl was one of them. 'A man with power does not need love to soften his heart.' As he was taught. 'Besides, why stay with one, when he can have many,' the philosophy of the typical playboy, known to all of Tokyo.   
  
A woman to want him; it was in his blood to be wanted and needed by his woman counterparts. It was something he welcomed. The rough and begging eyes of his quarry thrilled him completely. His intentions with women that he bedded were almost always clear. When he needed you, he called; when he wanted you, he would have you; and when he thought of you being worthy, he made you his lover.  
  
His taste in women were of no surprise; they were high ranking women, women that held some type of power or had family ties to one. Some like Beryl and others, though experienced in bed, they never saw what came and hit them when he used his sexual lenitive, hitting them hard with explicit pleasures.   
  
Innocent girls he strayed, this was one ethic he kept by the book. He needn't ogling first timers to cause his life to go into a spiraling frenzy. For his business, for his sanity, he didn't waste his time.  
  
As for the woman who currently occupies his bed...  
  
Nakaza Beryl, the head of Azusa Financial - a sister stock of his Chiba   
Bank of Commerce Corporation, is a woman with power. She uses her power of money and her seductive figure to get what she wants and when she wants, that had also included men to her liking. She is shrewd and does not have a caring bone in her body. No one but she mattered, and never did she have any qualms on trampling over one to achieve her ultimate goal.  
  
Mamoru and Beryl are somewhat of the same kind, they both starved for power and both had the intelligence to play their own games. Beryl had been interested in the CEO and owner of Chiba Corp for some time.   
  
Warding off any woman who dared to seek his affections, Beryl often interfered with other competitions for his lonesome heart. She would use her power of intimidation and manipulation to scare away women who even dare to look at the infamous Chiba-san.   
  
No one was to get in the way of her dreams, the dream of being Mamoru's one and only, his wife... his partner. It was her ultimate goal, the money, the riches and the most handsome of them all - Mrs. Chiba Mamoru  
  
Mamoru knew her too well, he would never think of her as marrying material. She was shallow and too much like him, the picture of even Beryl wearing white and standing near the alter gave him a sour, distasteful aftertaste in his mouth. Just the two of them, being so alike, harsh and cold, refuted any ideas of marriage.   
  
With all the women he's feasted himself on, Mamoru had to admit, Beryl was not a novice in bed. She knew the right areas to hit to make a grown man beg, though he did no such thing; he's heard from her own lips of other partners begging for her attention. When it came to him, tables were turned and it was she who begged. Certainly she was good at it, it is why he kept her... his whore, sort of speak, satisfying his sexual needs.  
  
While adjusting his tie in front of the mirror his eyes caught the waking Beryl, again he sighed in tiredness of her whole situation.  
  
"Good morning my love," she said with a smile. Mamoru rolled his eyes at her greeting. It was too sickeningly sweet for his liking.  
  
"Is it?" A curve on his lips arose when he looked to see her shocked features from his harsh reply. Beryl didn't like the response she received when she was actually being sincere. She was starting to get upset. 'How could he talk to me this way,' she thought to herself. Revealing her nakedness as she arose from her lying state, she thought of fixing the matter her usual way. Swaying flirtatiously towards him, thinking it would be best to sooth his tempering attitude.  
  
"Honey, why don't we just stay home today," she cooed, sliding her arms around his waist, molding her body against his.  
  
"Beryl, you need to get your things and be gone. I've got things to do and people to meet." He snarled, brushing her arms away then stalking away. At this point Beryl was fuming mad, he was so rude to her and she didn't know why.  
  
"What is your problem Mamoru-kun?" She asked irritably, following him as he walked around the room.  
  
"My problem is that you're still here!" Retrieving his briefcase, he left the room and left Beryl in a state of resentment.   
  
Putting on his black blazer that perfectly matched his well-tailor suit, he proceeded towards the double French doors of his luxurious high-rise condo. Quickly as he sensed Beryl's emerald eyes cutting his back, he turned to greet her one last time...  
  
"Oh by the way, I'm getting the locks changed so you better get all your things out by two o'clock," he said coldly before slamming the door. Beryl's boiling kettle was bursting with steam. 'Is he leaving me?' she asked herself.   
  
"You'll come back Chiba, I know you will and when you do I'll make you beg," she yelled to the top of her lungs. Then as she turned to make her way back into the bedroom, the doors opened and Mamoru entered to set blazing eyes on her.  
  
"I never ... beg... not for anyone, especially YOU" The comment was to hit her and it did. Satisfied he smiled coyly and walked off humming to a playful tune.  
  
~ Chiba Office ~  
  
"Mr. Chiba?" said a voice over the phone.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Narumi."  
  
"Your 9:30 am appointments are here."  
  
"Send them in," he said anxiously, anxious to find out what they have uncovered. He sat in his black leather chair and waited for there entrance. The door finally opened and there preceded his assistants Akiwa Kunikaza, Shin Zoicite, Kurokawa Narahiko and Hino Rei. They all sat in unison at their usual seats.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Chiba," said Kunikaza, a white haired man that he's known so long.  
  
"Cut the formalities Kunikaza. You know you don't call me Mr. Chiba," he eyed his best friend narrowly.  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Kunikaza remarked.  
  
"Or with the wrong person," muttered another.  
  
"Oh yeah? Who? Jen..nahh...oh wait, its Beryl. So how was it?" the three men leaned in for the juicy information their boss would share.  
  
"Kissing and tell, please let me know when reliving your high school days are over," the only female in the room commented. Graciously she stood to walk towards the door.  
  
"Enough... Rei-chan, come back here. I want to know what's going on with Tsukino Financial, I want to know what the big commotion is all about." Mamoru furrowed his brow. Tsukino Financial has been his rival competition for years in the banking business and was secretly hiding something. He was anxious to know if this secret could send his Chiba Corp. down to its lonely existence.  
  
"Sir, Tsukino Financial's head CEO in Tokyo, Mr. Kina-sama, is retiring next month," said Zenji, a fair built man with short blond hair.  
  
"He is!" Mamoru piped up as he turned to his only female colleague he respected, Hino Rei was her name. Impatiently stared at her waiting for her reply. "Miss Hino, can you affirm that?" he asked  
  
"Yes, he is, Sir. He will make the proper announcement next week and introduce the new CEO," dejectedly she answered.   
  
Rei had the feeling of betrayal in her blood; her best friends Aino Minako, Mizuno Ami, Osaka Naru and her long time love Toshihiro Jay are assistants to Mr. Kina, and she was ashamed to use her friendship to pry information.  
  
"When will this announcement be made?" ask Mamoru as he leaned back and fiddled with his pen.  
  
"Next Saturday, Sir. All of Tsukino investors and other bankers including yourself, from what I heard, have been invited."  
  
"Rei-chan, do you have any idea to who this person replacing Mr. Kina-sama may be?" asked Kunzite  
  
"No, I don't. Even the executive assistants do not know. All they know is that she is a foreigner and has a very, very impressive background and is highly experienced."  
  
"She has? And how impressive is she?" asked Mamoru as he turned his chair to face the windows, thinking as he stared out the windows.  
  
"Well from what little I read, she's dealt with million dollar signings and never lost one yet. Deals she's strongly acquired on her own. She's signed companies such as The Channing group and even The Infamous F.R. Trump Industries, investing in wondrous amounts of money to their company," Rei added.   
  
"With that great of a record, no wonder Mr. Kina is holding this a secret," said Kunzite  
  
"She's also raised Tsukino Financial's profit to 80%," Rei added, Mamoru's chair whipped in quick movements as he turned his chair back around to face his assistants.  
  
"Did you say 80 percent????" He leaned against the desk. "Who can be that good with business to have such high profit margins. Even I..." he paused a bit as a plan emerged. "If anything we need this person working for us, not the competitors."  
  
"Obviously Mr. Kina-sama himself knows how valuable this person is to any business. No wonder he's not sharing this precious information," Zoicite sighed.  
  
"I want all of you to find out who this person is. Maybe with a better offer, she will sign with us instead of Tsukino Financial," Mamoru concentrated on his mission to intercept this woman that supposedly can close deals with a mere snap of her fingers.  
  
"Yes Sir!" The four stood up and gave the company president his moment of peace.  
  
There was a moment of silence in the room as he thought to himself, 'If we can get this mystery business woman to join our team, who knows what type of profits our company can make... possibly burying any other competition,' he smiled at the thought. A loud beep interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality.   
  
"Mr. Chiba," said his secretary "Don't forget that you are to have lunch with your Oba-san and Oji-san today at noon."  
  
"Hai... How can I forget?" he said smilingly. "Did you get the flowers I had asked?"  
  
"Yes Sir, they will be delivered here in 20 minutes."  
  
"Thank you. That will be all." As Mamoru attended to the matters on his desk, time quickly rolled by. He didn't even notice how late it was until his stomach gave him a reminder of lunch and, looking at his watch, he saw that it was now 11:15 am. He stood; leaving everything on his paper filled desk, and picked up his blazer. Closing the door to his office, he thanked his secretary for ordering the flowers and quickly walked towards the elevator.  
  
**** End of Chapter 1, stay tune for Chapter 2. 


	2. Chapter 2

RIVALS - Chapter 2  
By: raq  
PG13  
  
Edited by Carla *huggles tightly* Thankies...  
  
  
REVISED and EDITED from Original RIVALS!  
  
  
* In Tokyo *  
  
Mamoru walked the street of Tokyo, heading for the parking structure that housed his emerald green Mercedes. It was never a bad walk, he enjoyed the time before being housed in his overworked office.   
  
As he walked down the street, wandering eyes set upon the handsome man with bouquets of flowers within his strong grasp. Women drooled and stared dreamily at the sight before them, wishing and hoping in their minds that they were the ones to receive the beautiful blossoms.  
  
The beautiful country scenery was very enchanting to his eyes, pleasing his whole being as it welcomed him home. The drive to his grandparents' home was always soothing to his senses, an area untouched by the city he lived in and woke to every morning.  
  
As he listened to a familiar childhood song, he could clearly remember the first time he traveled to this part of the country...  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
He was only 10 years old, when he first traveled along what used to be a dirt encrusted road. He was in the back seat of a luxurious car, staring at every thing and anything in sight. The driver of the car was a fairly aged man wearing a black and gray uniform, his gloved hands maneuvered the steering wheel while he concentrated on the road in front of him. The man looked at his rearview mirror and took note of the frightened young man. "So, how old are you?" he asked, trying to break the silence.  
  
"I'm 10 years old, Sir." said young Mamoru somewhat hesitant  
  
"Oh, you don't have to call me Sir. My name is Shoji," he said with a smile that could clearly be seen in the rearview mirror. It was that same smile that assured the young boy that everything was going to work out just fine and that there was nothing to fear.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Shoji-sama. My name is Mamoru," he replied.  
  
"So you're finally going to meet your Oji and Oka-san? Aren't you excited?" asked Shoji  
  
"Sort of......... kind of..." young Mamoru replied while looking at the long winding road "My aunt..., I mean Natsumi, never talked about them much."   
Shoji winced at the name, the name had always brought a bitter and sour taste in his mouth, but all thoughts of her subsided as he looked at the young man who wore the resemblence of Chiba blood, his eyes were already given.  
  
"Well Mamoru, things have turned for the best and I know you will enjoy your time here," Shoji became quiet and still while he drove down a long driveway that revealed a large country mansion.   
  
Shoji had been a part of the Chiba help for many years and knew everything and anything about the family. His father was the family chauffer. Growing up he had befriended Ryosuke, the son of the great, great Chiba-san. Throughout the years, the two became the best of friends and were quite a mischievous pair. Happy memories were clearly remembered as well as unhappy ones, especially the night when young Mamoru, who had only been 5 at that time, disappeared.   
  
~Shoji's flashback~  
  
He remembered the sad gray cloud that came over the Chiba mansion for many years to come. It was an even sadder day when his mother, Kei, the young sweet loving mother, died from cancer 3 years later. A strong woman, she fought the cancer for many years. In defiant defeat, the cancer and the harsh reality that she might not be able to see her son won. All the frustrations and exhaustion of trying to find her son  
wore her body from inside and out. A mother without her child, she was put to rest with an empty shell. Her soul empty, her heart broken, they knew even as she was lowered to the ground, she would never rest.   
  
After her death his father himself didn't do too well. Kei was her husband's strength, his family. Kei and her son were everything to him. Even in her weakened state, she was the one that gave him hope that someday they would find their son and all would be happy again. When Kei took her last breaths of life, her husband literally did as well.   
  
Digging his own grave, he resolved to drinking and eating no less than a piece of bread. He was seeing ghosts and apparitions of his wife calling to him to join her in the afterlife. Determined to feel no pain, he attempted suicide many times.   
  
It was Chiba Nakumi, his mother, that gave him the light of hope and strength he needed, instilling in him that his son needed him. Kei would never have given up as easily if she had lived. Her soul would never be at rest, and she would never move on to her eternal restful peace until he found his son.  
  
Realizing the truth, he finally straightened himself out and realized his mother was right; he couldn't give up on his son, not yet, not when he was still living. His son was Kei's heart and soul, and when he found his son, she would rest and he would be happy.  
  
It was at least a year later after his drinking and suicidal attempts, that a letter addressed to him came in the mail. The return address came from a familiar name, Ginga Natsumi, his ex-girlfriend. Standing on the porch, he opened the letter, eager to know why she was contacting him after all these years. As he opened the letter, a picture fell out. Curious, he picked it up and his eyes became sharp and narrowed as he stared at an all too familiar face. Young Chiba's legs were about to give way when he quickly held on to a column to carry his weight. Chills ran through his body as he stared at a little boy with his same blue eyes. In the picture he could see a great resemblance to his wife and he knew that this little boy smiling for the camera was his son. Chiba screamed to the top of his lungs for his mother. The outcry was so loud and fierce that everyone in the mansion, including his father and Shoji who was playing chess inside, came out.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked his mother. When young Chiba gave his mother the photo, she gasped and fell to the ground sobbing. Shoji and Ryosuke came to her side, helped her up to her feet, and then carried her over to the nearby chairs. Both mother and son were pale and could not speak. A crowd now gathered, maids, gardeners and others stared at them for answers.  
  
"What's the matter, Why do you two look like you've seen a ghost?" asked Ryosuke worriedly. Nakumi, now sobbing harder, without word handed the photo to her husband. He took the picture and, with the same reaction as both of his family members, fell when he stared into the infamous Chiba eyes. Shoji, now lost as ever, took the picture from Ryosuke's hand. His mouth opened wide at the sight of the little boy in the picture. It was a complete resemblance of the young Chiba when he was a little boy.  
  
"Who... Who sent this?" asked Nakumi, staring at her son. Her son had finally managed to read the letter and was flushed in fury, his hands balled, and anger stirred all over his body.  
  
"Ginga Natsumi," he said without emotion, "remember, a long time ago before I married Kei I dated a woman by the name Natsumi?"   
  
Shoji now helped Ryosuke get into a chair next to his wife and took a seat himself. Shoji might not have fallen at first glance, but he could feel his knees giving way.  
  
"Hai, the tall brunette." Ryosuke remembered her as a possessive and erratic girlfriend. He was so relieved when his son left her and fell madly in love with the innocent Kei.  
  
"Here read this," he said, handing the letter to his father and he read it out loud.  
  
Dearest M. Chiba,  
  
By now you have probably seen the photo. He is a handsome young man, much like his father and much like his mother too. I know you're asking and looking for an explanation, and I will do as much as I can to try to explain.  
  
It all started when things ended between us. I never felt so betrayed in my life. You were suppose to be mine, yet Kei stole you away from me, or so I thought. I always told myself that you would return and things would be better. But years passed and you were still so much in love with Kei. I was jealous and envious of her, she had everything and that included you.   
  
Then the heart breaking news of your engagement raved in the morning paper announcing that the 'Chiba's and the Misawa's will be united on the 11 of August.'   
  
I was so crushed that I cursed the Chiba's and the Misawa's for ruining my life. For two years I dealt with the pain of losing the one man I loved. Then another blow came when I read another proud announcement regarding the handsome couple.   
  
'The Chiba's and the Misawa's would like to announce a new addition to the family' was all I could read before tears rapidly engulfed my eyes. Jealousy and envy swept over my body once more and all I kept thinking about was 'I was suppose to have his baby.' With that, evil crossed my mind and I was determined to get revenge.  
  
For five years I planned what I was to do and finally that day came. It was just after his fifth birthday when I went into his room while all of you slept. I quietly picked up the sleeping angel and climbed out of his window down to the ground where a car waited.  
  
For a few years I had the satisfaction of watching your families drain their energy to finding the lost little Chiba.  
  
I moved away in search of a place to keep my secret, and there I sort of took a liking to the little angel. I acted and treated him as if he was my own. I wanted so much to be his mother, but that plan failed when I would see a grave resemblance of his mother whom I desperately hated. Then with a husband, a baby of my own and two and a half years later, I realized what I had done.   
  
It became evident one morning when I went to my daughter's room to check up on her. Surprised she was no where in sight, I searched for hours and hours before my husband came home with our daughter in his arms. While searching for her, I realized that this must have been how you all felt. The sense of fear, lost emotions, and anger swelled through my head. I was lost without my daughter and this was only in hours time, but you had years of greivence.   
  
How could I have done such a horrible thing as to take away a parent's pride and joy? It was then, I realized that I had to reunite him with you and your family.I know that your family will never forgive me for what I have done. Your family went through so much pain and suffering all because of my selfishness. Now, even though it's been years, I can only try to do what's right. I am sending your son back to where he rightfully belongs.   
  
On Friday, the 20th of August, I will board Mamoru on a plane to Minatoku. From there I assume someone will pick him up and bring him to the country. I have told Mamoru all that has occurred and, as expected, resented everything I did from that day forth. He despises me and only stares at me with so much hate which I can clearly understand.   
  
I cannot turn myself in and leave my family, we want to make a new start and forget about the rueful things I have done. I can only apologize for not realizing sooner and reuniting the boy with his mother.  
  
Regretfully,  
  
Ginga Natsumi  
  
Silence fell amongst the family and the crowd that had encircled them. They can only stare with tears in their eyes as they waited for the response of the family. They all were there when Mamoru came home from the hospital and were there when he was abducted and now... they will be here to witness the happy reunion.  
  
"I cant believe it.. My grandson is coming home," Natsumi had tears in her eyes as she looked at her son who was staring at the photo.  
  
"My son.. My son, mama.. He's coming home..." he said as he fell on his   
knees.  
  
~End of flashback from Shoji~  
  
"That's my Grandparents home?" the young Mamoru asked breaking Shoji's thoughts of the past.  
  
"Yes... yes it is, it's also your home now too," Shoji grinned larger than before. He watched as Mamoru's eyes grew and a smile formed on his face. As they drove closer to the mansion, he can see three figures by the entrance, they seem to be waiting for someone. Both tall suited men stood along side of the small woman. The tall suited man on the left was heavily built and had his arms wrapped around a woman looking to be his age. The woman was in a white floral dress that adorned her small petite figure. The other man that stood on the other side of the woman was younger, but he was tall and a complete replica of the other.  
  
"Who are those people?" he asked curiously while pointing at them.  
  
"The tall man on the left is Chiba Ryosuke and the woman is Chiba Nakumi. Your grandparents," Shoji happily replied.  
  
"My grandparents...," he said almost whisperingly, "who is that other man?"  
  
"Yes, Mamoru. Those are your grandparents, they've been wanting to see you for quite some time," Shoji ignore the last question, he wanted the family to formally introduce themselves and that was to include his father.   
  
The car finally came to a stop and young Mamoru just stared at the three while Shoji stepped outside. Mamoru heard them talking a little about some one being scared and he assumed it was about him. Shoji finally came to his side and opened the door. Slowly, Mamoru jumped out of the car to walk towards the three. He stopped a couple of feet away where he can see and register their faces. The man with an arm around the woman, who was now in tears, was smiling.  
  
"Mamoru," said the woman in her soft voice.  
  
"Konnichiwa."  
  
"My name is Nakumi," she said slowly, trying not to shock the boy.  
  
"Koniichiwa Nakumi...um...," as he stared at the woman still in tears.   
  
"Gomen... but I thought...I thought Shoji-san said that you are my grandmother?" All eyes turned to Shoji who just gave them a smile and a shrug of the shoulders.  
  
"Hai, that I am," replied Nakumi worried about the reaction she might get from the young Mamoru.  
  
"Then can I...I call you Sobo, I.. like that better than Nakumi-san," Mamoru asked, his eyes pleading. All eyes and smiles were on Mamoru as he waited for her response. Nakumi, now on her knees, stared at him.   
  
"Of course you can sweetheart, I like that better too," she said while holding her arms out. Mamoru, who was looking at the ground, looked up and saw the invitation. Running up to his now Sobo, he engulfed himself within her arms. Small sobs escaped her lips until a large hand touched her shoulder. They broke the embrace and she turned to her right to the older man.  
  
"Mamoru, this is your Grandfather, Ryosuke," she said, wiping away her   
tears.  
  
"Hello young man, it's so nice to finally see you again," he said with tears forming in his own eyes, "and you can call me Sofu." He picked up his grandson and gave him a huge hug. After the lingering embrace, young Mamoru turned to the one man that has not been introduced. The tall young one that deeply resembled his grandfather, he is tall, handsome looking and has a very familiar set of blue eyes. Mamoru couldn't help but wonder if he has seen those eyes before. Silence grew as the young boy stared at the tall man with tears in his eyes. He was studying every feature on him including the blue eyes. Finally the silence was broken.  
  
"Daijobu??? Why are you crying?" asked Mamoru, who was still in his grandfather's arms. The tall man was still staring at him in joy.  
"Did I say something wrong to make you cry? Are you hurt?" a small voice asked, but little did he know that those tears that were streaming down the tall man's eyes were not tears of pain, but tears of joy.  
  
"No.. I'm just happy that's all," said the strong but quivering voice.   
Mamoru turned to his grandfather and asked to be put down. Once he was on the ground he walked slowly towards the crying man.  
  
"My name is Mamoru. What's yours?" he said confidently as he looked up at him. Mamoru can feel and sense that this person is a relative, but who was he? He watched as the tall man looked at his grandparents and suddenly stooped down to be the same height with the small Mamoru.  
  
"Mamoru, that's a wonderful name," the man said, while staring at young   
Mamoru and wiping his tears away.  
  
"Arigato! What's your name?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"My name is Mamoru too," the tall man said. At this point all was quiet, both Mamoru's were staring at each other not knowing what type of reaction would occur. Mamoru stared at the tall man with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Nat...Natsumi... the lady that took me said that I was named after my   
chichi," the small one said, as he looked up at the man in front of him.   
  
The older Mamoru couldn't help but smile, actually thankful that Natsumi even mentioned him. He couldn't say a word, every bone in his body froze. "Could... Could that mean that you're my chichi?" he asked questioningly and turning away just a little bit to see his grandparents. The grandparents stood there holding each other with tears in their eyes. Young Mamoru now turned back to the older man stooping before him. A small smile crept on the tall man's face and nodded.  
  
"Hai, Mamoru, I am your chichi," he said happily, but afraid that the young one would deny him after all the years of separation. He looked into the young boy's eyes to try to conjure what he was feeling, and before he even noticed a slight tear forming, young Mamoru leapt from his position to the arms of his father. The force was so strong that it knocked both of them to the ground but neither Mamoru's cared. Everyone's eyes were focused on the father and son. Neither acknowledging the others in presence, they just sat there hugging each other, relishing the moment of their long awaited reunion. Tears were in both his grandparents' eyes as well as Shoji's. The entire household also came out to see what all the comotion was about and squeeled in glee to see the father and son on the ground.  
  
"Finally," Mrs. Yui said as one of the help sighed outloud, "finally our young Mamoru's back," said the now sobbing older woman, who was known to be Mamoru's nanny before.  
  
~ End of Mamoru's Flashback ~  
  
Mamoru was now at the end of the driveway at his grandparents home. He could see his grandmother sitting on the porch waiting for him. Stopping his green Mercedes, he stepped out of his car with two bouquet of flowers on the in hand. "Sobo," he said smilingly as he walked towards his grandmother, giving her one of the bouquet of flowers and a huge hug.  
  
"Hello sweetheart," she said, returning the hug while tears form in her eyes. Nakumi still has a problem in keeping her emotions in every time she sees Mamoru.  
  
"Where's Sofu and Shoji," looking around he asks.  
  
"Oh they're out in the back playing chess again. Come on, lets go interrupt," she said as she took his arm and walked around the porch. The Chiba property has been untouched by modern civilization. It still holds its serene atmosphere and beauty. Lush green trees, shrubs and foliage surround the mansion and the fresh fragrant smell of fresh cut grass filtered through the air. As they walked towards the back, Mamoru saw many familiar faces, faces that helped the family throughout the years.  
  
"Hello young Mamoru," said an old lady with a maid's uniform on.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Yui. How are you doing?" he asked and giving her a hug   
at the same time.   
  
"Oh just great now that you're here. We prepared your favorite meal for you, and it should be ready in a few minutes," she commented leaving. As she walked off she noticed a few new young helpers staring from behind the corner of the mansion. Young ladies that have a good eye for handsome men, most have not had the honor of meeting Mamoru. They've only seen him by photo's or paintings that scatter all over the mansion and wonder when they will meet the handsome Chiba-san   
  
"Girls...," the old lady said giving them a smile. "Looking desperate will not catch his attention... you wouldn't want to look desperate... now would you?" she acted with a comic eye while watching the girls regain their posture and leaving. She laughed quietly and thought to herself 'it's going to be a long and wasteful day.' She knew that the younger ladies will not get any work done with young Chiba around.  
  
"So my grandson is finally here," Ryosuke said while getting up and   
giving his grandson a hug.  
  
"Hello Sofu," he said with a smile and returning the hug. Once the   
hug ended, Mamoru turned to Shoji.  
  
"Shoji-sama, my paternal ojii-san," he said laughingly as he gives him a hug. "How are you doing? Beat Sofu yet?" he asked.  
  
"Never," Ryosuke replied, "it's been 10 years since he's beaten me."   
  
"No.. I have not," Shoji said while winking at Mamoru. "Your grandfather is just so good at this game".  
  
"Maybe you'll give up, Shoji-sama," Mamoru said with a small laugh, knowing too well that Shoji always lets him win.  
  
"Me give up.. Nahhh. I've still got at lease 10 more years in this body. If I have too, I'll die trying," Shoji said laughingly.  
  
"Come on you three," Nakumi interrupted, "Lunch is ready." Mamoru took his grandmother's arm,wrapped it around his, and escorted her to the made up area under a large oak tree where a nice table was prepared. The perfect place for lunch, his favorite spot where he fondly remembered the times where he and his father happily played. A light cool breeze and the water babbling down the river made it completely relaxing.  
  
"So Mamoru," his grandfather started, "how's business doing?" Mamoru politely pulled out the chair for his grandmother and waited for her to settle before taking a seat himself.  
  
"Well, it's okay for now. But we will see by next week if we have anything to worry about," he said calmly, even though he was edgy about the subject.  
  
"Are you worried about something, honey?" asked his grandmother.  
  
"No.. not at all," he said disguising his edgyness. "So how are   
things going?" changeing the subject.  
  
"Oh just fine, everything is well maintained here, our help have been great. Oh by the way Honey, remember my friend Saori? Well her granddaughter is currently living with her... I think you two should meet," she said happily. Again, Natusmi was always too eager to set him up with someone.  
  
"Sobo, I'm not looking for anyone right now," he replied as he looked at the two men asking for help. They can only look and smile at the same time, giving the impression that he was on his own.  
  
"Mamoru, your Sofu and I are getting old. We need someone to run around and bid mischievous things to the help around here."   
  
"What your Sobo is trying to say is that we are in desperate need of a great grandchild," his grandfather said proudly. Obviously his grandfather was up for this plan too. Mamoru looked at Shoji, who usually helped him out in situations like this.  
  
"They're right ,Mamoru, I even miss the loud and boisterous sounds that you made when you were young," he said smilingly, "it would be great to experience it again with the new generation of Chiba's." Mamoru sighed as he was about to tell them his honest truth.  
  
"I'm still young and have a lot time to get married and have a family; that's even if I decide to have a family. Just not now, I am at the peak of my bachelorhood." His grandparents knew about his playboy life and completely disapproved, for they knew what can happen to a broken heart. "To tell you the truth... I don't think I'll have a family." The three stopped and stared at Mamoru as if he just told them he was stricken with some type of disease.  
  
"Mamoru... where does all this lie?" pointed his grandfather to the wonderful estate. "Will all this go charities when we and even you are gone?"  
  
"Perhaps I will marry for convenience. I do plan on having an heir to all this, and more than likely for name-sake and to keep the line going; but I will not be bound by marriage for the sake of turning my burner to nothing. It has never been in my interest to be married."  
  
"Mamoru, a woman's heart is something not to be played around with.   
Someone can get hurt, or better yet, everyone can get hurt," she said with her head down. He knew what she was thinking, she was thinking of what Natsumi had done and how she sought revenge for her broken heart. Seeing the worried frown on everyone's face, he ***sighed*** and kindly and somewhat not fully gave in.  
  
"Sobo," he said while putting his strong hand on top of hers. "There might be a time where I will have that change of heart. One day, I might just be hit with something unexpected and might pursue marriage but as for now, I'm not ready for any serious relationship...," he said trying to be sincere. He squeezed his loving grandmother's shoulder and smiled. Her smile in return said for now she can take his answer... at lease he wasn't fully saying no.  
  
With that, Mrs. Yui and many other servants came with their lunch.   
Mamoru was concerned that he did not hurt his grandmother's feelings so he ignored the ladies serving him who tried to catch his attention.  
  
After a great lunch, Mamoru and his grandmother took a walk towards a familiar area. They trekked their way towards the bright orange horizon over a small hill. Descending down, a white marble stones built a fence surrounding a well maintained mausoleum.   
  
The fence was heavily decorated with bright floral arrangements that made the area seem like a garden once entered. Mamoru opened the gates of his family tomb and they entered. There, two beautifully carved marble encasted coffins lay next to each other, the final resting place of both his mother and father. His father's was plainly decorated with blue and white flowers and his mother's was draped with beautiful red and white roses. On each was a picture of his parents.   
  
As he laid the other bouquet of flowers he had brought, he couldn't help but stare into his mother's photo, she was so beautiful. Long black mane and fair... she was stunning. He could tell his features derived from his mother's beauty. He so wished that he had seen her before she died, and thinking about that only brought up hatred towards Natsumi. He pushed all anger aside, took some purple and lavender irises from the ground and placed them in front of her grave along with the bouquet. He then took one sweeping look at his father's coffin and patted the encasing softly... Mamoru then met his grandmother, who was outside giving him the time he needed.  
  
~Tuesday~  
  
Serena woke up to the sun shinning over her body. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock '9:00am, I must have been really tired to sleep this late and not change into something else' Serena thought to her self.   
  
Stretching her arms, she heard a knock, "Come in". Irene entered and smiled at her daughter still in bed. She then made her way across the obstacle course (with all the boxes and clothes around) while holding a cup of cocoa. The aroma of the sweet cocoa and the sight of her mother made Serena smile.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you, I know you stayed up late last night" said   
Irene while handing her the cup.   
  
"Thank You!" Serena said, taking the cup from her.  
  
"Your father called and said that you didn't have to come in to the office. He took care of Mr. Simon. I think he knew that you would probably be out shopping for things to take to your trip."   
  
"I did write a list of things that I needed. Mom, will you come with me?" Serena smiled, wanting to spend some time with her mother before she left.   
  
"Why sure honey. I'll wait for you downstairs while you get ready,"  
said Irene heading to the door.   
  
"Mom," Serena caught her before she went out the door.   
  
"Yes dear," Irene turned around and waited for her daughter's words.   
  
"I love you," said Serena with a big smile.   
  
"I love you too, Usa". A thoughtful look came across her mother's face.   
  
"What?"  
  
"What name will you be using in Japan?"  
  
"OH... I didn't even think about that... I've been using Serena for so long..."  
  
"Well, whatever you use... it would be fitting." Irene exited her daughter's room. 'Usa.... Mom hasn't called me that in years,' with that thought in mind, Serena made her way to the bathroom.  
  
"Mom, I'm ready," Serena said excitedly, walking down the stairs. She could care less about shopping, she just wanted to spend time with her mother. For all she knew, she could go shopping in Tokyo, but the time with her mother was precious. She was always thankful to the gods that she had such a loving mother, for without her she wouldn't be who she is today. Her father was a great figure in her life as well, but there was something about the mother and daughter bond. Serena had always admired her mother, wanting to be just like her when she grew up. Versatile in everything: wife, parent, educated and more. In a sense, she did become her mother.  
  
Inheriting all the gentle kindness and beauty from her mother, she had her own characteristics that blended with everything to become what she was now. Finally making it down the stairs, she found her mother standing before her,"Ready Usa."  
  
"Yes mommy," said Serena with a childlike voice. She knew too well that she was going to miss her mother dearly.  
  
It was 7:30 in the evening when Serena and her mother came home. She walked up to her room tiredly as she brought up her bags and jumped on her bed. She quietly thought about the time with her mother and her best friend Jaq. At first, they went from one store in the mall to another, trying on outfits and laughing outloud when it didn't look right. They made faces at each other and argued for fun. With her mother's young serene beauty, a stranger would have thought they were sisters or even best friends. Serena, at one point, even dared her mom to try on a sexy and revealing leather cat suit outfit at a lingerie store. She was totally stunned when her mother took the cat suit out from the rack and headed straight for the dressing room. When she came out, Serena gasped in surprise to see her mom in black leather all over, even wearing a cat mask that partially covered her face.   
  
"Beauty definitely runs in the family," said a voice behind Serena. She quickly turned around to see her good friend Jaq.   
  
"Jaq, it's so good to see you," said Serena, giving him a hug.   
  
"Likewise Usa.., my, Mrs. Tsukino, I now know where Serena inherited her beauty," said Jaq as he circled Irene.   
  
"Umm.. I..., why thank you, Jaq," Irene said, blushing like the red negligee she stood next too.   
  
Jaq Devers was Serena's best friend. When she had first moved to New York, it was difficult for her to make friends because of the language barrier, but Jaq changed all that. He had shown Serena around and helped her with everything. He even helped Serena with her English and, in no time, Serena was speaking English and Jaq was speaking fluent Japanese.   
  
Their friendship blossomed and became stronger when Jaq confided in Serena about his secret and she didn't do so much as even push him away. To Serena it made their bond stronger, the fact that Jaq could confide in her with such a sensitive subject, she could only love him more. They were so close during high school that her father thought that he was Serena's boyfriend. Irene, knowing the situation, didn't mind letting Jaq stay over or sleep in Serena's room. But her father of course was upset to the bone; he didn't understand why his wife would allow a boy to sleep in his daughter's room. Serena and her mother could only laugh when her father comfronted Jaq.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Jaq, may I speak to you and Serena in the library?" said her father demandingly. They both walked in quickly and sat down on the couch, sitting closely next to each other. This now only made Kenji more uncomfortable.   
  
"Jaq, if you're going to date my daughter, there will be rules to obey," said her angry father. "Date!!!!" Serena and Jaq yelled. By this time, Irene decided to join them and waited to see her husband's reaction to the news (she winked at both Jaq and Serena).   
  
"Mr. Tsukino, I'm... ahh.. not dating your daughter. You see, I'm..., " said Jaq, before being interrupted by an overprotective father.   
  
"What!!!! What do you mean you're not seeing my daughter? You two are always together."   
  
"Dad, let Jaq finish," said Serena, trying to hold her laughter in.   
Apparently so was her mom.   
  
"Mr. Tsukino, I can't like Usa, she's like a sister to me and besides,   
I'm not necessarily attracted to girls." Not knowing what type of reaction he was going to receive, he was trying to express himself slowly.   
  
"Huh!!!! What do you mean not attracted to girls?" said a totally   
bewildered father.   
  
"DAD! Jaq is homosexual," said Serena smilingly. Kenji was in total shock; he sat back on his chair and stared at Jaq. He looked up at Irene and saw a smile on her face.   
  
"You knew about this didn't you?" said Kenji, looking at Irene. She nodded with a smile. "How come you never told me?"  
  
"I did, I told you that you had nothing to worry with about with Jaq."   
  
"Yeah, but you didn't tell me he was.. was."   
  
"Gay," said Jaq finishing his sentence.  
  
"Yeah.. that," said Kenji. As silence grew in the room, Serena and Jaq was afraid that the sudden surprise might have been too much for her father. After all, she didn't know how her father felt about homosexuals.  
  
"Well, I have to admit that this was a big surprise, but you are always welcome to our home," said Kenji, breaking the silence.   
  
"Really?" asked Jaq.   
  
"We hold not prejudice over anyone, no matter what they are or who they may be," said Kenji assuringly with a smile as he stood to shake Jaq's hand. Jaq quickly stood and walked towards Kenji. He stood there at first, then when he saw Kenji's hand come out... he looked down and decided he wanted a hug. Jaq quickly gave Kenji a hug, surprising him at first... but then Kenji smiled.  
  
Since then Jaq and Serena have been as close as a brother and sister. He had received a degree in fashion designing. Using Serena as his inspiration he designed many different ideas. In no time, Jaq became known for his fashionable lingerie and made a name for his company worldwide. Though for personal interest, Jaq also had done private collections of suits, evenings gowns and other apparels.  
  
Serena, at one point, even agreed to pose for some pictures modeling his designs, feeling uncomfortable exploiting herself. Especially since she was barely wearing any clothes. Yes... she loved Jaq's sensual style and lingerie that holds over all her clothes... she would always rather be wearing lingerie romping around in her room. However, how was she to get in the world of business dominated by men when she would be plastered all over billboards wearing close to nothing? They would never take her seriously.  
  
Jaq, a little frustrated, pleaded with her trying to get permission to use them for his stores. He loved Serena's beauty and all his designs were actually inspired by her, so it was only fitting that he wanted her to model them; but to no avail, he only succeeded in getting her permission to use them in his private offices and homes.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Jaq, what are you doing here? I thought you were in London promoting."   
  
"It was over quickly, so I decided to come back and visit some of my stores" said Jaq, now standing in front of Mrs. Tsukino.   
  
"Mrs. Tsukino, would you like to model some of my designs since your   
'daughter' refuses to go on any advertising promotion for me?" asked Jaq sarcastically.   
  
"Jaq, you're too much, but I don't think Mr. Tsukino would like his wife on a billboard revealing everything to the public."  
  
"I suppose not. Well what about lunch with my favorite girls?"   
  
"Lunch would be great! But I think mom needs to change, before somebody else makes her another offer"   
  
During lunch, Serena told Jaq about her transfer to Japan. He was so happy for her, and with that he taken them to many stores in a 50-mile radius. In each store, she was able to pick anything to almost everything she wanted. But of course, Serena being the modest woman she was, only took what she felt was needed. She knew that if she ever needed anything, all she had to do was call Jaq, who wouldn't have a problem picking things up for her; he knew everything from her shoe size to the size of her undergarments. All of Serena's evening gowns were one of a kind and designed only for her. That's what having a famous designer for a best friend.  
  
"Best friends... Oh!.. Jaq, can I get a few items for my friends in   
Tokyo?"   
  
"Why sure, go right ahead!" Serena had picked matching silk sets of blue, burnished orange, green, red and teal.   
  
"Boy, are they going to be surprised."  
  
  
End of Chapter 2........................  
  
Definitions:  
Sobo - Grandmother (your own)  
Sofu - Grandfather (your own)  
Obasan - Grandmother (someone else's)  
Ojiisan - Grandfather (someone else's)  
Chichi - Father (your own 


	3. Chapter 3

RIVALS - Chapter 3  
By: Raq  
  
  
Edited by: wolf_mistress  
  
Name Changes  
Kyle = Kunikaze  
Nathan = Narahiko  
Zen= Zenji  
Jason = Jeshi  
  
  
* In Tokyo *  
  
It was late Wednesday evening when Mamoru made his way back home; his grandmother had pleaded for him to stay and that evening he did. While there, he had decided to have his fill, seeing a handmaid named Mikimoto. With their midnight rendezvous in the stables, she had always sought to fulfill his personal needs and satisfy his cravings during his visits. Be it wishful thinking for Mikimoto, she was never more than to pacify his lustful cravings.  
  
During the drive all he could think about was his grandmother's pleading words. He shook his head erasing the thought of LOVE, MARRIAGE and FAMILY. He was married to business, having a wife and even a family would only complicate matters in the world filled with big heavy hitters such as he. Having such things would only weigh him down.   
  
~ Phone rings ~  
  
"Hello, Chiba speaking," completely gratified when his cellular phone rang taking him away from his thoughts.   
  
"Hey, Mamoru, its Kunikaze."  
  
"What's up, Kunikaze?"  
  
"Nothing much, but how were your grandparents?"  
  
"They're good ... except for the pushing on giving them a grandchild," he said sarcastically. Kunikaze on the other end was laughing. "Overall, the visit was good"  
  
"Well, I just wanted you to know that Beryl was looking for you. She demanded to be part of the deal with the Koichi negotiations. What did you do to her? She's pretty pissed, good thing you had left before lunch. When she didn't find you in your office she barged into mine."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you handled that," Mamoru laughingly added.  
  
"Mamoru, she had me against the wall trying to pry out any information."  
  
"What type of information?"  
  
"You know... the usual... who you're currently sleeping with or better yet her words, 'fucking'. I knew, being your best friend, she would go see Motoki next, so I called him and warned him. But I guess she had gone there first. Makoto and Beryl almost had it out."  
  
"Mako-chan... is she alright?" Mamoru worriedly thought about his best friend's fiancée. Makoto had a flare when it came to her territory and, sure enough if she found anyone hounding Motoki, he was sure there would be an all out brawl against the two. He would feel so bad if she was injured regarding his affairs.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's fine. Makoto's tough. Beryl would never survive Mako-chan's wrath, so she backed down... Well I gotta go, I've got to finish all the work you left me..."  
  
"Good, you do that," replied Mamoru.  
  
"Mamoru, wait. You need to talk to Beryl. I think she's going to confront Rei next, and you know with Rei's temper there will sure be a..."  
  
"Yes... yes... we all know Rei's temper. Okay, I'll do it first thing in the morning, bye!"  
  
* In New York *  
  
Wednesday morning Serena walked into her office like always with a   
smile on her face.   
  
"Good morning, Miss Serena," Angela, her secretary greeted her as she came out of the elevators.  
  
"Good morning, Angela. Any messages for me?" Serena stopped in front of Angela's desk.   
  
"Yes ma'am. You hav..." Angela said before she was cut off.   
  
"Angela, you know I don't like this formal stuff. Just call me Serena," she took the messages from Angela's hand.   
  
"Thank you very much. Oh by the way, can you call Tsukino Financial in   
Tokyo and ask them to have profiles of the assistant CEO's and advisors ready on my desk for Monday."   
  
"Yes maaa..." Angela caught herself and smiled, "I mean Serena."   
  
"Thank you!" Serena entered her office, stopping dead in her tracks when she thought about Angela. 'With all this excitement about Tokyo, I didn't even realize what's going to happen to Angela' "Angela, can you come in here please."   
  
"Yes, Serena, be right in." Within a few seconds Angela came in with a notepad.   
  
"Yes, Serena," Angela took a seat. Now sitting on her black leather chair, Serena thought for a moment before speaking.   
  
"Angela, I suppose you know about my transfer to Tokyo,"   
  
"Yes, and I thinks it's great. I'm so happy for you, Serena. Congratulations."   
  
"Thank you, but I don't want to talk about me. I want to talk about what will happen to you when I leave."   
  
"Oh, your father already gave me a position in the real estate investment department," she said cheerfully. Serena's eyes didn't miss her surprise.   
  
"He did? Well that's great. I was so worried that nobody prepared you for me leaving." She sighed a bit; her father was mingling with her affairs. Yes, she knew he was the boss, but at times their business to business status mixed in with an overly protected father. It was what she had not wanted when she signed on with them.   
  
"Oh no, Serena, I've known for a couple of weeks now."   
  
"WHAT!!!, you knew?" said Serena with a surprised expression.   
  
"Ah...huh... but your father wanted to surprise you, so I promised not to say anything. I'm sorry!"   
  
"Oh no, it's okay. I'm just glad that you're being taken cared of. You've been such great help. I would have been lost without you. I'm definitely going to miss you." Serena had given her a faint smile. True, she had relied on her assistant, she depended on them to work at the same pace and the same strut she had built her name on. And amazingly, they always caught on.   
  
"Me too. I really enjoyed working for you." Angela then got up to give her boss a hug of appreciation. She had learned many things from her boss, teaching her the mechanics of the daily stock market readings, the eye for good judgments and the eye for seeing moneymaking investments.  
  
"Angela, how does our schedule look today?" Serena asked, breaking the hug.   
  
"Well for the rest of the week - nothing!!!" Angela shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"What happened to the meeting with the Aaron Co.?"  
  
"Your father took care of everything. He will be meeting with the Aaron Co. on Monday. So it looks like you've got 2 days to do what ever you want." Angela smiled then frowned as she saw her boss' features. "Um Serena... Is something the matter?"  
  
"Not that I'm not grateful, but Mr. Tsukino needs to stop..." she sighed.  
  
"Stop what?" Angela asked, noting the word Mr. Tsukino instead of father or dad.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Well then, I'm not going to keep you here to stare at the wall. Why don't you pick up your son and take him to the zoo or something?" said Serena while taking out her wallet and writing a check. "Here," handing her a check. "It's on me."   
  
"Miss Tsukino, I can't take this," looking at the large amount.   
  
"Well then, I think I have some work for you to do somewhere," she said while opening her drawers.  
  
"Thank you, Serena," Angela said with a smile   
  
"You're welcome, consider it your bonus and my going away present. Oh, I want you here for only half of the day tomorrow and Friday. Just make sure everything is tidy and all calls forwarded to whomever is handling my accounts. One thing though I need you to... write a few letters to my clients... personally thanking them..."  
  
"I can do that tomorrow morning," Angela got up once more and gave Serena another hug. "Thank you" was all Angela could say while heading out the door.  
  
Serena smiled to herself then thought about her father. Sighing, she picked up the phone to tell her father how she felt.  
  
For the rest of the day, she was at home making a few phone calls to certain companies telling them of her transfer and that everything should be forwarded to a Tokyo address.   
  
Serena prepared the rest of the boxes being shipped to Japan, getting them ready to be picked up by a shipping co. After another day of packing, she settled in their comfy living room with her mother reading beside her. A rough and familiar voice rang from the front door as it opened.  
  
"I'm home." Serena's bright eyes gleamed that voice could only be one person. She jumped off the couch and ran towards the door to engulf her brother in a huge hug. Sammy responded with open arms to his older sister. 22 year old Sammy currently attended Boston State University to major in Civil Engineering.   
  
"Little brother, you're not so little anymore. You are growing up too quickly," Serena said after ending the embrace and turning her brother around. Sammy, who was in the past a small little shrimp that irked and annoyed Serena, was now 6 feet and built very well. With his tall and well-defined male physique, he had clean cut short brown hair and heavy blue eyes that just added to his lovely male features.  
  
"Yes, a replica of his father," said Irene looking at her son.  
  
"Hi Mom!" Sammy walked over to her and embracing her in a hug.   
  
"It's so nice to be home."  
  
"So, what are you doing here... and where's Mika?" Serena asked curiously. Mika, Sammy's girlfriend for 7 years, had been with him so long that she's as much a part of the family as Jaq.  
  
"Well, I got done with my mid terms early and my work didn't have anything scheduled for the next few days, so I though I would come visit. As for Mika, she still has a few." Just as he finished his sentence, his stomach was giving him hints of frustration. "Before I answer any more questions, can I get something to eat? I'm a growing boy and need my nourishment."   
  
The three walked to the kitchen happily, taking out leftovers and different items to satisfy the hungry boy's cravings. Serena happily took a stool next to her brother, popping grapes in her mouth.  
  
"Hey, Sis, I heard about the promotion. Good going, I guess all that beauty finally got you somewhere, huh?" Sammy, with a mouth full of chicken, smiled knowing too well that that kind of remark was very sexist and rude, but he loved teasing her.  
  
"Why thank you, but I don't know whether to take the statement as a complement or an insult," smirked Serena.   
  
Sammy and Serena had the usually brother and sister fight when they were small. Often they would chase each other around and get into trouble. They were very good at blaming each other for many mischievous deeds. But there came a turning point, when at one memorable incident, a boy Serena's age pushed her and she fell flat on the sidewalk. Sammy, only being 6 years old, pushed the other boy and told him to leave his sister alone. With that gesture, Serena saw her young over protective brother like never before. Before, she acknowledged him only as a brat that made her life miserable, but now it was different.   
  
While growing up, Sammy became very protective of his sister. He often threatened perspective boyfriends or even beat the ones that meant harm to her. Like an ex-boyfriend that she would more than like to forget. Trying to shake away the horrible memory only known to her and a handful of people, Serena faced her brother and watched him eat.  
  
"So when are you leaving, Serena?" Sammy had already known the answer. He had called his father for his opinion one day and had been told of Serena's position.  
  
Sammy had really come home to bid his sister farewell to a new country. Though she would only be a phone call away, coming to see her on spur of the moment type thing would be impossible.  
  
Though close, sharing his feelings with his sister right away somewhat made him uncomfortable. Not that he didn't trust her or disliked her, it was one of those male ego thing. He loved his sister dearly and even being 4 years younger, he always felt that it was his duty to protect her in every way, but being the beauty that she was he knew that he had a big task. He recalled the days when he would threaten boys and even female friends that envied her, making sure they knew the consequences of hurting her. A displeasing memory suddenly came into mind, an incident that they both wanted to forget.   
  
"My plane leaves Friday morning at 7:00am," she said breaking Sammy's trance.  
  
"Friday! So I guess I have to spend some time with you tomorrow?" he cringed as if the thought was displeasing and annoying.  
  
"Why not, DAD took all the business out of my hands yesterday..." the features she played on her face was caught by both her mother and Sammy.  
  
"And I take it you didn't like that?" asked Sammy.  
  
"I had told father in the beginning when I signed on that I will be treated as an equal to any of his executives... and he has never had a problem with that. But ever since I got this promotion, it seems that all of what I had said went out the door. He officially took everything out of MY hands and planned everything for me."  
  
"I don't see a problem with all that."  
  
"Mom, with the sudden promotion, the treatment he is giving me is so... wrong... I mean, I didn't see him give Danny the week off when he was transferred to California."  
  
"I see what you're getting at," swallowed Sammy.  
  
"I just don't want it to seem that I got this position because he is my father."  
  
"Serena... I'm sure everyone knows how hard you work for the firm. So don't sweat it. Your father just wants to make sure you're ready..."  
  
"I know... anyhow..." Serena bubbly piped. "So I've got the whole day tomorrow free to be with my little brother." Serena grinned as she elaborating on the little brother part.  
  
"Little brother.... Little brother..." He stood up beside her and said,   
"Little brother huh. Well for your information, Usa, I think regarding height-wise you don't stand a chance with me," giving his mom a wink.   
Serena stood up on her tippy toes, only to reach up to barely become the same height with his shoulders.  
  
"Who cares about your height? I'm still your older sister," said Serena, pushing him away and knocking him to the floor. All three laughed in unison and all of the sudden there was a brawl on the floor. Sammy managed to get Serena on the floor for a tickle attack. Irene could only watch in laughter at her silly grown children.  
  
* In Tokyo *  
  
Thursday Mamoru tended his work busily. Signing contracts, meeting with prospective clients, making deals and proposals were just some of his daily tasks. He avoided all phone calls regarding his many women but failed to not run into them. It just seems that everywhere he went, whether it was to lunch or leaving for home, they were there.   
  
Mamoru was tired and didn't want to deal with any obsessive women right now, he had no time for them and their silly games. Besides his schedule was so hectic, he had meetings from early mornings to late evenings. He wanted to solely concentrate on the take over by the new CEO of Tsukino Financial who was unnerving him even more for no one knew anything about the girl.  
  
* In New York *   
  
Thursday morning Irene was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her two grown children when she heard a rumbling sound with laughter trailing behind it. As she stepped out to the receiving room she found her son and daughter running up and jumping down from a few steps trying to see who can jump the farthest. For Irene it was deja vu all over again.  
  
"Okay, my little ones. Stop it before one of you gets hurt," Irene scolded her children.  
  
"Awww, Mom... We're just having fun!" Serena and Sammy said in unison.  
  
"You two, if it wasn't your physical features I would think you're still 12," she said while walking back to the kitchen. All they could do was laugh and laugh, which was music to Irene's ears.   
  
All her life, her children and family has been her number one priority and hearing the laughter in the air could only bring back many fond memories. "So, what are you two going to do today?"  
  
"We were thinking of going to the arcade!" said Serena winking at her brother.  
  
"Arcade! Don't you guys think you're a little too old for that?" Irene handed them their plates of food.  
  
"Nope! My sister and I have a little unfinished business with a certain video game called 'bust a move.'" With each of them having plates of food, Sammy nudged Serena's arm. Serena looked at him and she could see a challenge and nodded...  
  
"Ready... Set... GO!..." Irene looked in disgust as her two grown children inhaled and stuffed their faces with food. After a few seconds Serena and Sammy looked at their mom and suddenly spit out their food and laughed.   
  
"Oh! You to are disgusting," said Irene laughing too.  
  
"I swear when you guys are together, you're nothing but clowns. Now go while I clean this up," Irene pointing at the door while trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Sammy and Serena ventured out to many places. From ice cream shops to arcades, they were everywhere. Laughter and big smiles were all you could get from either of them. Then finally, when they both were stricken with sharp pains in their side, they decided to stop and rest for a while.   
  
They stopped off at a park and decided to sit and enjoy their second ice cream of the day. Finding a patch of grass on top of a hill, they both flopped themselves down and enjoyed each other's company. Silence grew over them as they soon realized that Friday was just around the corner.  
  
"Serena, did I ever tell you that I'm happy to be your brother?" said   
Sammy shyly.  
  
"Yes... yes you did," Serena said smilingly while licking her ice cream.  
  
"I did???" Sammy thought to himself.  
  
"Sammy, just because you never said it, doesn't mean I don't see or feel it," she said nudging him on the side. "Come on, Sammy, I know more about your feelings than you think. I also know that you came home to spend time with your sister before she leaves tomorrow," Serena smiled while staring at her brother.   
  
"I guess I can't hide anything from my big sister."  
  
"Sammy, I know how hard it is for guys to share their feelings, but when you do need someone to express it to, I want you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter how far apart we are."  
  
* In Tokyo *  
  
It was Friday, 9:30am, and he had another scheduled meeting with his assistants. One by one they all strolled in his office waiting for the only girl on the team. She came flying with anger written all over her face.  
  
"Sorry to be late, it's just that an irritating REDDDD HEADDDD confronted me in the elevator, asking if I've slept with my boss," she said, angrily geared towards Mamoru. Mamoru flustered and hit himself over the head with his pen for forgetting to speak to Beryl.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei. Kunikaze warned me that she would confront you, but I had forgotten. I've been so busy," he said with an apologetic tone, annoyed he was having his whole office go through his so-called love life. Women have bombarded his office for the past few days. 'Why me???? Has cupid gone mad?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I can handle my own. But I think you better help out Mrs. Katana outside. I think she's next."  
  
"She's out there right now," he said as he stood up making his way to the door.  
  
"No. No... She's not. But I heard Beryl say she'll be back to speak to her"  
  
"She is really pushing me to the edge. They're all getting on my nerves," said Darien frustrated, as he looked at Kunikaze sitting down relaxed on the couch.  
  
"Hey, I told you not to get involved with that snake, but would you listen?"   
  
"Oh... shut up Kunikaze"  
  
"Mamoru-san, just let me at her, Ill show what I can do to that snake. I would love to get my hands on her neck and strangle the hell out of her," Giving an impression of what she was going to do.  
  
"Oh, by the way Kunikaze. Minako-chan gave me this note to give to you" catching Kunikaze's attention.  
  
"She did" quickly walking towards Rei to take the envelope. "WHAT?" Kunikaze had asked after sensing all eyes on him. "Oh... No... I don't think so. If anything blossoms over Mina and I, business would be business and pleasure would be pleasure," he said staring at all of them particularly Mamoru, who said nothing.  
  
"Now, does anybody have any new information?" Mamoru broke the conversation.  
  
"Before being offered the position, she signed The Charles Simon   
Company," blurted Zenji.  
  
"The Charles Simon, the owner of the multi million dollar truck manufacturer?" Mamoru inquired.  
  
"Yeah, he's the one. He made a 4.5 billion-dollar investment with   
Tsukino Financial," added Rei as she smiled at her knowledge but cowered down a bit as she saw Mamoru's reaction.  
  
"HOW DOES SHE DO IT?" he asked flustered "What is she doing that WE are not?????" he said angrily and paced around the room.  
  
"She umm... also closed the deal with umm... The Saq's Company," Narahiko hesitantly mentioned, already knowing how upset Mamoru was.  
  
"Saq's company... We've been trying to get that deal for months... and she..." Sounds of yelling could be heard and then some screaming, a deep sweet voice of an angry secretary as well as the woman he wanted to see out of his life.   
  
"Hsssssssssssss," Kunikaze stood and hissed, mimicking a snake.  
  
Mamoru, as pissed as he was, barged out of the door and found Beryl pinning Ms. Katana up against the wall. Grabbing her arm, he yanked her away from Ms. Katana's face. Kunikaze and Rei ran to comfort the distraught secretary, who was in total shock of the accusations Beryl had given. Anger boiled in Rei's veins and was about to charge when Narahiko's hand grabbed her.  
  
"No, Rei, let him deal with her."  
  
"What is your problem?" Mamoru seethed in anger.  
  
"She's the one huh... she's the one you're sleeping with?" Beryl had pointed to Mrs. Katana. "I should of expected you to have better taste..." Without a word, Mamoru, as rough as he was, dragged Beryl in his office, threw her on the chair and slammed the door.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"   
  
"Mamoru, I just wanted you back, that's all. I just want us to be together again and I will not stand for anyone taking you away from me," she stood up to hug the emotionless Mamoru. But to her dismay, he pushed her away and back down to where she had been thrown the first time.  
  
"Beryl, we were never together. I used you as much as you used me and that's all that will ever be."  
  
"But Mamoru... I love you."   
  
"Love? You don't know what love is, Beryl. I don't think 'fucking' people for favors or clients for business count as love..." Beryl was shock at the most, yes she had seen the callous and rash side of Mamoru, but this arctic emotion he was showing was too cold for even her blood. "Don't come around here accusing my employees of things they don't even know about. Now get out! I don't need this," Mamoru opened the door and stood stiffly, impatiently waiting by the door. "Beryl, I suggest you save yourself from the embarrassment and not make me drag you out by your hair." Her mouth dropped, and after the cruel feeling of rejection sunk in, she regained her composure and stood.   
  
Everyone's eyes were focused on her as she emerged from Mamoru's office. Head raised, chin up, Beryl stopped in the middle of the room. Rei still held her anger in and stood ready for any type of duel.   
  
"WHAT are you all staring at?"  
  
"Someone that doesn't belong here that's for sure," Rei glared to the challenge.  
  
"Why you..." Beryl made a move towards Rei when again, the same man that had told her to leave gripped her arm to a painful hold.  
  
"Leave, BERYL..." Darien about half dragged her towards the elevator and pushed her towards the closed doors. Loosing her balance from his rough handling, she staggered. Balancing, her eyes turned the deepest shades of red, a burning inferno.  
  
"Nobody humiliates me like this," she spat.  
  
"Well I hope this doesn't bruise your ego," he grinned as the door dinged opened. "There's your cue... now leave!" Mamoru crossed his arms in front and leaned on the door.  
  
"This is not over, Chiba Mamoru, you'll come running back," she expressed as she stepped onto the elevator.  
  
"Don't count on it." The casual look of the man didn't help Beryl's ragging fire. "And Beryl... next time you come in this building, you better have an appointment." A few long strides, Mamoru entered his office, the door slamming on the frames loudly.  
  
Stay tune for Chapter 4  
  
Thanks for reading... see you in chapter 4 


	4. Chapter 4

RIVALS - Chapter 4  
By: Raq  
PG13  
  
Warning... Unedited!  
  
Change of Names.  
  
Kunikaze = Kunikaze  
Narahiko = Narahiko  
Zenji = Zenjiji  
Jayon = Jeshi  
  
* In Tokyo  
  
"Mamoru, you gave the employees quiet a show today" his friend entered.  
  
"I'm sure it made their jobs a whole lot interesting" turning from his position from facing the windows "how's Ms. Tanaka doing?" he asked curiously  
  
"She's fine, a little shaken but she'll be alright"   
  
"GOOD" Mamoru exhaled at the thought of his secretary quitting due to high levels of Mamoru woman related stress. Pressing the button to call his secretary "Ms. Tanaka will you come in here when you have a moment" Without so much as waiting for her response, he released the button. He was in no mood to beat around the bush or be nice for the matter.  
  
Within a couple of seconds, Ms. Tanaka entered, flustered and a bit dishelmed from Beryl's shaking. Raising his hand, he motioned for her to take seat.   
  
"Ms. Tanaka, I really apologize for what had just taken place. You out of all people do not deserve to be treated in such a way. Did she hurt you?" Though she was never Mamoru's type, Ms. Tanaka, a woman in her mid 30's still held her young beauty. Fair skinned, she inherited what most typical Asian women adorn. It never even crossed Mamoru's mind to have affairs with his secretary. But he was the concerned boss whom she has given countless hours of faithful work that he couldn't deny.  
  
"No sir, she just shook me up a little"  
  
"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I'll have Rei take the rest of your duties"  
  
"Yes sir" she had stood and started to leave.  
  
"Oh.. Ms. Tanaka, I know you have a fiancé and if any friction between you arises because of what just happened. Please let me know and I will set things right, again I do apologize"  
  
"I will sir and thank you," she waited for his acknowledgement and went along her way.  
  
Mamoru and Kunikaze were now the only ones left in the room. Without another words from Mamoru since his secretaries departure, Kunikaze fixed his stare on his boss. Deep in thought, Mamoru's brow's furrowed, Kunikaze taking note on Mamoru's frustrated eyes.  
  
"Mamoru, you need to get away, you don't look too good"  
  
"I'm just so worried about the faith of the company once Tsukino Financial gets its new CEO" rubbing his temples.  
  
"You know, we don't even know if all these information we have been given are true. For all we know the information could just be all hyped up. We won't really know for sure how good she is until we see her in action. So why don't we worry about her later. In the mean time, you need to take a few days off."  
  
"Maybe your right" Mamoru began when Rei stepped in and interrupted.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Itano's messenger asked me to give this to you" handing both of them envelopes. Both men open the envelope to find and invite.   
  
"I see Mr. Itano is having his yearly theme gathering." Mamoru read on A Luau on Saturday at 6:00pm being held at the Itano's estate on Moon Rosé Drive. "Moon rosé..."   
  
"Uh.. huh.. It sure is. Iv been up their a few times and its really   
nice. Will you two be going?" asked Rei.  
  
"I'm assuming you are?" asked Kunikaze  
  
"Of course. I never miss Mr. Itano's parties.. They are just the gossip of the year. Anyhow, I will be going with Jeshi and a couple of Tsukino executives, including a blond hair blue eyes" Kunikaze's eyes narrowed and Mamoru's raised his towards his friends interest. Gaining the attention she had wanted.  
  
"She's going?"  
  
"Of course... I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss her in..." Rei pointed out in the invitation "and as you can see, the invitation clearly reads. Hawaiian attire"  
  
"SO.."  
  
"Minako-chan has been to Hawaii numerous of times, its her favorite island. And each time she returns she always has a new two-piece skimpy bathing suit to romp around in. I'm sure she she'll be wearing one." she teased.   
  
Mamoru grinned at his friends facial impression and laughing when he saw Kunikaze's eyes bulge at the image that was brought to him.  
  
"I wouldn't miss this Luau for anything" a bit giddy.  
  
"She called to ask if you were going, so I guess I can tell her that you wouldn't miss seeing her in a bikini" she said walking towards   
The door.  
  
"Noooo.. Nooooo. Don't tell her that," he said running after Rei.   
Rei laughed and Mamoru chuckled a bit. The usual composed Kunikaze was turning out to be something else when it came to Mina. "Rei-chan please... don't"   
  
"Relax, Kunikaze I was just kidding but I will call her and tell her that you're going," laughing her way out the door. Kunikaze turned around to face the grinning Mamoru.  
  
"Don't say anything... I don't want to hear it" he shot at Mamoru whimsical glare then flopping himself on the couch.  
  
"Looks like some ones got it bad" he retorted  
  
"Didn't I just say that I didn't want to hear it" facing Mamoru wondering himself is his boss was going to attend "how about you, will you going?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Come on, It'll be fun. It's just what you need to relax. The smell of ocean water, waves crashing, women in bikini's and..."   
***pause*** "wait you don't need any more women! On second thought maybe you need to go somewhere where women are immune to you or doesn't exist."  
  
"And where do you suppose that would that be?" inquired Mamoru curiously.  
  
"I don't know, maybe... maybe... the moon perhaps."   
  
"Where do you come up with these things Kunikaze?" Mamoru chuckled at his friends imagination. Then a buzz from the phone and came Rei's voice.  
  
"Mamoru, Mr. Itano is on the phone"  
  
"Put him through. Ohayo Mr. Itano ......Yes.. Yes we did.... Yes were are and were looking forward to it..." glancing to the side to see Kunikaze's interest. "Meeting Monday... I will be out of town on Monday, but Kunikaze my trusted assistant will be there. Sure 8:30... He will be prepared. Thank you sir. Bye" Mamoru hung up the phone and smiled.  
  
"Where will I be on Monday at 8:30, I assume pm" Kunikaze added.  
  
"No... It's am and it will be at his residence at Moon Rosé Drive" writing a few things down and handing it to Kunikaze. "He is having a meeting with his investors and I want you to be there to help. Make sure you have all that stuff prepared before you meet with them." Kunikaze had taken the paper and read what is needed.  
  
"Wait why do I have to go?"  
  
"You just said that I need a few days off and I'm taking Monday off,"   
Mamoru smiled and leaned further back on his chair.  
  
"Things I do for you..."   
  
~~~  
  
He went home tired as usual, the events that happened this week was just too overwhelming. Unbuttoning his shirt and pants, he made his way to the balcony to capture the evening city lights. 'How peaceful' he thought to himself. "Peaceful.... something my life is not used too"...He started to recapture the past week, his grandparents home, profits up to 80%, women, 'Perhaps Kunikaze's right' he thought. I will go to the Luau.  
  
~~~  
  
* In New York  
  
Back in New York Serena and Sammy drove up to their driveway. Curious to know whose car was parked inside. They weren't expecting any visitors. The car was unfamiliar to both, Sammy and Serena, a black Lexus with the license plate 'strlghts' Walking towards the door, they were both greeted by their mother.  
  
"Hello you two. I thought you guys might have lost your way home,"   
  
"Mom, whose car is that outside?" asked Sammy  
  
"It's a guest for your sister. Serena he's waiting in the living room".  
  
"HE?" asked Sammy taking a glance at his sister.   
  
"I wasn't expecting anybody" shrugging her shoulders. "Thanks mom" now eyeing her mother curiously and trying to find the slightest hint to who it was. "Jaq?" asked Serena knowing that Jaq was usually the only one that loved to surprise her, being the drama queen he is.   
  
"No" Curious more than ever she made her way to the living room to see a dark haired man, a pony tail holding his hair back. With a gasp of fear, she automatically knew who it was. Chills of disgust and fear streamed down her spine but clenched her jaw to hold back any emotions.   
"SIEYA! What the hell are you doing here?" she said coldly.   
  
Sammy who had made his way to the kitchen with his mother had heard the displeasing name that echoed from the halls. "WHAT THE" Quickly he had dropped his things and took big strides to the living room. Stopping in front of the doorframe, his eyes narrowed to the man. "What nerve you have coming here," Sammy clenched his fist. Sieya had been the source of his sisters nightmares and his source of anger.  
  
~Flashback ~   
  
Sammy never drew his guards down when it concerned Sieya and his sister. He had been Serena's boyfriend at that time. He was kind to Serena and to the family at first, giving the impression of an honestly to goodness boyfriend. But Sammy had always been doubtful towards his fake actions. He can see the dark intention he had for his sister when he would find Sieya staring at Serena with a distant and menacing eyes.   
  
Sammy had spoken to him a few times, but he just gave him a remark that angered him even more. Recalling a conversation he had with him at a family picnic.  
  
"Sieya, my sister is very special and I don't want to see her hurt.   
So I want to know what exactly are your intentions on my sister?"   
  
"What ever my intentions are with your sister is non of your business" Sieya remarked with a devilish glare. With those eyes, Sammy feared for his sister. He kept a close eye on her whenever possible, so close that he even had Jaq and Mika his girlfriend help keep an eye on her.  
  
For one week their parents went to Europe for vacation and left Serena responsible for the both of them. She was 21 at the time and finally graduating from college, Sammy was 17 graduating from High School.   
  
After telling her what of the so-called conversation he had with Sieya, and the times where he had seen him flirt with other women, she had have just about enough.   
  
This had just been what Serena needed to leave the man. The relationship with Sieya was not doing so well. She had been miserable, and though she didn't want to admit it, she was frightened of him. The relationship was not healthy. He was very possessive and often followed her every move. Even making what she wore or how she ate her business. Even with it regarded her friends, he felt that he needed to choose. Blowing up and causing a big scene, Sieya would go ballistic when she would talk to her other male friends, especially with Jaq.   
  
During their parents leave, Sammy and Serena had invited Jaq and Mika to stay over and keep them company. Everything was quite pleasant until the doorbell rang. Serena opened the door and to her unhappy surprise found Sieya with a duffle bag swung around his shoulder.  
  
"Sieya, what are you doing here?" asked Serena curiously looking.  
  
"I thought I would come and crash the party," his crooked smile look menacing all the more.  
  
Hearing his voice made Sammy's blood boiled. Going to the door he stood by his sister giving her an assuring hand over her shoulder.  
  
"Sieya, you weren't invited and surely aren't welcomed here." The two stared at each other; blue eyes verse brown eyes, cutting each to shreds. Serena found the tension to build and if she was to leave him, this was the time.  
  
"Sieya... this is really not working out. I don't think we should see each other any longer"  
  
"Serena.. you don't mean that" his voiced softened as he tried to reach for her. Sammy intervened and swiped his hand away. Sieya again narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I do Sieya.. please go"  
  
"Come one Serena... you don't want this. Your brother is just trying to break us apart. Things will be better, I promise!" pleading with her.  
  
"Do you realize how many promises you've broken Sieya? DO I need to even count them for you."  
  
"Serena, those were measly little promises"  
  
"Measly??? You call promising to leave my friends alone and stop harassing them measly"  
  
"Serena.. I was just joking..."  
  
"You call threatening my friends to their grave a joke.. YOUR SICK"  
  
"Sere..."  
  
"Promises are meant to be kept unlike your broken ones Sieya.. Now go, I don't want to see you again"  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"Sieya, I think you better go, you're not welcome here any longer" Sammy spoke. Jaq and Mika now came to view. Sieya's eyes darkened seeing Jaq.  
  
"GOODBYE SIEYA!"  
  
"This is not over Serena," giving them all hateful glares.  
  
"Yes, it is!" with a heavy thud, Serena slammed the door. A huge burden was finally released. Thinking that she had won the battle for now she just wanted to enjoy the rest of the evening.  
  
The evening had gone by too quickly and it was now early morning. Serena and Sammy slept in their rooms while Jaq and Mika slept in the guest rooms. Everyone was in peaceful slumber except for Serena who was restless.   
  
Getting up Serena had made her way down the to the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk to sooth her to sleep. Coming back, she was greeted with the curtains rustling in the wind and the chilly breeze to prick her skin.. Her balcony door was wide open. Shock written all over and a bewildered look she closed the door securing it with a quick juggle on the knob.   
  
"Do you really think I would leave you with out getting what I want?"   
A familiar voice whispered, causing the hairs on her arms raise.   
  
"SIEYA! What are you doing here?" fear starting to alarm her defense. A shadowed figure started to walk towards her fro Zenjiji form. "What do you want Sieya?" Serena started to move to her right knowing that Sammy's room was on the other side.  
  
"Why you of course..."  
  
"Get out of here Sieya"  
  
"No.. I don't think so my sweet. Not until I've had you" His intentions were now clear to her naïve form. She began to scream to the top of her lungs. She threw many items around making as much noise as possible. Serena can hear Jaq and Mika pounding on the door, she screamed harder as she tried to maneuver away from Sieya. Trying to make her way to the door, he lunged at her causing her to lose her balance. Falling forward on her stomach she winced at the loss of air that had been knocked out of her. Her mind started to spin when she was turned quickly to her back. With a sudden weight on her lower half, to her horror Sieya straddled her lower half tearing the top of her pajamas apart.   
  
Serena screamed and fought with her hands, scratching and slapping him as much as she could. Another few seconds of battle something suddenly hit her head and all of the sudden everything had gone black, but not before she heard a gun shot.  
  
Sammy jumped out of his bed as he heard Serena scream in fright. Running to the hallway, he found Jaq and Mika banging on Serena's door.  
  
"Serena...... open the door.." pleaded Jaq with fear written all over his features, he turned towards Sammy and pleaded for some plan.  
  
"Sammy, what are we going to do???" Jaq's eyes welled tears.  
  
"We have to do something" Mika cried   
  
Sammy did not hesitate to answer either or. Quickly running his hardest to his father's office, where he kept all his firearms. Taking the shotgun and fully loading the weapon, he took a few more bullets just in case. Running back upstairs all he thought of was 'SIEYA......! IM GOING TO KILL HIM'.   
  
Noticing the shotgun, Jaq and Mika quickly moved away. Sammy took the first shot, a large hole embedded itself on the door. Quickly the three scampered inside the room, Jaq turned on the lights and held his breath.   
  
Both Mika and Sammy gasped as their watery eyes focused. Sammy clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. By foot of the bed, Sieya had sat quietly atop of his unmoving sister. Her top torn and her undergarments revealing, Sammy's blood rose and took aim at his sister tormentor.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" demanding as he held the shotgun to a threat.  
Even as Sieya slowly rose to his feet, he held a sickening grin. "Move...away from her...and DON'T EVEN think about making any sudden moves SIEYA! Or I'll wipe that smirk off the face of the earth..."  
  
"Little boy's shouldn't be handling manly weapons" he taunted.  
  
"I'm a whole lot more of a man than you.. I'm not afraid to use this," looking worriedly at his sister lying on the floor. "it would be more than my pleasure killing you" his eyes at first not moving from his sisters form, then slowly as it did. Sieya had actually felt the heat from the flames.  
  
Mika's voice was clearly heard as she spoke to the dispatcher and Jaq made his way to the fallen Serena. Tearing as he kneeled before her.  
  
Closing the tattered top "usa..." he whispered "please wake up" nudging her slowly. Jaq had no response, Mika had made her way towards Serena's body, standing behind Jaq. Taking the bed sheet, she and Jaq covered her barely clothed body. Jaq then checked for a pulse and sighed, she was alive.  
  
"She's got a pulse" Jaq spoke, Mike thanked god and though still angered Sammy was quiet relief.  
  
"Thank gods" said Mika with tears straining down her eyes looking up at Sammy. Sirens can now be heard and footsteps running up the stairs.   
  
The police took Sieya, questioned the three of them and when Serena was revived and conscience they got her statement. All grueling 10 minutes of it, she recounted. It wasn't long for a man to take and dominate over one.  
  
When the police finally left it was close to 5:00am, Serena was restless, her bones ache from the mishandling and she was still suffering from the shock. She lay tiredly on her brother's bed, while he slept on the floor restlessly on the floor. Not wanting to leave her alone, not after what had just happened.  
  
IT was a somber morning when they final woke. Not knowing what to say Mika and Jaq made breakfast as they left the two alone. Silence crept along the air as brother and sister sat in the patio area overlooking the gardens. A long silence before one Serena spoke.  
  
"Sammy, I don't want mom and dad to know about this," Serena stared at the endless gardens, obviously thinking of the situations and how her parents would react.  
  
"Serena, Why? Besides what's dad going to say when he finds your door ripped with bullet holes, your bedroom in shambles and it's a possibility that someone could tell him"  
  
"Sammy, just please... keep this a secret between the four of us or until I'm ready to tell them" she said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Or when they find out" he answered and wondered why she was so afraid to tell her parents. They both have been honest with their parents, so why now? Sammy looked in deep within her eyes, trying to find the reason for her secrecy. He found fear, anger, and confusion. He left at that and heeded his sisters' wishes. "Okay, Serena I wont tell mom or dad but we need to get your door fix and room cleaned up before they get back" Sammy stood and gave her a compassionate hug, tears spilled in Serena's eyes as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"It's okay Serena we'll get through this and we still have a few days before they come back". Fortunately the horrible incident happened so early in the morning that no one in our neighborhood really took note.   
  
The incident made it in the paper but it was a very small article and had already been dismissed when their parents got back. By this time everything was back to normal, with the exception for Serena's re-occurring nightmares.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
Having the memories of that night flowed through him, he raged on how Sieya even had the nerve to come back. "I say to you again Sieya, What are you doing here" he demanded and taking his sister behind him. Protecting her as he did before.  
  
"Sammy you have grown..." Sarcastically Sieya answered, "I am here to ask for Serena's apology".  
  
"What???" Serena whispered and stepped aside from her brother. Her eyes narrowed and for a brief moment, it would seem as if she would accept the apology.  
  
"I came to apologize for my actions before" Sammy could not believe what he was hearing. The man tried to rape his sister subjecting her to horrible nightmares for years that follow and 'NOW' he had the nerve to ask for an apology. Hot blood was running through his veins and he had the sudden urge to run for his fathers shot gun to finish what he had not.  
  
"You've got some nerve Sieya, Now leave before I finish what happened years ago."  
  
"Sammy, I didn't come here to ask for your apology. I'm here for Serena's forgiveness. Besides I've done my time and repent for my sins." smiling as he spoke his so called peace.  
  
Serena was quiet and in a daze as she stared at the two. She was taken back as was Sammy, visions of everything that had occurred, horrible memories he gave her and all her feelings, feelings of hatred everything was registering in her mind. She remembered, if she could see him again, what would she say what would she do. The thoughts of wanting to kill him, to torture his being and to skin him alive was then satisfying. It was all the anger she held and never before has Serena ever hated anyone, in the past she always forgave but not this time.  
  
With every bit of confidence while she grew to her full age adulthood, the courage she worked on for so long, all of her lost emotions from being his victim, she fought, living her life day by day. She won, fighting the nightmares he gave and she swore and she will not be frightened anymore.  
  
"How 'DARE' you come in here and have the nerve to ask for my forgiveness" she said coldly, surprising both the men. Irene hearing loud angry voices was now in the room herself. She stood by the doorway that connected the living room and the entrance.  
  
"I will NEVER... EVER... forgive you. Not now, not later, not in another lifetime and I will not stand here and have you in the presence of my home any longer. GET OUT!! Before I with my own hands pull the trigger to your death" her threat loud and clear.  
  
Never before feeling this hatred over anyone, her blood boiled madly. Her mother was in total shock that her sweet Usa could talk so harshly but she knew there would have to be good reasons.  
  
"It seems times have changed,"   
  
"You don't know how much!" Serena approached him and though Sammy was a bit apprehensive having her so near, he didn't stop her. "You think you can come back here and find the wholesome honest to goodness Serena??? Did you? Well let me tell you something Sieya. The innocent Serena you knew is no longer here."  
  
"I can see that" mocking her as she came closer.  
  
"Because of you... I've learned to hate. It's also that same hate that taught me to no longer fear you. So don't think you can intimidate me. Now leave before I make my dreams of killing you become reality" Serena pointing at the door.   
  
Her mother had been silent as she watched her daughter stand up to her own, for what reason she did not know. Sieya was faceless as he walked pass Serena, Sammy and Irene. Sieya was almost out the door when Serena's spoke.  
  
"Sieya" she said calmly "'never'." Sieya turned to wonder. "Never... will you have me!"  
  
Sammy and her mother stood there, her brother with a grin and her mother with shock. Taking one last look at Serena he proceeded out. Serena exhaled in happiness and Sammy embraced his sister, proud of the courage she had shown.   
  
Outside the Tsukino house, and evil intention whispered through Sieya   
"That's what you think!" evilly taking one last look at the house.  
  
Irene was unable to say a word, her mouth open in utter surprise of her daughters actions and not so kind words. She always taught her daughter to be kind, gentle and to forgive. Unlike the cold and angry woman she had just been a few moments ago.   
  
Shock but proud, Serena faced her fears and won the battle on her own. After the proud embrace Sammy had held, Serena looked at her mother realizing she had a lot of explaining to do. "Sammy... I think we have some explaining to do" she whispered. He nodded and kept his arm draped over her shoulder for a comforting hand.  
  
At the living room, they sat silently until Irene questioned.  
"Serena, would you like to tell me what just happened here. Why did the two of you speak such words to Sieya?" Irene needed answers, she didn't raise her children to act such ways, and if they're any type of problems arising with her children and Sieya, she wanted to know.  
  
"Mom, please... we'll tell you but first we need to start from the beginning. K..." Irene nodded and Sammy stood and returned in a few moments. "Mom, remember when you and dad went on vacation to Europe?"  
  
Serena slowly started. During the next hour Serena and Sammy slowly explained every detail to their mother. Even though it was getting late and Serena had a long trip ahead of her, they went through the whole ordeal slowly, trying not to shock their mother even more. An hour or two passed by and finally Irene's initial shock was slowly settling in.  
  
"Honey, why did you hide this from us?"  
  
"I was confused mom. Besides everything was done and over with"   
Serena now felt guilty for hiding the incident from her parents.  
  
"No wonder you had all those nightmares. You had everything bottled up inside that it was eating you alive," Irene now sat next to Serena holding her hand.   
  
"I know mom"  
  
"Well...... it's late you too and your father will be home soon. I suggest the both of you go to bed. And you... young lady.. has long plane ride. SO get your rest now.. I don't think you'll be doing it on the plane." Serena and Sammy both got up from their sitting position and hugged their mother in appreciation.  
  
"Goodnight Mom" Sammy and Serena both kissed their mother dearly on the cheek before climbing the stairs to retreat to their room.   
  
"Usa, I want you to know that you can tell your father and I anything, no matter how bad you think it is. Your father and I will understand"   
  
She was upset to the fact that they kept this secret from her. Especially something as serious as being assaulted and almost being raped. She was scared and horrified that something like that could happen to her daughter but also relieved that it was all in the past. Hand in hand Serena and Sammy began to descend their way up the stairs when their mom called out their names. They turned around to see their mom in tears.  
  
"I love both of you. Don't you two ever forget that.?" Even with tears in her eyes, she smiled. As the two began to step up "and one more thing" Irene said "No more secrets!!!!" Both Serena and Sammy nodded in assurance and made their way up again.  
  
Serena's alarm clock was beeping with the most annoying tone that morning. She looked up and realized that it was 5:00am. She had 30 minutes to get ready so she can get to the airport by 6:00pm.   
  
In record time she was ready in 20 minutes. Well with her hair not being done in her usual hairstyle. She made her way down the stairs to find her luggage already been brought down. Running into the kitchen she found her family sitting and waiting for her.  
  
"Good morning, why didn't you guys wake me," her mother handed her a mug of hot cocoa.  
  
"We wanted you to miss your plane so you didn't have to go" Jokingly Sammy smiled.  
  
"Very funny" Serena said as she stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Okay you two, its time to go" said Kenji.  
  
The ride to the airport was in silence. Sammy and Serena were still tired from last night's ordeal. All that explaining to her mother brought back so many memories. It helped though, she was not afraid anymore. She smiled, as she looked out the window of her brothers emerald green suburban. In no time they were there.  
  
"Geezzz.. Serena what do you have in here." Sammy removed Serena's luggage from the back.  
  
"My car, my dresser, my bed, umm oh and my tub." The three smiled at her early humor.  
  
Serena checked in and was told that she and the other first class passengers will begin to board in 5 minutes. Running to her family, she quickly said her good byes.   
  
"Thanks Dad for giving me this opportunity to prove myself. I wont let you down" she said giving her father a hug and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"I know you wont sweetheart" he said smilingly "Oh before I forget..   
Here" he said handing her a piece of paper "this is the name and number of the man picking you up at the airport. His name is Ben Chua they will help you out around the house"  
  
"Thanks dad" she said while turning to her mother "Thanks mom for understanding. I love you" she said doing the same gesture as she did with her father.   
  
"I love you too," she said returning her daughters embrace. "and remember, no more secrets!" Serena smiled at her mom and nodded. She now faced her little brother.  
  
"Sammy" she jumped into her brothers arms "Thank you 'big brother'... thank you for everything." Serena could not even express her appreciation for brother; she was so much in a rush to think for the right words. She looked at him and said, "I think you know how I feel".  
  
Nodding "That's okay Serena I understand" he smiled.   
  
"Say hi to Mika for me" releasing him.  
  
"I will"   
  
The three watch in sadness as she gave her ticket to the attendant, and before proceeding to the tunnel. She turned, one last time to bid her family goodbye. "I LOVE YOU GUYS" smiled Serena, then she proceeded to the tunnel.   
  
'Being in first class has its advantages' she muttered to herself as she stretched her legs forward. As the plane hovered above, Serena was finally settled down in her actually comfortable seat, her eyes heavy. Tired of all the week's excitement she closed her eyes and peacefully rested.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Written 1999 


	5. Chapter 5

Rivals - Chapter 5  
By: Raq  
  
  
Edited by WolfMistress  
  
Thanks to Bejiin for the help on the translations.  
Tokyou ni youkosou - Tokyo, Welcome   
  
Change of Names.  
Kunikaze = Kunikaze  
Narahiko = Narahiko  
Zen = Zenji  
Jayson = Jeshi   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
* In Tokyo  
  
"Miss, please fasten your seat belt we will be landing in Tokyo   
International airport in a few minutes"  
  
"Oh, Thank you" The trip had been long but in a way restful. During the trip she had mostly slept, only to wake, for meals and to relieve herself from back-aches and sorts.   
  
The plane took its course, smiling as she peered out her window. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach as she felt the plane land roughly. The Captains voice rang in the speakers as the plane stopped.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to Tokyo International Airport. It is 5:00 o'clock in the evening and the weather is currently 72 degrees. We hope you enjoy your stay and Thank you for flying with Japan Airlines" whistles and applause could be heard as the doors to the plane opened.  
  
Serena and the rest of the first class passengers were the first to be lead out. She walked through the tunnel smiling and very eager. Lugging her carryon, Serena made it to the end of the tunnel, where she was greeted by other attendants, "Tokyou ni youkosou, welcome to Tokyo".  
  
"Arigato" Testing and remembering her native tongue, she remembered to be looking for an old man, the man to take her to her new home.  
  
"Yurusu " someone behind her spoke. Serena turned, to find a young man to be staring at her. "Are you Miss. Tsukino?" he asked. Serena was startled, she expected an old man to pick her up.  
  
"Hai... and are your Mr. Chua?"  
  
"No... no... My name is Hiro, I'm here to help you with your luggage. Mr. Chua is waiting for us outside." He kindly offered to take her carryon luggage from her shoulder. "Do you have another set of luggage that need to be picked up?"   
  
"Hai... just one large one. The others were sent a few days ago"   
  
Serena followed him as he directed her to the right area, she smiled happily the butterflies became bee's and now ere buzzing at every win. Through his side glances, the young man admired her beauty.  
  
After waiting for about 20 minutes, Hiro finally retrieved Serena's large suitcase. Slowly going through customs and then proceeded outside the building. Hiro then ushered her towards a white BMW.  
  
Waiting beside the car was a middle aged man that was dress casually in black slacks and white button up shirt. Largely smiling as he saw Serena and Hiro walking towards him.  
  
"Konnichiwa Miss Tsukino. I am Chua Ukio" bowing to her.   
  
"Konnichiwa Chua-san, its nice to meet you, but this isn't necessary" Serena retuned the gesture and bowed as well.  
  
"Oh.. No.. it is tradition."  
  
"That I understand but please don't bow to me" Leaning down she whispered "besides makes me feel funny If we have to constantly bow to each other when we're going to be living in the same home"  
  
Mr. Chua had been surprised but chuckled "hai Tsukino-san, I wont do it anymore"  
  
"Oh no...no Tsukino-san either, makes me feel old..." Serena giggled "how about you call me Serena" Ukio nodded  
  
"Thank you Miss Serena and you can call me Ukio" opening the passenger door. "Shall we Miss"   
  
Slowly, taking the scenic routes Ukio drove casually on the streets of Tokyo. Intrigued as she was, Serena's head turned left to right. Amazed but what she had missed, and even more so the development it had undergone.   
  
"My goodness, Tokyo has really changed" notably marking as her eyes divert from one building to another.  
  
"Yes, it has. I heard that you moved when you were only 16" Taking quick glances towards the rear view mirror, Ukio was much appreciative of her serene beauty and kindness.  
  
"Yes I was only 16 when my father decided to move to New York."  
  
"It must have been hard for you!"  
  
"Yes it was but I had a very good friend to help me through the transition" smiling as she thought of Jaq. She now became deep in thought about the people she had left in New York. Knowing that she will terribly be home sick for months to come, especially during the holidays.  
  
"Serena.. there is your building, the Corporate offices of TFI" Ben informed her dreaming figure. Serena glanced out her window, the building stood tall amongst the high risers. 'Tsukino Financial Inc.' Much taller than the company office in New York. An incredible look passed her eyes, catching Ukio "yes Miss Serena, that black building over there, is yours to run." he said smiling at her from the rear view mirror.  
  
Having known for the past several days that she would be running her own team and her own area. You would think that she would of passed the shock but one look at the building, reality finally hit her. She Serena Tsukino will be head officer of Tsukino Financial in Tokyo, the corporate office of all Asian branches. The butterflies had automatically stopped and now a feeling of nauseated rose to her throat.   
  
"Miss Serena are you all right?" asked Ukio.  
  
"Ohh yes. I'm fine." She replied now coming back to reality and swallowing the ill feeling back to her stomach.   
  
She looked on as she pass by old hang outs, the arcade where she used to play the most recent games and ogled at the boys. She sighed in delight as she saw the park, remember how she used to feed the ducks in the lake, and even have small picnics with her friends. It was all coming back to her now.  
  
"We're here" Driving up in front of a large gated house. The gate had been painted silver, shining to the fullest. Decorated with red and white roses all around, the middle of the gate had an insignia of a moon intertwined with a rose, then the numbers 1821 below.  
  
"I live here?" Ben pressed a couple of buttons in the car, which had opened the large gate.  
  
"Yes, your father said he was making an investment on your behalf" Ben drove in and stopped the car in front of the house. Serena's mouth was agape at the sight of the beautiful house, one she will be calling home. As soon as Ben opened the door, a middle aged woman dressed casually walked out to greet them.   
  
"Miss. Serena this is my wife Junko" Mr. Chua gestured toward his wife.  
  
"Tsukino-san it's so nice to finally meet you." Bowing to respect their young charge. The woman was lovely thought Serena as she returned the customary bow.  
  
"Chua-san, I told your husband that I do not care much constant bowing"  
  
"Tsukino-san.. I.."  
  
"No Chua-san... I prefer it... I would rather consider you both as my friends" Junko look at her husband, somewhat hesitant.  
  
"Hai, Tsukino-san... as you wish"  
  
"Please.. Serena will be fine" Serena stepped near Junko, softly taking her hand. "May I call you Junko-san?" Junko nodded, she will definitely like her new charge.  
  
"Now lets go inside so you may see your new home" Ukio held a large smile. Following closely behind was Serena linked arm and arm with his wife.  
  
The first word that had escaped Serena's lips when she entered was "beautiful". Greeting them was a large foyer, the ceiling gently rounded to the walls. Soft water colors of roses, white, red and subtle pinks were perfectly drawn to perfection. Accenting the floral configuration were green vines, mingling between each rose..   
  
Hovering above, was the most beautiful and ornate chandelier Serena had ever set her eyes on. Star shape crystals that were held by small tiny crystals, then draped all over to connect to one large moon.  
  
"Yes, your mother picked it. She said that you would like it" Junko had spoke with much quietness.  
  
"She was right" Serena smiled fondly at her mothers ability to always know what she liked.  
  
"Come Serena, you've got other rooms to see"  
  
"Are all the rooms as elaborate as this?"  
  
"Basically"   
  
"Your mother brought her own decorator to furnish the rooms. She had wanted to make sure it meets your approval" Serena smiling lightly. This decorator was, from what her father had shared, Jaq. The culprit, perfectly arranged items where it pleased her the most. Everything, as from what Serena could see. From the high ceilings to the tiled floors, it was just as how she would like her own home to be.  
  
Following Ukio up the stairs, they passed by a few rooms. The hallways were even well decorated, fine lamps hang by the walls, paintings and floral arrangements were set.  
  
"How many rooms are there?"  
  
"And this is your room" Ukio had gone ahead and opened the door.  
  
Serena walked in to her new room and was very pleased. Jaq had definitely gone out of his ways to perfectly capture Serena's decorative style. Beautiful tapestries draped across the balcony frame as white sheer fabrics covered the French doors, hinting a cast of sunshine seeping through. The carpets plush like and delicately soft to her touch, her bed was huge in size.   
  
Mahogany stained the four poster bed was done up in royalty. Pale sheer fabric were tied with pink satin ribbons. The linens and bed coverings perfectly matched the entire room creating a perfect ensemble.   
  
Serena walked in further to take notice of the beautiful hand carved marble fireplace. On top of the fireplace hung a framed photo of 4 different but yet similar poses. They were one of many photos that Jaq had made her pose for.  
  
"Your mom had the designer spend much time in here, completely renovating from the original décor"  
  
"I like it very much" Serena smiled. Junko had gone to the balcony doors and opened them, allowing fresh air to stir the dry air that had accumulated.  
  
"This room has the best view"  
  
"I no doubt that," Serena added as she came to step next by Junko, gazing out.  
  
"Serena-chan I will be back with your luggage" Ukio left the two ladies.  
  
"Serena-chan are you hungry? Or can I get you anything?" both Junko and Serena walked back in.  
  
"No I'm not hungry but as soon as your husband brings my luggage I will like to indulge myself in a warm bath" Serena rubbed her shoulders a bit. Her muscles had ached from the long plane ride.  
  
"Ill prepare it for you then," Junko disappeared through some doors and returned with a robe.   
  
"Here Serena-chan, why don't you get undress and Ill prepare your bath" Junko locked the room door, then made her way back to the bathroom.   
  
"Junko-san what time is it?" Serena started to remove her clothing.  
  
"It is 6:30pm" she muttered from the bathroom. She turned on the water and felt the water to her touch. Finding the right temperature she closed the drain, then added bath salts, upon touching the water the salts fizzed and released a light scent of roses.   
  
Serena was now undressed and in her new robe. Noticing the intricate embroidery labeled 'Usagi'. Jaq, she thought and smiled. Her robe had been cut really short. Cut high above her mid thigh making it shorter than usual.   
  
Unfastening the two buns on her head and with one twist her silky hair cascaded down to her calves. Sudden music now whispered to her ears, curiously she walked towards the balcony.   
  
The balcony was of highest quality as well, marble throughout it was amazing how elaborate everything fit in the home. Stopping by the cool rail she closed her eyes and breathed deeply positioning herself to lean down on the marble rail. Welcoming the calling of the sea and the fresh breeze. Serena was provocative and sensual posing the way she has. Hair draped all over white marble flowing enchantingly against the wind. Entranced by the ocean and its soothing nature, she kept her eyes close and after a few moments of short meditation she opened her eyes and smiled as she saw a little girl being carried by whom she can sense was her father.   
  
Watching them made her think about the first time she had gone to the beach with her father. Laughter raged on and an instant she had forgotten why she had gone out to the balcony for.   
  
A quick snap of her head, Serena took observed the party next door. There were tables, chairs, umbrellas made out of raffia and bamboo, food, drinks, and crowds of people all about. Some wore grass skirts as others wore floral printed tops and bottoms, islander Hawaiian music, loud colors, hula skirts. I was no other then a Luau.   
  
On her tippy toes Serena stretched her sore arms up in the air, quickly running her fingers through her hair.   
  
A small light giggled rang about and Serena again was force to look for the father and daughter. Satisfied, Serena smiled fondly at the family.   
  
The feeling of being watched was nagging her mind. Feeling a few sets of eyes staring at her, Serena turned back to luau and saw five men doing just that, talking and staring directly at her.   
  
The five men wore floral shirts, solid color shorts or casual slacks. Another man decided to join them and in no time was also staring at her. Talking but frequently gazing back at her, she stared in interest, trying to read their lips. All were handsome according to Serena. Her eyes searched theirs, and in an instant she came upon the ebony haired man, she became curious.  
  
She stared at him until they both were locked in each others eyes introduce themselves without words, she was startled when one of the men waved and gestured an invitation to her but before she was able to decline the offer she was caught off guard by Junko.  
  
"Serena-chan, your bath is ready" she said looking to what she had been staring at, noticing a man waving. Also noticing the other men admiring her from atop.  
  
"Thank you.." somewhat in a startled voice, almost forgetting she was to take a bath. She looked back to where the six men were and glanced directly at the black haired man, smiling before retreating to her room.   
  
Walking towards her room, she stood at first then setting sight on a small writing desk on the side.  
  
Serena entered the bathroom, the soft scent of roses tickled her tired sense. "Junko, Do you know the family or the person who lives next door?"  
  
"Yes, Itano-san" Junko answered.  
  
"Was he one of the six men down there?" Serena asked as she untying the knot on her robe.  
  
"Yes, the one that waved" smiled Junko noticing her young flawless and innocent beauty.  
  
"I figured that. Can you please give this to him" handing her the note.   
  
"I don't want him to think that I'm rude by not responding to his invitation" Serena said as she got in the tub. "Oh and please don't give them my name. We can formally introduce ourselves some other time".  
  
"Okay... Ill check up on you later" Junko had closed the door as Serena settled herself down. Making her way down the stairs she ran into her husband.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"It seems that Serena-chan has encountered some admirers next door. They invited her over to their party but she is tired" she said showing the piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"So she wrote them a note of regret" he said as she watch his wife walk down the stairs.   
  
Junko went outside and made her way through the sand towards Mr. Itano's house. Six men stare at her in anticipation of what she had to say.  
  
~ At the Luau ~  
  
"Mamoru, Kunikaze" Narahiko and Zenjiji called out.  
  
"I didn't think you were coming" said Narahiko to his friend. Then eyeing the many women that conversed. "This was a great idea" he murmured as a fine brunette crossed his path.  
  
"Just as long as you stay away from the red one" Jeshi pointed out as he neared them. Their eyes averted towards the woman they recognized as Rei. Eyeing first the others before giving a quick tolerant nod towards Mamoru.  
  
"Hey Jeshi, How you doing?" shaking Narahiko, and Zenjiji's hands. Turning slightly towards Kunikaze and Mamoru.  
  
"Jeshi.." greeted Kunikaze.  
  
"Kunikaze.." Jeshi returned before silence were between the two.  
  
"Something in mind Jeshi?" asked Mamoru watching him curiously.  
  
"Since you asked.. I DO" Jeshi drawled "I would really 'appreciate' it, if you keep my fiancé out of Tsukino business." The three other men stood silently.  
  
"What ever Rei does is her decision" Mamoru returned dryly "I didn't put her up to it" His eyes leveling to Jeshi with a smirk.  
  
"My ass.. You've put a fucking strain in our relationship because even though as dirty as you are, cant stay on top of things..." Jeshi glared, Mamoru didn't as much flinch by his words.  
  
"Strain.. you know what she told me Jeshi.." Mamoru paused eyeing his drink at first then bring his eyes back to Jeshi. "That your relationship was strained from the beginning"   
  
"Liar.. When? And Why would she tell you this"  
  
"You know..." Kunikaze didn't like this, not at all. Mamoru was toying with Jeshi's temperamental mind. " During our late night... dinners... alone" Jeshi lunged for Mamoru and gotten as far as grabbing his shirt. Kunikaze held him back and Narahiko grabbed his hand that was springing to make contact with Mamoru's unfaltered face.   
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD..."  
  
"Jeshi don't..." held Kunikaze and Narahiko. Jeshi looked around and the party had stopped to see the commotion between the two. Rei had looked mortified at the sight.  
  
"You don't know a dam thing about me and Rei." he shrugged off Kunikaze and Narahiko. "Keep your hands off of her" he warned before he turned to leave. They watched as Jeshi approach Rei, whispering something in her ear before she followed him out. The party had resumed and Kunikaze gave a deep sigh.  
  
"Mamoru-san, why the hell did you go on doing that for?" The non-caring of a man, stood uninterested to the berating that Kunikaze will be doing. "Do you realize this will cause Rei to go ballistic, especially since you fed Jeshi those unnecessary thoughts of You and Rei"  
  
"I can handle Rei" Mamoru voiced his opinion. "and I was bored"  
  
"BORED! Doesn't it even matter that your putting Rei's relationship on the line here" That caught his attention and said nothing. Now even though he didn't care much for the guy, he cared about Rei. A tiny bit of remorse pulsed in his veins as he stared into his glass.  
  
"He..llo... Mamoru baby.." a woman with a short floral skirt and matching bikini top spoke huskily, grabbing the men's attention as well.  
  
"Hello Millie" Mamoru sipped his drink, setting aside the Jeshi, Rei incident. She glided over to the five men making sure they saw every inch of her curves.  
  
"Why haven't you been returning my calls sweetie? I was getting worried about you." she stroked his bangs away from his eyes.  
  
"I've been busy"   
  
"Busy, even for little ol me" Millie took Mamoru's glass, sipping it carefully, her eyes settled on his. "I tell you what, meet me at my place at six o'clock tomorrow and you can make it up to me". A smile formed on his lips. "Can I expect you?" With the weeks that had just passed, thoroughly Mamoru had avoided his mistresses and overzealous women but then again he was a man with needs. The week's frustrations with his rival company hadn't made it any easier. Mamoru eyed Millie, with every bit of sex oozing through her perched eyelashes.   
  
Different, Millie was one to not dwell with promises from him, she was in favor of just free sex, no attachments. Perhaps Millie's company was what he needed. One last glanced at her inviting smile he answered. "Ill be there" with dark livid eyes. Kunikaze noticed and shook his head.  
  
"Good, I cant wait" swaying as she left the men to gaze at her noticeably swaying hips. Mamoru from the corner of his eyes had noticed a tall tale of a grin on Kunikaze's lips.   
  
"What"  
  
"I thought you were trying to avoid those?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Narahiko questioned as he still held his eyes on Millie's hips "is she good?"  
  
"Are you asking me to share my secrets?" asked Mamoru "But I'm sure Kunikaze knows" He eyed Kunikaze, true he has had his own personal evenings with Millie.  
  
"Terrible... you know that" Kunikaze described him.  
  
"Take a look at that?" at their friend's request, all four men tore their eyes away from the subject and gazed up to the balcony. A free pixie like woman, provocatively leaning against the marble rail greeted their sight. A perfect eye-candy, the men stared in awe at the delicious goddess above.  
  
"Holy Shit..." muttered Narahiko "I just die and gone to heaven?"  
  
"My God does she even know she has an audience" asked Zenjiji  
  
"I highly doubt that" answered Mamoru also dazing at the woman. His eyes narrowing to try to recognize the woman, but all he could make out was a robed figure, a long set of refined legs and a vast amount of golden tresses that glowed from the from the dimmed lights of her balcony. A scene in 18th century romance stories, she was a siren calling out to sea.  
  
"Look at all that hair, imagine... having all that fanning all over your pillow and..." Zenjijiji lowly voiced for the men to hear.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you but I've always been a legs kind of guy" Kunikaze narrowed his eyes to the long limbs, imagining them around him intimately.  
  
"Im with you there Kunikaze... Does anyone recognize her?" asked Mamoru curiously.   
  
Still in awe, Mamoru like the rest, watched in full attention at the goddess above, her provocative pose feeding into their arousal. His throat drying as he swept over her body. Taking considerate notes on her golden halo. Pooling like waterfalls and roused up by the subtle wind, her mane wavered enchantingly, adding much more to her bewitching figure. Deep in thought, Mamoru didn't even notice the conversation being directed towards him.  
  
"Mamoru-san..." Kunikaze had shaken his shoulder "you alright there?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Mamoru side glanced at his friend for a second, his eyes clouded with curiosity... then shot back to the girl on the balcony. Kunikaze didn't miss a beat as he watched Mamoru's interest deepen with every glance. The sparkling curiosity that his eyes held, not at all like the useful eyes he held for Millie a moment or two ago. Five men stared in content, watching the mystery woman as she steadily looked out at sea.   
  
"I am not imagining this." Zenjiji voiced still uncertain if the figure above was real. Serena glanced over to the party, narrowing her eyes a bit to the crowd.  
  
Serena stretched her arms up and was on her tippy toes unknowingly showing the higher part of her thighs. The men took deep breaths and groaned simultaneously when she lightly ran her fingers along her hair.  
  
Anything at the moment can made their wildest fantasies erupt in their minds. It was becoming harder to bare, aching and hauntingly needing to know the woman's name. Thankful that they had been standing behind some rails they stood tensely, watching Serena play her innocent self.   
  
Facing forward to the family playing about. Serena quickly turned to face the men to be staring.  
  
"Houston we've have a problem" Narahiko comically added, all too stunned to say anything else. All five now were smiling at Serena and couldn't help but fluster in embarrassment for getting caught staring.  
  
"We better quit staring. There is still a possibility that she might have a husband or a boyfriend or something that might insinuate bottle injuries " Zenjiji wisely commented but still kept his far out gaze.  
  
"Hey you five, what are you guys doing here by the rails. The party and the women are over there" Mr. Itano pointed it out. When he received no response, only silence, he became curious. Lifting his own eyes, he sought out what had caught these men's undivided attention, now he himself was captured.  
  
"No wonder" he approached the men quietly. "I knew I their had to be a reason for this piece of property to be so expensive... the view here is beautiful" stepping in line behind the rail. "I don't recall having new neighbors!" he asked himself.  
  
"Do you know her Itano-san?" asked Mamoru politely.  
  
"No... She must have just moved in. The house was purchased a year ago while I was out of the country. I have only seen a middle aged couple about and from what my servants had gathered they are the care takers. Believe me if I had only known I would of invited her without hesitation" Itano had mentioned admiring Serena above.   
  
"Well its not too late" Mamoru insisted as he looked up to be caught in Serena's gaze.  
  
"Yes.. yes its not too late" the others murmured.  
  
"I suppose not" Itano waved, motioning her to come down.  
  
"She's smiling, perhaps she'll join us" Zenjiji anxiously waited.  
  
"I sure hope so" Narahiko added.   
  
Mamoru still caught in the gaze faintly heard the comment, smirking fondly as he tenderly spoke "Yes... I hope so as well..." The five men stopped staring and quickly did a side glance at their friend. Their brows furrowed, the statement being of question, had it been said with lust they understood, with sarcasm they would of wondered, but the statement was gently coated, acknowledging hidden interest. "Another has joined her" their eyes that furrowed at the Mamoru's statement returned to the balcony.  
  
They all watch to see her reaction when a woman came out and faced her. Ruining there gaze as Serena turned away.  
  
"Is that her mother?" asked Jeshi  
  
"I think that's the wife of the caretaker". Smiling at first Serena tore he gaze away from Mamoru, leaving him disappointed as she returned to her room.  
  
Waiting in anticipation, they sighed as the women who stepped out was not Serena but the other.  
  
"The woman with her" they watched her come closer with ever step.  
  
Junko took a deep breath and walked on to face Mr. Itano and his guests. "Good evening Itano-san, I am Chua Junko" Junko bowed respectfully.  
  
"Good evening to you Chua-san" he placed his glass down on the marble rail.  
  
"My lady had asked me to give you this note" Junko handed Itano the note, waiting as he unfolded and waited for his reply. The note and with beautiful pen men ship he read in English -  
  
To the host of the party,  
  
Thank you for your offer and it would have been gladly taken. But I have just arrived from a long trip and am very exhausted. Perhaps we sometime in the following week we can formally meet.  
  
Your New Neighbor  
  
Curious to know, Mamoru looked over Itano-san's shoulder. Itano felt the curiosity of his business partner and smiled. "Tell me Chua-san, Does your lady have a name?"   
  
"Yes, she does, and a beautiful name it is. But she had ask me to not disclose her name."   
  
"I see."  
  
"Is their a reason to why she would like to remain nameless?"  
  
"No.. sir.. but the miss had wanted to formally introduce herself in a latter time"  
  
"Miss?" Mamoru commented but yet was a silent question.  
  
"Yes... Miss..." Junko watched the young man's gaze float from her own back to the balcony with something more than a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"She is exhausted you say, where did you lady come from?"   
  
"She is from America Itano-san and right now my lady is taking her bath..." a stiff groan, a cough then a chuckle was heard and Junko was trying real hard to hold her respect and not laugh at the four men. The only one who had seemed quite composed was Itano-san himself and the man who had re-iterated 'Miss'.  
  
"A bath" a mutter was heard "would I pay to see that!"  
  
Five accusing pairs of eyes stared at him. Eyeing him cautiously as Mamoru's piercing shards warned him.  
  
"Was I thinking out loud?" Narahiko pointed at himself and watched everyone nod. "Cold....... Drink anyone?" Narahiko departed from the group.  
  
"Then Chua-san can you tell us how old your lady may be?" asked Zenjiji quite curious.  
  
"Would your Miss, happened to be tied?" asked Kunikaze rapidly tying to meet Mamoru's gaze.  
  
"Perhaps her number?" asked Zenjiji quietly and sarcastically to himself. Chuckling as he met the watchful eye of Kunikaze, then dying as he watched Mamoru's "I see Naomi standing their looking bored Zenjiji... why don't you go dance with her"  
  
"I think Ill do just that" leaving the men behind.  
  
"Yes you should!" nodded Mamoru before returning his interest of questioning the woman. Junko bit her lip suppressing laughter within, before speaking she kindly smiled towards the host who in tune was also not far from laughing himself.  
  
"Sir with much respect, I think these questions should be directed to her. I do not know if she will approve of me giving such personal information"  
  
"I agree.."   
  
"and.. if there is nothing else Sir, I will be heading back now, I still need to unpack her belongings." Bowed Junko.  
  
"Oh yes, go ahead and tend to your lady" They watch Junko turn to leave but pausing a bit.  
  
"By the way, the answer is No"   
  
"No to what Chua-san?"   
  
"About Miss having a boyfriend" directing to Mamoru. A light expression was on Mamoru's face as he gazed at Junko's small quaint eyes. Nodding, acknowledge the given information.  
  
"Arigato Chua-san" he said as he watched her leave.   
  
"You know if I don't know any better, I think that last comment was directed to you Mamoru" Kunikaze again found Mamoru to stare at the balcony.  
  
"No... you think?" sarcastically said Itano.  
  
Narahiko and Jeshi finally returned, handing everyone with bottles of asahi.  
  
"Is it safe to come back?" asked Narahiko handing drinks.  
  
"I think I need something colder than that" Mamoru took the bottle and brought it to his mouth. Taking a small gulp as his eyes turned upwards towards the balcony once more. Hoping and wishing that she would come step out.  
  
"Lets go get something to eat... there's no use to standing here."  
  
~*  
  
An hour had passed since Serena had fallen into a relaxing sleep. A knock from Junko had awaken her, glancing at the clock on the counter... she had been too relaxed to realize how long she had been soaking.   
  
Releasing the stopper and raising out of the tub she stifled another yawn. "my goodness" she whispered grabbing a towel and wiping herself before slipping on her robe. Brushing her hair, Serena had walked out of the bathroom to find Junko unpacking.   
  
"How was your bath?"  
  
"Why didn't you wake me? Another few minutes I would or probably turned into a large prune." Junko smiled fondly at Serena before motioning to intimate clothing.  
  
"I laid these out for you."  
  
"Thank you, its exactly what I had in my mind" Serena thankfully smiled. Junko slipped in the closet again hanging and putting away several items. Serena had taken her lacy undergarments and slipped them on. Serena's hair covered her mounds as she disrobed and slipped on her short silk and lace chemise.  
  
Flopping herself on the bed, she sighed then noticed the still lingering island music playing about. A quick glanced at the balcony had her thinking.  
  
"Junko-san did you give the owner the note I had given you?" she asked  
  
"Yes I did and 'they' are very eager to meet you."   
  
"Perhaps I'll introduce myself tomorrow" Serena began brushing her hair. Junko walked out of the closet to find Serena brushing her blond mane.   
  
"You have such beautiful hair" Junko had set everything aside and sat beside Serena and offering to help.  
  
"thank you" A few strokes and Serena was again falling asleep. The soothing motion on her scalp and massaging movement of the brush was calming.  
  
"You know... those men out there were trying to pry information from me"  
  
With her eyes closed to the massaging feeling of the brush, Serena politely asked "questions on what?"  
  
"They were very curious to know who you were" Junko smiled "where you came from and if you had a boyfriend" Serena's eyes opened immediately.  
  
"What did you say" she turned anxiously waiting to know what Junko had shared.  
  
"I told them No"  
  
"And how did you know that" asked Serena  
  
"Your mother and father told me that you were very single" she chuckled lightly.  
  
"They did... did they..." laughing "What else did they tell you?"  
  
"a few things here and a few things there.."  
  
"I think perhaps I need to call my parents to ask what they've been saying on my behalf"  
  
"I can assure you everything they have told me were all in good nature... by any chance are you hungry?"   
  
"Actually I am a bit hungry... airplane food just seemed to not go well with me. Junko laugh as she got up and handed Serena the brush.  
  
"I think I can find something. What would you like?" asked Junko  
  
"Something light, its getting late and I don't want to be too full."  
  
"Okay, Ill be back" said Junko as she closed the door. Serena continued to brush her hair and lightly smiled as she can still hear music outside. Looking at the clock beside her she noticed that it was 9:15 pm. Walking out to the balcony, she happily sighed at the bountiful stars that sparkled in the sky. With her barely there chemises drifting, flowing around her lightly, she again leaned on the marble railing.  
  
The silk gown she wore was short but a perfect length for Serena's 5'8 slim figure. The beginnings of the sultry vesture were the spaghetti straps. Silkily thin and designed with each one silver heart shape charm in front, the charm connected the straps to the sheer pieces that held her breast snug. Fitted on top, the overlay of lace and sheer chiffon romanticized her whole ensemble. The depths of her cleavage taunting ones eyes, starting from the low parts of her breast to the midst of her revealing cleavage, the gown was alluring and sensual in every way. The back was cut into a V, revealing her velvety smooth skin. Given one to admire her from the tops of her neck to her tailbone. This was Serena's favorite of her collection.   
  
As she got to the rail of the balcony she breathed in deeply, taking the oceanic breeze. She began to brush her hair and had given up when the wind teased and rustled through. The evening was most peaceful, even the loud music next door could not disturb her reverie of calm. Realizing after a few seconds of the music and her reason for her return, she took a quick glance down and found herself to be hurdled with laughter from within.  
  
The sight before her was of one from a comedy line up or an episode of Saturday Night Live. Tipsy men and women, awkwardly danced and jiggled around. The final draw was when someone had brought out a stick and had everyone followed his move to do the limbo. Laughter erupted even louder as guest fell left and right.   
  
Caught in happy laughter, she didn't notice the group of men admiring her once again. Grabbing her stomach Serena leaned over the rail laughing and brushing strands of hair away from her face. Her face clear from the strays, her eyes found a noticeable group. One that she noticed were the same four men she had seen before she went off to bathe. A dark blush crossed her cheeks being caught in what she thought her obnoxious laughter and glee.   
  
Straightening, Serena kindly returned their smile. Here eyes catching one particularly figure, a man who stood tall, regal in a way and very sure. Not knowing what his eyes held, she can feel the enraptured presence within. His appearance, from what she can make out, was in shadows but still his high cheekbones were well defined. The subtle quirk of his lips, were tantalizing in every way. She was sure appreciative of his handsome definition in his khaki colored slacks and deep blue crisp floral themed shirt.   
  
Hoping that in the blackness of night that they didn't notice the deepening blush coloring her cheeks. Obviously not from her original embarrassment, but for the trying way her mind had defined the man she knew nothing about. A few moments had passed and it was unclear to how long they had been staring at one another, but her composure of clam and cool died as the dark haired man came closer to her balcony. "oh no!" Serena whispered  
  
~*  
  
"Kunikaze why aren't you dancing with Mina-chan?" asked Zenjiji  
  
"She left already"  
  
"How about you Mamoru, I'm pretty sure all these ladies would like at lease one dance with Mr. Chiba"  
  
"I'm not in the mood" sighing as he answered then directly staring at his glass. Kunikaze from the time they had seen the girl above have been observing his friend and from his friends candy coated comment. A deep thought had crossed his mind. A few times he had caught Mamoru staring at the balcony and he is to wonder how long till he would make a move or make his unknown intentions clear. He decided to pry.  
  
"Mamoru, what's up?... you've turned down every girl that asked."  
  
"You feeling alright man?" Jeshi eyed his friend and his girlfriends' boss.  
  
"Or rather distracted" Kunikaze grinned as he held the attention of his friend.  
  
"Distracted? By what?" asked Zenjiji  
  
"His rival of course, Mamoru-san has been working......" Narahiko added to the discussion. Still Kunikaze held his gaze to Mamoru who held no face.   
  
"Or who?" Grinning, Kunikaze saw the gleam of interest in his eyes.  
  
"Kunikaze, not one woman has ever distracted me. What makes you think one has now?" Just when Kunikaze wanted to prove him wrong to his words, a giggling sound traveled with the gentle winds. At first the five men stared at one another then looked around to find no one.  
  
"Where is that coming from" asked Mamoru looking around.  
  
"I don't know" Kunikaze answered as he quickly looked up to find the culprit.  
  
"She's returned" pointed Jeshi towards the balcony. Mamoru's eyes traveled up, almost nerved for waiting but as soon as his eyes caught the pixie, he wasn't disappointed, none of them were.  
  
"Have you seen anyone so... so..." Kunikaze began but couldn't get the words out. They all watch her curl down over the marble rail, laughter traveling to their ears.   
  
"Whoa!" whispered Zenjiji. Cut low, Serena didn't realize she was giving them a small glimpse of her breast area.  
  
"Nice........."  
  
"Ahh.. Huh.."  
  
"I wonder if she knows, what she's doing to us" Kunikaze becoming uncomfortable with the firmness along his lower body.   
  
"I don't think so" Mamoru too feeling his own body tensing in arousal. After a few moments of being undetected they were to their highest peak of arousal. Stomach churning as they watch the pixie play her roll as a seductive on the balcony. Serena had steadily looked at the men and consciously straightened herself up.  
  
"Is that a blush I see?" asked Kunikaze taking a swift glance at Mamoru. Busily studying the woman, Mamoru failed to hear Kunikaze. Staring... all he could do was stare, 'who is she' he wondered. Finally after watching her fidget around the balcony he finally made his mind up. Mamoru started to walk away from the group of men.  
  
"Where... where is he going?" Zenjiji and Narahiko both asked.  
  
Kunikaze smiled, his intuitions and guesses were starting to reveal a side of Mamoru none has ever seen. Watching as Mamoru eagerly walked his way towards Serena's Balcony.  
  
Walking with not a care of the presence he had left next door, his strut defined in the sandy depths, head held high and the sure calm physique he has always shown was even eminent in the dark.  
  
From the sandy floors to the grindy marble floors that began once he entered the grounds. Grindy from the sand... his steps static sounding, closing in and near the girl. Lifting his head he set eyes on her, closer he came her form became prominent and what he and the others were able to see from a far was nothing compared to how the girl looked at closer range.  
  
"Ohayo" Serena had started, feeling a bit flustered to have to meet someone in her intimate attire.  
  
"Ohayo" Mamoru stared at the angel, mesmerizing her every form, her shadowed cheekbones and shadowed lips.   
  
"Enjoying the party?" asked Serena calmly, conversing to ease her nerves.   
  
"the usual.." he took note of the accent of a non-native Japanese lingo.  
  
"The usual? DO you not dance at parties?" she asked  
  
"Well actually, I've been waiting to ask the right woman" he smiled handsomely giving her the hint of wanting to meet. Serena said nothing, trying to ease her beating heart as the huskiness in his voice was evident, yet it also warned her. "If she would only come down".  
  
"Perhaps some other time. I've had a long trip and am a bit tired. Aside that I have yet to have dinner."  
  
"I see" disappointed but not given in so easily "how about I join you?"  
  
"Join me?" she questioned "you mean dinner?" Serena watch him nod to her guess. "A complete stranger... My mother told me never to invite a complete stranger to my home" she smiled to soften the rejection.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru miss.." Mamoru of course didn't waste his time and took his cue.  
  
"Nice to meet you Chiba-san.. my name is Usagi"  
  
"There now Usagi-san, I am not a total stranger anymore"   
  
"A persistent man you are Chiba-san"  
  
"I am, especially when given the chance of having a beautiful woman's company"  
  
"Do you always charm all your women this way?" Serena grinned "It seems that your flattery has been all worked"  
  
"No I don't.. If it seemed that way it is because... it's so easily thought with the likes of you Usagi-san, it's only befitting. Do I pass to join you?" he asked sure that he had gotten her to agree. Serena held her gaze to him. Though it was tempting to have company...  
  
"Se..." Junko began to say when she saw Serena's warning eyes. She stopped within completing her name "Usagi" she heard her whisper.  
"Usagi-san... your dinner is ready" looking over the balcony to recognize a man she had encountered earlier.  
  
"Arigato Junko-san, Ill be there in a bit." Serena watched Junko wink at her then entered her room once again. Her attention now to the man below. "If circumstances were different Chiba-san, I wouldn't hesitate to invite you in. I'm afraid your still a stranger to me... some other time..." Mamoru nodded in respect, as much as he was determined to meet her, it was futile when she was determined to stir him the opposite way. "till we meet again, Chiba-san"  
  
"Definitely... count on it" he almost threatened "and when we do Usagi-san... have dinner with me?"  
  
"When we do Chiba-san..." she thought for a moment "permitting I feel comfortable... dinner could be an option." she smiled lastly before retreating.  
  
Serena began to walk back to her room as a gust of wind suddenly blew strong making her hair flow up revealing her smooth flawless back which in turn made the three men in the party groan and Mamoru's jaw tighten in frustration.  
  
Serena had retreated in her room and the men watch Mamoru make his way back to the group. His eyes showing his brief disappointment.  
  
"So, did you get her name?" Kunikaze prodded.  
  
"Usagi" Mamoru's lips turned into a grin.  
  
"Rabbit... cute..."  
  
"At close range..."  
  
"Even better" Mamoru took one last look towards the balcony and thought about the next time they will meet.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Written. 10.99  
Revised. 1.31.02  
  
Raq 


	6. Chapter 6

RIVALS - Chapter 6  
By: Raq  
  
  
  
Sunday Morning ~  
  
Hearing the sounds of the ocean thrashing, Serena's eye's fluttered open. Unaware at first, she sat up, taking in her surroundings. A soft whimsical smile played on her delicate features.  
A soft knock came from the door and she spoke with morning ease.   
  
"Come in" Serena waited. Behind the door peaked Junko with what she assumed was her breakfast tray.  
  
"Good morning Serena-chan, how did you sleep?" Junko greeted as she balanced the tray she held.  
  
"Very well, thank you."   
  
"Where would you like your breakfast?"  
  
"Oh.. Um the balcony would be fine," Serena blushed, remnants of the man she encountered last night played across her mind and Junko caught on.  
  
"Junko-san, will you join me?" Tying her robe, Serena met with her friend as she laid the dishes on the table.  
  
"I've already had my breakfast, but I can keep you company"   
  
"I would like that very much... What's that Junko-san?" Inquiring as she notice the brown envelope wedged between her arm.  
  
"This was delivered to you today, I think its from Kina-sama" she included.  
  
"Thank you," looking over at the writing in front "it is" opening the large envelope. Inside were a few profiles and a quick letter from the man himself.  
  
Serena-chan,  
  
I know you are pretty tired from the long trip, so I figured I should send this to you so you may review them in your home instead. I changed the meeting date between you and the executives for Thursday instead of Monday.   
  
Till then I hope you enjoy your new beginnings in Tokyo and am looking forward to seeing you on Thursday.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Kina-sama  
  
  
"No meeting on Monday" she said to herself "What am I suppose to do till Thursday?" taking a quick glance at Junko she stood, retrieving her glasses from her brief case.  
  
"You can re-adjust to your surroundings and see the sights before you start working,"  
  
"Your right" Flipping through the profiles briskly, Serena stopped before she took a quick glance at Junko "Junko what are you doing today?"  
  
"I'm going grocery shopping and a few errands here and there"  
  
"May I go with you?" asked Serena.  
  
"Of course you can. Ill be leaving around 11:00 will you be ready by then?"  
  
"Hai, I'll be ready in no time"  
  
"do you need me to keep you company still?"  
  
"Ill be fine," said Serena as she stared at Junko walking towards the door.  
  
"Ill see you at eleven then," Busily eating her breakfast, she opened the introductory profile and was fully engrossed on the report, it was while she was reading the market analysis, when she looked at the time. Quickly she scrambled to her room.  
  
15 minutes before 11:00, Serena came down wearing a lavender chiffon slip summer dress. Gliding down the stairs with the largest smile on her face it was catching to the eye.  
  
"Ohayo gozimaisu" Serena greeted to the couple cleaning the already immaculate kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo Serena-chan, How was your first evening here?" Ukio winked at Junko and teasing his charge at the same time.  
  
"Lets just say I slept like a princess" she giggled then remembered the decision she had made while she dressed herself and thinking of the man she had encountered the same time. "Ukio, Junko, I decided that since I have returned to my birth place, I would like to use my birth name Usagi." Smiling at her decision, both Junko and Ukio nodded.  
  
"Usagi-chan it is"  
  
"I heard that you acquired yourself a couple of admirers last night" with a grin, he watched Usagi's cool features turn a to a little shade of rosy pink. "I heard your going to go with Junko," changing the subject, feeling the jab from his wife.  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"Are you ready?" Junko wiped her hands clean and picked up her keys on the counter.   
  
"Sure I am. I'm all dressed, got my shoes on and ready to go" Serena babbled following Junko out the door. "So where are we headed to first?"  
  
"I was thinking we can go to the bakery first," Junko took a left turn to a fairly medium size lot. "and here we are," Delighted Usagi sniff the air, smelling the fresh baked breads.  
  
"MMMmmmm... I love fresh bake bread," following Junko inside then entering the bakery they were both greeted by a plump bubbly looking man.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu" the old man who knew Junko from the start approached them.  
  
"Good morning Ogata-sama, how are you this morning?" asked Junko as she looked on to the different varieties of freshly baked breads.  
  
"Business is the usual, but it's always a pleasure seeing you here" said Ogata now glancing over to Usagi. "Chua-san, I see you brought me a visitor perhaps a new customer".  
  
"Hai, where are my manners. Ogata-san this is Tsukino Usagi she is the master of the house" Gesturing towards Usagi. The old man had already sought the beauty as she entered. His observations of the woman was beauty times over, her smile was infectious.  
  
"It is nice to meet you Ogata-san," Usagi bowed cheerfully.  
  
"Tsukino-san...I would prefer you just smile, it seems to brighten up the bakery even more."   
  
"Mr. Ogata-sama your bake goods smell wonderful" Usagi beamed at all the baked goodies on racks and shelves.  
  
"Would you like to sample some of the best bake breads in Japan?" he watched her nod and smiled "Come over here and let me give you a quick tour and a taste of our families pride and joy" walking towards the baking area, Junko and Usagi followed behind. Going through corridors and corridors of supplies the walked a few before setting foot in the actual bakery.  
  
"Welcome to Ogata's Bakery" A few men, particular the younger ones had stopped their duties a bit to admire. From one end to the other, they followed her every move. Usagi followed her guide, oblivious to the audience that had been captivated by her presence. 'blending' Junko had thought as she watched her charge, she would not be able to blend as a commoner.   
  
Usagi politely listened in on Mr. Ogata's explanation about each area, machinery and everything else that made his baked goods the best of the best. Stopping in front of a large oven where many types of breads were being baked. Mr. Ogata carefully removed a loaf of bread off the pan with his mitts.  
  
"Here Usagi-chan, this would be your first taste so therefore it shall be special" he said with his smiling round face.  
  
"Oto-san, we are in need of more yeast," A young man, bearing his mid twenties entered and neared the old man.  
  
"Son you know very well that we have them in the warehouse next door" Looking a bit baffled to his son's question, until he took note of his son's interest at the moment. Taking a glanced towards his line of sight, Usagi-chan stood next to Junko, tasting the their offering while they chatted about the freshness. "OH............ Gomen-Naisa, Tsukino-san" Usagi turned to him and smiled.  
  
"please Ogata-san call me Usagi"  
  
"Hai, Usagi-chan... I would like to introduce to you to my son Kaneto"  
  
"Konnichiwa Kaneto-san" Usagi held out her hand. Kaneto accepted her hand politely.  
  
"Konnichiwa Usagi-san, it's a pleasure"  
  
"He is single and is going to school to be a Lawyer," he said as he proudly patted his son on the back.  
  
"Father..." Wincing at his fathers comment, he turned away slightly to look on to the others around.   
  
"It's nice to meet you Kaneto"  
  
"Chua-san, is she any relation to you?" he asked curiously towards the woman  
  
"Oh no Kaneto-chan, Usagi-chan is my charge, she is the owner of the house Ukio and I stay in"  
  
"Oh.." thought Kaneto remembering several deliveries to their home when Ukio or Junko was rather too busy to come down to the store. "I see, are you on vacation Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Oh no... I made a career transfer"  
  
"Usagi-chan just arrived from America," Junko quickly added.  
  
"America? That's a bold move, what kind of career transfer if you don't me asking?" curiously asked Kaneto.  
  
"I was transferred to work for a financial institution."  
  
"Which one Chiba Bankers Corp or Tsukino Financial Inc."  
  
"Why do you assume either or?" asked Serena curiously  
  
"Well you've come a long way and I don't think you would transfer all the way from New York to a small financial branch."  
  
"Your right" she giggled "I will be working for Tsukino Financial Inc"  
  
"Usagi-chan are you ready to go, we have more errands and other people for you to meet"  
  
"Hai.. I'm ready, it was nice meeting you Ogata-san and Kaneto-san. Thank you for the taste test"  
  
"Usagi-chan, We hope to see you here again and anytime you want a taste any of the loafs, Kaneto here can help you" he said as his son smiled.  
  
"Arigato" Serena followed Junko out the door.  
  
They proceeded again to other parts of town, from dry cleaners to specific markets they covered a great part of the city. Usagi met new people and tasted everything from fruits to pastries and being as kind as Usagi, everyone took a liking in her. Junko laughed at the whispering jabs from one parent to another, asking if Usagi-chan was available.   
  
"It's 1:00pm where are we going too now?" asked Sere happily  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Junko  
  
"Not really, I think I had a bit too much to taste" Both Junko and Usagi laughed as she patted her stomach.  
  
"Okay... Now we go grocery shopping," Junko drove up to the local grocery store.  
  
"This grocery store will have everything you would need from eggs to imported items like some...... American food, in case you get homesick"   
  
"Junko-san, I would like to cook tonight, would that be alright?"  
  
"Why of course, anytime you want to cook just let me know,"   
  
"I was thinking of" Usagi described a wonderful meal.  
  
"mmm.. sounds good, I cant wait!" Junko linked her arm around Usagi and walked happily to the shopping carts.   
  
A day had passed and already Junko has grown fond of Usagi and treated her the daughter she could never have. Sensing her needs, just like a mother would and in that same sense, the feeling was mutual.   
  
Junko grabbed a cart and proceeded to the entrance. Walking in, as the same usual reaction came from many admiring men, as some halted their movements. It wasn't coincidence that each aisle that Serena went into had many men offering there help.   
  
An emerald green Mercedes maneuvered its way to the store parking lot, dressed in casual jeans and a polo shirt, two men stepped out.  
  
"Mamoru, what are we doing here?"   
  
"Millie asked me to pick a few things up" sighed Mamoru.  
  
"Gods, you would think she would go shopping before she invited anyone over for dinner. But you must be in a rut if your actually going to pick these things up for her." Kunikaze spoke as he watch his friend's brow in irritation.  
  
"Let's just get the things and get out of here. I'm in no mood!" His mind was restless after the warmly figure eluded his mind. His visions still kept re-living the moment when he first laid eyes on her. Restless, irritated and frustrated he was in no mood for anything.  
  
"Excuse me, which aisle would the stuffing be?" asked Kunikaze to the grocery clerk.  
  
"It would be on aisle ten Sir," said a young man pointing at aisle 10  
  
"Thanks" Briskly, Mamoru walked over to aisle 10. Stopping to find endless kinds of stuffing. Mamoru sighed in wonder! "Chicken, Beef???? What the hell kind a stuffing does she need?" frustrated Mamoru was trying really hard to keep his anger in check.  
  
"Did she tell you what she was cooking?"  
  
"Hell if I know," Mamoru turned to watch Kunikaze laughing. "I don't need this" he muttered.   
  
"Hmm aisle 10, here we are." Usagi walked down the aisle looking for the items on her list. She encountered two men kneeling and arguing apparently over stuffing.  
  
"No let's get this one, it says good for both chicken and beef," Mamoru grabbed the box.  
  
"Why didn't she send her maid to do her shopping......... No this one, it looks better on the picture" Kunikaze indicated grabbing for another. "Forget it I'm calling Rei" Usagi had been standing behind the men, watching and waiting, giggling a bit she startled the men.  
  
"I don't give a shit.. just grab one and lets get out of here" Mamoru returned the box he held when he heard a giggle. He took one glance at Kunikaze who had already turned.   
  
Dumbfounded at first, he held his gaze, his eyes dancing merrily to her giggling figure. After a brief contact, he watched her link her hands in front and smiled warmly at the both of them. "Gomen, I didn't mean to laugh at the both of you." She spoke in fluent Japanese but with a slight accent. Mamoru's eyes drifted to her hair, natural golden threads, eyes brightly twinkling with mirth, it was all too familiar.  
  
Usagi too felt the familiar feeling as he turned to looked at her. Their eyes lock in introduction, already her heart beat in a different tune.  
  
"Its all right" a charming smile played on Mamoru's lips. Kunikaze had glanced over towards Mamoru and wondered. Why now has Mamoru's voice turned into the playboy slur he is using on a girl he had met in a super market.   
  
"May I make a suggestion?" whispered Usagi, tearing her eyes away from Mamoru to look at his friend. Kunikaze nodded and Usagi took the smile that played on Mamoru's lips as a welcome response.  
  
Stepping forward between the two, her shoulders touched the mid of theirs. As Kunikaze paid attention to her chosen knowledge of stuffing, Mamoru closely eyed her, so close he could smell her provocative scent. His eyes appreciative of her beauty, at close range, he found her to be flawless. Her cheeks didn't hint any makeup but all natural rosy cheeks. He leaned back a bit to see her figure from behind, an inspection that was seriously teasing his sexual senses. Smoothed and contoured, the combination of the delicious shape of her body, her unique pigtails that she sported were innocent, but the loose and freefalling tresses is complete turn on. Long hair had always been a turn on for him, he can already imagine them silkily draping across his body. The girl had much of it, much to tangle his hands in, much to tease him endlessly.   
  
Still examining her beauty he failed to notice that she was now turned to him. Usagi had caught his roaming eyes and narrowed her own, finding hilarity in everything and anything at the moment. "Are you finished" she whispered closely at the back of her hand smiling brightly along. Mamoru grew a light pinked hue and when he saw the jollity in her eyes he chuckled.  
  
"Thank you." Mamoru again flashed his charming smile that inspired most women to offer their numbers or be taken to anything the man said.  
  
"Glad I can help" smiled Usagi as she walked off putting two boxes of stuffing in the cart. Usagi left the two men behind; they still couldn't comprehend just how beautiful she was. Forgotten by the two men, Junko smiled largely recognizing both men at first glance.  
  
"Hello.." Junko greeted breaking both men's appreciative glance at Usagi. Mamoru and Kunikaze turned, their eyes wide in recognizing the middle aged woman. "Here's your chance to ask Usagi those questions" Junko pushed her cart ahead.  
  
"Usagi!" The men had passed up Junko who was in the verge of laughing. Following where Usagi had turned, Mamoru and Kunikaze bumped into many people, knocking some items down even.  
  
"Mamoru.. here's your chance" Kunikaze had said watching Usagi picking up grapes. "although I think you might have a little competition" noticing other men contemplating their move. Mamoru looked around, seeing many men staring directly at her. Briskly stalking towards her, not giving the other men another chance to step forward.  
  
"Usagi?" Usagi turned abruptly as she heard her name.  
  
"Yes.." she whispered and tilted her head a bit in wonder. "How...??" Usagi narrowed her eyes a bit, the man knew her name, how? she did not know. Looking him over she noticed that familiar black raven hair, tall figure and...   
  
"I believe you are now to have dinner with me" his voice full of mirth. He watched her rack her mind in recognition. Till her smile widened and he knew she remembered. Why she didn't notice it before, she didn't know!  
  
"Chiba-san??" the lovely smile when she graced his name was unbelievable, his eyes trailed to her lips, very much pleased with the ripeness.  
  
"Hai" watching her eyes twinkled in laughter, she suppressed a laugh by biting softly on her lips. "I see you like grapes?" he changed the subject a bit noting the large bag grapes she had already chosen. "and apples?" he saw the large sack of apples on top.  
  
"Oh yes, there a few of my favorites, but grapes the most" Usagi took another bunch then placing them in her bag   
  
"How about you?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't eat them much"  
  
"Why not?" she stopped a bit for his answer.  
  
"I think perhaps every time I do eat them their a bit too sour for my liking"  
  
"Not all grapes are sour... and besides their very good for you" smiling at him as she took a nub and popped on in her mouth. "They're especially great when their crispy" She giggled as his brows furrowed.  
  
"Crisp.. you mean... like Crunchy? I have never heard Crunchy grapes before" Mamoru laughed at the thought.  
  
"You haven't?" Usagi watched him shake his head "Your missing out" plucking another nub from the bunches in front. "open up" Mamoru looked at her finger holding the nub of the grape and then to her eyes, simply radiant "It's not poisoned," his eyes traveled back to the grape and obeying he opened his mouth. Usagi tip toed a bit before casually with her thumb and index finger pushed the grape in his mouth. Winking as he bit into the grape hearing a muffled crunch. "So??" her smile was too infective, that he grinned in response and nodded his head agreeing.  
  
"Crisp"  
  
"and..."  
  
"Sweet..."  
  
"see... I..."  
  
"sweet... like you!" Usagi blushed brightly and turned away. "I like" Mamoru whispered staring at her features... his words mean a whole lot more then the knobby fruit. Looking away from him she noticed Junko waiting, with a large smile on her face.  
  
"Gomen, but I have to go" Usagi began to walk off.  
  
"Wait" Mamoru gabbed her wrist, halting her get away.  
  
"Yes.." she whispered.  
  
"You have not answered." said Mamoru staring down at Usagi's blue eyes.  
  
"Answer?" she asked forgetting about their original conversation as she stared into his eyes. Usagi felt trapped, unable to pull away from his demanding gaze.  
  
"Dinner?" he huskily breathed, his hand on her elbow, instinctively pulling her closer.   
  
"Dinner... I... " she began to say when..  
  
"Chiba Mamoru..." the moment had been broken. Standing firm a woman with reddish brown hair stood.  
  
"Oh No..." muttered Kunikaze. The woman first stared at Usagi and miffed a conceded sigh before wedged herself between Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi was taken back and dropped the bag of grapes she held in one hand and another bag of apples in the other. The apples scattering out of the bag as it hit the ground. Mamoru growled in anger as the woman chatted on and as much as he wanted to pry her off of him, he didn't want to make a scene. Shooting Kunikaze a very demanding look, Kunikaze caught on and neared the Usagi who was still staring at Mamoru and the girl who clung to him possessively. Watching the two, Usagi found Mamoru's features to change, from the flirtatious being he was a moment ago, to the firm grim features that stared at the woman in front of him, his jaw tightening and his eyes blazing a fury. "Let me help you" Kunikaze tapped Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"Oh.." Kneeling she picked up the apples and began to return them to her bag. Kunikaze helping and adding to the load, standing as he picked up the bag for her "Arigato..."  
  
"Kunikaze" he held out his hand.  
  
"Oh.. Usagi.." she smiled as she shook his hand in return.  
  
"Can I help put this in your cart?"  
  
"Arigato that would be helpful" Usagi took one look at Mamoru who still hasn't said one word. His eyes though furious were apologetic as he looked her way. Stifling a quaint smile she nodded and walked away with Kunikaze in tow.  
  
"Arigato Kunikaze-san"  
  
"no problem" Kunikaze laughed as he side glanced towards Mamoru. Staring directly at them. "Sorry about that"  
  
"Oh no that's okay, its not your fault" Usagi looked back at Mamoru who was staring directly at her. Flashing him a wondrous smile. "Junko-san I think its time to go... thank you again for your help" pausing a bit "and tell Chiba-san that perhaps some other time"  
  
"I will, have a nice day Usagi-san"   
  
Mamoru had watched Usagi walk off, and finally found himself going beyond the fury he felt for the girl before him.  
  
"I'll give you five seconds to take your hands off me before I pry you off." he muttered.  
  
"Mamoru-san... I..." the girl was lost, and even more embarrassed as Mamoru roughly pulled her hands away from his chest and pushed her away, her hand trying to steady herself from the impact, jammed against a pile of apples. Adding to her embarrassment the mountain of apples tumbled down to the floor.   
  
"Take a hint Natusmi! I don't like you!" grinding his teeth and walking off leaving her to stand alone in the rolling of apples all around.  
  
"Miss that would be 5080yen" said the young man.  
  
"Oh my gosh.. Usagi-chan, I forgot to go to the bank do you have any money" Junko asked embarrassedly.  
  
"Hai" said Serena taking her wallet out and realized that she only had dollars.   
  
"Junko-san I only have dollars" Usagi blushed as the people from behind watched them.   
  
"Dollars!" Mamoru eyed Kunikaze a bit then smiling.  
  
"Gomen... but can you compute the total in dollars instead please" asked Junko.  
  
"I can, But I have to give you change in yen" said the young man.  
  
"That's fine, I need some yen any ways" said Serena happily to the young man as he gave her the total and her change.  
  
"Here's your change Miss"  
  
"Thank you...Sorry for the inconvenience" Serena looked at his name badge "Jianko-san"  
  
"No problem.." he said as he smiled at her, admiring.  
  
Usagi and Junko made their way out and headed towards their car when Usagi spotted a flower stand. "I'll be back". Happily seeing all the pink, lavender, yellow, white and red roses. "Oh there so beautiful" caressing each color with her delicate touch, Usagi hardly noticed two men walking out of the grocery store.   
  
  
"Your cold"  
  
"She deserved to be left standing in that heap of a mess" strode Mamoru to his car. "and on top of that... I still didn't get my answer on dinner with Usagi"  
  
"Oh yeah.. she told me to tell you.. perhaps some other time.. which I'm assuming is dinner?" Hearing Mamoru sighed, Kunikaze had gone to the passenger side waiting, from the corner of his eyes he found a blond blur. Turning... he's lips upturned into a smile. "Well it seems that you can ask her again and maybe this time she'll say yes" Mamoru turned to look at the end of his friends gaze and spotted her immediately. Beneath his dark sunglasses was determination, have her agree to having dinner, why? The chase! his answer. Tossing the keys to Kunikaze, removing his glasses Mamoru quickly went his way, cornering her before she left again.  
  
"Sir, I would like a dozen of the pink, yellow, lavender and white please," said Serena as she picked up a lavender rose and brought it delicately to her nose.  
  
"You like roses as well, I see." Usagi turned quickly and found Mamoru taking a step before being right beside her.  
  
"Yes... their my favorites.. and most fragrant in my opinion"  
  
"Fragrant... as you are?" huskily stating, remembering the smell of rose petals as she neared them in the market. Usagi quickly looked away, feeling the faint blush starting to rise. Taking a single long stem pink rose from the bunch, she fingered the petals before she wiggled her index finger for Mamoru to lean down. Lean down he did, and as he did Usagi placed the budding rose under his nose. Closed eyed, Mamoru inhaled and was completely overwhelmed. It was just like her, the light pleasant ambrosial way it lingered in the air, teasing and intoxicating one's sense. "is it?" Mamoru opened his eyes and locked eyes with Usagi.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Nothing?" Usagi asked wondering what he had meant.  
  
"Unfortunately... its 'nothing'.........compared to you" his last three words huskier than he wanted.  
  
"Are you always this flattering?"  
  
"Not unless I see something I like" her cheeks might have been flaring from the flattery but her mind was doubting his seriousness.  
  
"Flattery doesn't always get you places Chiba-san" his smile that brightened when her cheeks flared turned into a semi embarrassment grin.  
  
"Unfortunately not" All his years of bachelorhood, never had he been denied. They swooned and hopeless to his charms, unfortunately this woman needed a little more attention. A determined grin crept as he watch her strut to the other side, his eyes following her every move.  
  
"May I help you pick some flowers up for your lady Chiba-san?"  
  
"My lady?" he asked narrowing his eyes  
  
"You've haven't forgotten the girl in the super market already?"  
  
"Oh her" Mamoru chuckled, Usagi's brow raise in curiosity. "she is not my lady."" he said now staring at her golden mane.  
  
"Was?" she grinned.  
  
"no..."  
  
"No... It looked like you two were more than acquaintances"  
  
"We're acquaintances... never my lady" lowly he grinned to her inquisitions, she was playing, amusing him as he went along.  
  
"So no lady?"  
  
"No lady, why do you ask?" Usagi shrugged, holding her smile.  
  
"Just curious, just incase you needed help choosing from all these beautiful blooms"   
  
"For a woman to receive flowers from me has to be very special. I.. 'don't' just give flowers to anyone Usagi-san"  
  
"Special acquaintances you mean?"  
  
"No" Mamoru chuckled "Certain women in my life and they are 'very' dear to me"  
  
"Certain women, meaning more than one. You've got yourself a handful" Usagi suppressed a giggle.  
  
"Its not what you think" he laughed with her catching on to what she had thought "my Oka and Obo-san's are very special women". Impressed by the sincerity in his voice, Usagi smiled whole heartedly.  
  
"I bet they are" she looked at Mamoru straight in the eyes before picking up the flower before her. "A white rose, the rose for purity and innocence"  
  
"Innocence... purity?" he asked.  
  
"Each color of rose has a meaning Mamoru-san"  
  
"Here you go miss" the old man handed her 4-doZenji of pastel colored roses.  
  
"Arigato" Usagi handed him money and watch him nod. Mamoru observed the bouquet of roses in Usagi's arms and noticed a particular one coloring being left out. Finding the crimson bunch, Mamoru picked a large long stem bud and waited till she turned.  
  
"You seem to have forgotten the color red. You don't like red?" Usagi neared him.  
  
"I would never forget them and yes I do like them" Usagi picked up the red rose he held and caressed the petals gentle before returning it to its place. Mamoru never missed the un-known yearning he saw in her eyes. "They're actually my favorite... But I can only wait till someone gives them to me."  
  
"Why so?"  
  
"A red rose, when given confesses passion and true love. It is something a lover would give to his other" her head slowly raised, meeting his piercing gaze she steadied. For a moment or two they locked, searching for something.........  
  
"Sumimasen.." interrupted the old man, standing next to Usagi handing her a handful of change. Mamoru hesitantly pulled his gaze and smiled perfectly.  
  
"Oh!" she turned "Arigato" blushing as the man gave her a look and nodded his head. The old man left the two alone and Usagi returned her blushing figure back to Mamoru. "Mamoru-san, have you ever received flowers before?"  
  
"Cant say I have" he answered curiously. Smiling as she took a handful of yellow roses from her bundle. Turning to the man behind her, she said a few words and he disappeared to the back of the booth.  
  
"I think perhaps we should change that... it feels rather nice... and special." A few minutes later the man returned with a small bouquet, arranged and garnished with baby's breath tied together with raffia. "Arigato..." she thanked the man again before turning to Mamoru. Usagi let out a small giggled "Here you go Mamoru-san" handing him the arrangement.  
  
Kunikaze watched from his view and was grinning from ear to ear. The girl was keeping Mamoru interested, she smiled a lot and from the looks of things blushed as much. It also looked as if she was keeping Mamoru on his toes. 'Interesting' he thought. From the corner of his eyes he saw someone walking near them. As he focused Kunikaze inwardly groaned, 'better ask her Mamoru...... quick...' he muttered.  
  
Mamoru took the bouquet and was taken by surprised; he never thought that receiving flowers could feel so... 'nice'. Looking down at the bouquet he was speechless, touched and soft hearted. "Arigato Usagi-san...I..."  
  
"Mamoru-san" a light airy voice giggled making a wide-eyed Mamoru turn to face...  
  
"Yuji.." Mamoru felt the bouquet leave from his hands and into Yuji's.  
  
"Is that for me?" the woman sighed not noticing the angered look Mamoru was throwing at her nor the irritated look that Usagi was giving. Mamoru took a quick look towards Kunikaze, currently hitting hit head on the roof of the car.   
  
Feeling the need to apologize, Mamoru took his burning gaze from Yuji and glance towards Usagi. What he found interested him, though she held to a calm collective state, her eyes dazzled into a spitfire. Without another thought, he tore the bouquet from Yuji's grasped and lashed.  
  
"Give me that... DO you see a card with your name on here?" he looked at girl with fury. "I don't recall ever giving you flowers nor do I ever intend too." He growled. Yuji knowing better then to test his anger, eyes brimmed with tears step back a few. Usagi's spitfire dying when she heard Mamoru's angered reprehension. So angered, the girl walking quickly to where she had appeared. Usagi, quickly feeling remorse, sorry for the woman who had been cut down slightly turned away.  
  
"Another one of your acquaintances?" Usagi joked light heartedly  
  
"You can say that" he laughed along with her.  
  
"Anyhow, Mamoru-san it was nice meeting up with you again. Hope to see you around" Usagi turned to leave when Mamoru just as it was in the grocery store held her free wrist.  
  
"Usagi-chan... Let me make this up to you... " Usagi turned to meet his seductive gaze once more. "Let me take you to dinner" his speech coated with softness. Penetrating, luring her to agreeing to dinner. Mamoru's eyes already started to smile, feeling that he had won.  
  
"Mamoru-san I would lo... honk......" A blazing horn of a passer car woke her from the hidden spell. Shaking her head she cleared her throat, she regained her composure answered "Mamoru-san... I really appreciate your offer but I don't think we should." Dying in disappointment, he said nothing. "Besides... I think were ever you go or where ever dinner would be, you would have an endless list of acquaintances"  
  
"Another city" he pressed  
  
"Mamoru-san I don't know you, going to another city with a stranger, not likely"  
  
"We were more of strangers last night than we are today. In fact I've gathered information on you already during our brief meetings" Mamoru crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"and what would those be?"  
  
"Just the way you know which stuffing to choose from" his features full of mirth, Usagi grinned "And that you came from the US from what you paid with in the store... and your favorite... grapes..." he eyed her "crunchy... crisp... grapes as a matter of fact." Usagi couldn't help it as she was hit with a full hearted laugh. Mamoru shortly joined her, merrily enjoying the moment.  
  
"And from that you consider us to be beyond strangers..." She said between breaths, heaving from laughter.  
  
"Well, if you agree to dinner, naturally we can get to know each other even better and there are plenty of places where we could be alone."  
  
"For some reason your statement seems to forewarn me." Mamoru realized, catching the idea between his lines she was sharp. "I still stand by my answer Mamoru-san, perhaps some other time. When I'm settled.. See you around Chiba-san" Usagi winked and walked off. Mamoru watched as she took several steps away from him, he looked down to see the bouquet of beautiful arranged yellow roses and wondered. He lifted his eyes to watch Usagi open the door..  
  
"Usagi-san?" he called and watched as she stood still watching him fully, waiting for his next words. Mamoru quickly walked to her where she stood. Softly he raised his bouquet.  
  
Usagi looked at the roses in his hand "you said they had a meaning, yellow?" he asked.   
  
"Friendship and Admiration" she smiled before entering her the truck "see you around Mamoru-san" Mamoru stood aside and watched the truck driven by the older woman pull out and drive away. Slowly Mamoru's gazed turned from the truck to the roses and a humble smile turned on his lips.  
  
Kunikaze watched Mamoru turn with the most wholesome smile he had ever seen. A full life smile, something hardly seen on the mans chiseled and hard business like features. Strutting towards Kunikaze, the smile on Mamoru's face was infectious.  
  
"SOOO??" Kunikaze asked as he watched Mamoru lift the bouquet of flowers in his direction.  
  
"Yellow... friendship and admiration"  
  
"Are you sick... your speaking in rhymes?" asked Kunikaze. "Did you get her to agree on dinner?" Kunikaze entered the vehicle and watched his friend turn on the ignition.  
  
"no... but she will agree sooner or later" Mamoru grinned.  
  
  
End of Chapter 6, stay tune for 7  
  
Written.10.12.99  
Revised. 1.02 


	7. Chapter 7

RIVALS-Chapter 7  
By: Raq  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Thanks to all that had a wonderful response to this story. I have to say it made me get off my ass and get on working. I did some major scalping in this chapter, I found that the original line was horrible, well to me at lease.  
  
  
Changes  
As you've seen, I've done some changes throughout the recent chapters and it wont end there. I would like to make some obvious factors.  
  
Name changes, I've decided since they were in Japan they should at lease hold Japanese names.  
  
Mamoru and Jeshi hostile attitude, Jeshi doesn't like Mamoru very much as you can see now. In the original story, they were much friends, I've decided that Jeshi and Mina will come to champion Usagi when it comes and definitely give our Mamo a hard ass time.  
  
Yes, Mamoru is as arrogant as they come nower days but we have to admit we all love it when he comes down on his knees, humbling himself for his Usako neh?  
  
And Usagi, I had her pretty innocent and naïve before, but I think it will all change.  
  
Anyhow Enjoy!  
  
  
~  
  
"A special delivery just arrived for you, it's on your desk", Mina's assistant told her boss as the striking blonde returned from a meeting.  
  
"Arigato, screen my calls Kayu, I have quite a bit of paperwork to review."   
  
"How about Mr. Nakamura?" her assistant arched a knowledge brow.  
  
"He's an exception", a slight blush touched Mina's cheeks. She quickly retreated to her office before her blushing increased. Her eyes immediately caught sight of a vase holding delicate yellow roses. Sinking in her chair and with a dreamy expression on her face. She plucked a single rose and inhaled he sweet scent. 'Oh, Kunikaze', she sighed before opening the attached card.  
  
"I request the honor of your presence at the Café Millennia this Thursday at noon. Please bring this invitation." 'Kunikaze, you're so romantic', Mina sighed dreamily again. She quickly dialed his number, and patiently waited for that familiar voice that always caught her breath.  
  
"Mr. Nakamura please, its It's Miss. Aino" Kunikaze's secretary immediately transferred her through.  
  
"Mina"  
  
"Kunikaze! I know you're busy, but arigato for the roses. They're lovely, and yes, I'll be there!"   
  
"Flowers? What flowers?" puzzled and bewildered, Kunikaze's pride soon turned to jealousy.   
  
"Oh Kaze!" Mina giggled, "Stop pretending! I just received the yellow roses and the invitation to meet you for lunch tomorrow at Café Millennia." Romantically he heard her sigh.   
  
"Gomen ne, Sweetie, but I didn't send you flowers, and I haven't been able to plan for lunch tomorrow."  
  
"Its not you?" Mina was puzzled, taking the note out again, she re-read every word.  
  
"No honey its not me"   
  
"If you didn't, then who did?" the question directed to herself. She was not only extremely confused, but curious as well.   
  
"I don't know, but I don't like this! Don't go!" He said it out of concern, but also out of jealousy.   
  
"Kaze, don't tell me what to do!"   
  
"Minako, it isn't safe! You don't even know who sent it to you!" Kunikaze argued, her felt a steam of concern. Who could have sent it? What were their intentions? Unanswered questions flowed through his mind. "Don't go!"  
  
"First of all Kaze, I don't see any ring on this finger, further more, I will not tolerate your tone and temper. I will go, and if you don't like it and its just to bad! Serves you right for not thinking of sending me roses in the first place, humpf!"  
  
"MINA" the line was dead.  
  
In her office, Mina inspected the roses, yellow, not red. So it couldn't be of someone that was obsessed with her. No these bright yellow roses, symbolized something else.  
  
Kunikaze stared at the phone, disbelief, she hung up! Anger and jealousy swept through him, slamming the phone down on its cradle, storming out towards Mamoru's office. Completely ignoring Mamoru's secretary informing him that her boss was currently in a meeting.   
  
"Mamoru!" barging into the office, not a care that Mamoru held a scowling face.   
  
"Kaze, yes you are my best friend, but don't think I don't have enough balls to fire you!" with irritation from his narrowed gaze, he stared at his friend. "Take a brake" Mamoru turned to the two managers that were present.   
  
"I need your advice! Perhaps even cancel a meeting for me."   
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" Mamoru cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"You and Zenji are going to Café Millennia with me at noon tomorrow!"  
  
"Kunikaze, we go there every lunch time and besides I cant, it took months to arrange this meeting." Quietly Zenji sat on the couch quite amused.  
  
"Mina just called and" Mamoru's eyes rolled heavenly.  
  
"Mina, is your personal business, not mine, Zenji's or the four other men coming from afar"  
  
"Stop being a bastard and listen will you and besides what's gotten your boxers wadded?" Mamoru looked on impatiently, he wasn't about to tell them anything about his frustrated evening. "She received 'roses', with a note inviting her to lunch", Kunikaze paced back and forth angrily as he relayed the information. "She thought I sent it to her, WHICH I DIDN'T!" he stopped pacing to look at Mamoru and Zenji. "Don't you guys see?! Someone's trying to move in on my Mina!" Mamoru and Zenji exchanged glances.  
  
"Why not, its not like you two are married!"   
  
"That's what she said!" With a scowl, Kunikaze went on "But that's not the point. The point is, its not safe" Mamoru and Zenji stared at one another the back to their friend. "OKAY, so im jealous too!"   
  
"So I should cancel my meetings cause you can't keep other men from pursuing Miss. Aino!" Mamoru's question was more of an impatient statement.  
  
"I still don't see why we need to be there or what you want us to do about it?" asked Zenji.  
  
Kaze's explanations went on, why he needed to be there, and what type of problems he would have to deal with. Amusingly Mamoru looked at his friend, he was completely taken in by the Tsukino executive. No doubt their relationship was deepening. Perhaps, this would be a good thing. Leaning back on his leather chair, he listened.  
  
Throughout the day all the other girls received invitations that mirrored Mina's. Ami received a bouquet of lavender roses, Rei's were pink, and Molly's were white, each, looking forward to their mysterious luncheon.  
  
~ Thursday  
  
Molly had impatiently endured her ten o'clock meeting. She could hardly wait for lunch. As she headed out, she ran into Amy and Mina near Jeshi's office.   
  
"I'm on my way to a special lunch at Café Millennia." she heard Amy relay to Mina.  
  
"That's where I'm going, too and for the same reason!" Mina and Molly revealed. Both were curious then but now!  
  
"Minna" Amy began, "you didn't happen to get a bouquet of roses and an invitation did you?" Ami watched their eyes widen.  
  
"Hai!" said Mina and Molly in surprise. Then they looked at one another "You got one, too?"  
  
"What is going on here? What's this about roses?" asked Jeshi, as he emerged from his office.  
  
"It seems that all three of us received roses and are going to a luncheon", said Ami. "Do any of you know who sent these invitations?"  
  
"What invitations? and why wasn't I invited?" Jeshi never liked to be left out.  
  
"I certainly don't know. I first thought it was Kunikaze, but he denied everything," Mina quickly relayed the conversation she had with him the previous day.  
  
"Well, at least we don't have to go alone" Molly sounded somewhat relieved and stared at Jeshi.  
  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" frustrated, Jeshi questioned. The girls throughout the years had become his close sisters. They were family to him in a way but all these girlie things were quite odd.  
  
"Minna, we better go or will be late!" Ami began heading towards the elevator with the girls quickly in tow.  
  
"Jeshi, we're sorry! We'll explain to you on the way"  
  
"Come on, Handsome. You get the lucky job of playing bodyguard in case we end up dining with a looney!" Mina playfully grabbed Jeshi's arm and dragged him along.  
  
Makoto hummed a pretty tune as she put the finishing touches to the table. Each plate had a single rose that corresponded with the color of the bouquet that was sent earlier. 'Oh this is gonna be so fun!' she smiled as she looked at her watch. 'They should be coming any minute now!'  
  
"Makoto", called out a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi, Honey!" She walked over to her finance, giving him a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Makoto, what's going on?" asked Motoki looking at the elegantly decorated table.  
  
"Well . . .umm . . .someone paid extra to have this table reserved with finishing touches." Makoto giggled. It wasn't a complete lie - besides, he would find out soon enough. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Motoki chuckled. "Because, I had a very angry Kunikaze on the phone earlier about Mina meeting someone here for lunch. Not only have you added special touches to this table, but you brought out your best china and linen!" Makoto tried to speak, but found herself in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Honey, it's not funny. He actually thinks that someone's trying to move in on Mina!"  
  
"Gomen", Makoto tried to control her laughter, "but, Honey, Kunikaze doesn't have anything to worry about. As you can clearly see, it's a table for six not two."  
  
"I see that, but can you please clue me in."  
  
"Hey Motoki", Kunikaze strolled in, looking around from his entrance.  
  
"Hey guys, your table's right there." Motoki pointed to a table to the right of the especially reserved one. Makoto had to choke back more laughter as she saw Kunikaze staring down every man in the restaurant.  
  
"How about Mamoru-san's table?" asked Zenji  
  
"He's coming?" asked Kunikaze  
  
"He decided to have a lunch meeting instead"  
  
"I knew he wouldn't let me down"  
  
"Unfortunately the upstairs is occupied and already reserved so I had to sit him there" Motoki pointed.  
  
"Perfect!" Kunikaze and the rest of the men took their seats. While Zenji, who had set sight on Mamoru's secretary, followed by their investors met them.   
  
The group was settled and started their orders when Mina entered with the rest of the girls and poor Jeshi behind.  
  
"We'll it seems that Mina isn't the only one attending this rendezvous", Narahiko observed  
  
From behind the Tsukino's Groups Entrance, Mamoru and one other investor approached, Zenji, speaking to him silently before ushering them to their table. It was on the other side of the Tsukino girls, opposite to Kunikaze's seat.  
  
Mamoru waited until all we're seated before taking a quick glance towards the girls then to Kunikaze. This was pure childish, Mamoru thought, unbelieving what had compelled him to bring his meeting here.  
  
Jeshi followed the ladies and stood, while each girl took their seat. When his own fiancé appeared behind him. "Jeshi what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Jeshi had narrowed his eyes at his fiancé "You got one too and didn't tell me about it?" Rei had the consort to blush.  
  
"I didn't think it was necessary since."  
  
"Since what? You receive flowers from someone you don't know and you say it isn't necessary!" Jeshi was furious, it made him feel as if Rei was sneaking around. The girls saw the subject escalating to something and Makoto went between the two.  
  
"Jeshi, why don't you go sit with Motoki and them" Makoto slowly pushed Jeshi towards the next table. With a small sigh, Rei turned to look to the others as Jeshi sat amongst the men.  
  
"Don't tell me you guys got invitations, too?" Jeshi asked distastefully.  
  
"No, we didn't. We're here to observe" said Kunikaze.  
  
"Spy is more the word" Narahiko stated.  
  
"Good, I was actually feeling a little left out!" Jeshi "aside form that, I'm going to pound on the person that had the gal to send Rei flowers and the fact that she didn't tell me only angers me more" Jeshi took a sip of his water, still keeping an eye on his fiancé.   
  
"Maybe she didn't want you to react like Kunikaze!" Motoki included.  
  
"That's aside the point.. She's my fiancée, she's suppose to tell me these things and not sneak around. How would you feel if Makoto.."  
  
"I wouldn't cause she would of told me" Motoki agreed, he would be extremely upset.  
  
"Makoto you have outdone yourself" the girls gawked at the fine settings, decorated in pastels and whites.  
  
"You've even taken out your fine china Makoto, What's going on?" asked Mina   
  
Makoto sat smilingly and giddily. "It's a surprise so I cant tell you yet" Molly had turned slightly and saw the faces of the men that sat near them.  
  
"Mina! There's Kunikaze." she whispered sheepishly "and he doesn't look happy." glancing over at the table full of handsome men, blushing at the contact she and Narahiko made.  
  
"Jeshi don't look too thrilled either" Ami set sights on her silently fuming co-worker.  
  
"Tough! he'll just have to deal with it"  
  
"Rei, why didn't you tell him" asked Mina  
  
"I don't have to tell him everything you know"  
  
"He's your fiancé, he has the right to know if he has to confront another man" Makoto easily put it, she had not agreed with Rei's actions in not telling her fiancé. Rei's gaze fell forward to the silverware and in a quick thought, she looked over at Jeshi.   
  
Jeshi remained seated as he watched Rei maker her way towards him. He stared at her impatiently then stood. They all watched as the two of them went outside.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if those two will survive their honeymoon"  
  
"Yeah seeing that their both so stubborn and temperamental."  
  
"Okay Makoto, I want to know!" happily Mina questioned, picking up the bouquet of flowers and arrangements all around.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Makoto gave her friends a sly grin.   
  
The guys looked on curiously. "Hey Motoki, do you have any idea what or who is this all about?" asked Kunikaze.  
  
"Well, all I know Kaze is that it's a girl thing, so you don't have to worry."  
  
"Makoto is part of this whole thing?"   
  
"Yes she is, but she's keeping a tight lid on it so I don't know what's going on either."  
  
"You know, all these roses remind me of our childhood" Ami whispered  
  
"Yeah remember when we sold roses at the corner to make some money for the movies, cause our parents wouldn't give us any" laughed Molly.  
  
"Mrs. Masauki was sure upset when she found out it was her roses we were selling" Makoto chuckled.  
  
"you know something Jeshi, Kunikaze, I didn't our girlfriends were such delinguquents when they were young" Motoki had his laugh.  
  
"All those cut off bushes we left." They all started to laugh, when a sudden shussshing sound came from the table beside them. Their gazes went directly to Mamoru who at that moment was not pleased. "Excuse us" Makoto apologized.  
  
"Well excuse me!" Mina bitterly whispered. "He was the one with no sense and had a lunch meeting at a restaurant"   
  
"You don't like him do you?" asked Ami  
  
"No.. its not that I don't like him. I don't know him personally. It's just I think he plays dirty and I'm not up for that." Mina silently gave a glance towards Kunikaze "I just hope Kunikaze is not trying to..."  
  
"He's not!" cutting her off, Makoto already knew the answer.  
  
"Hey" Molly cut in before the mood soured "remember when Usagi-chan, gave us a bunch of roses before she left?" It didn't work.  
  
"Yes," Amy sighed "she did always love roses. I remember her giving us each a rose right before she left for New York."  
  
"I still have mine pressed between the pages in my yearbook." Mina commented.  
  
"Mine, too! I even still have some of notes we passed back and forth in class!"  
  
"Hey guys" Rei returned from her make up with Jeshi and seated. Giving the girls curious looks when their eyes all seemed misty. "Why look so glum?"  
  
"We were just talking about Usagi-chan" Rei always knew that was a happy but sad subject. All of them had been great friends, and even with the distance that lie between all of them, they still wrote and kept up with each other.  
  
The girls slowly went into a melancholy state as they thought of their beloved friend, whom they hadn't seen in so very long. Missing her greatly, they began reminiscing. A few stories were exchanged before Molly caught a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Is.. that...!" she pointed towards the entrance. Everyone including the table that Motoki and the others occupied turned to see an amazingly beautiful woman in a light pink suit. Tightly wrapping her body, her short skirt was detailed with deeply embroidered flowers and finished off with three-inch slits on each side. The same smile that they had always known, the same blue depths that always got them in trouble with her antics but it was her old, familiar hairstyle that caught the attention of the five waiting girls. Her beauty caught the attention of the male customers. Even Mamoru, who had been engrossed in his meeting had to stop.   
  
"Hey its.." Kunikaze was about to say.  
  
"USAGI!" the girls squealed in perfect unison. Mamoru was speechless, if he thought she was a sight in her casual summer dress, she was even eye catching in a business suit.   
  
Usagi had started to make her way towards the group of girls, one by one after the initial shock, they stood and quickly made their way for their first hug. The group hug, more like a group tackle, was filled with laughter and tears.   
  
"Oh, Minna! I've missed you all so much!" Usagi's sweet voice was music to their ears.  
  
"We've missed you, too . . . Meatball Head!"  
  
"Oh, Rei! You haven't changed one bit!"  
  
~  
  
"I don't believe it" Motoki smiled  
  
"She's very familiar?" Jeshi couldn't quite figure it out "But I know I've seen her somewhere"  
  
"I bet you have"  
  
"Where?" he inquired.  
  
"Old school photos of the girls" Jeshi saw the reunion and tried to remember. Trying to place where he had seen... "I got it! She's that girl who moved to America" Five men turned to watch the misty eyed women. Intrigued by the new comer, conducting a meeting, a man with navy black hair had to stop and watch in curiosity.  
  
~  
  
"I see you still use these" Rei pulled one of her pigtails "but you know what? I've missed them!", she smiled as she gave one final, playful tug. Usagi giggled before giving her friend a hug.   
  
"I wore them just for you!"  
  
"Wait a minute, Makoto, when did you find out that Usagi was here?" The girls suddenly realized that if Makoto was in on this whole surprise, then she must have been meeting with Usagi.  
  
"I found out Tuesday!" the secret competition, that were always an underlying factor in the girl's friendship, made Makoto feel a little pride in being the first to know about Usagi's homecoming.  
  
"Hey! How come she got to find out on Tuesday?" Mina asked with a little pout.  
  
"Well I needed her help to surprise all of you, I surely couldn't do it myself", said Usagi. "Besides, if I invited you guys to my place, you would of all probably declined."   
  
"Yeah probably" Answered Mina. Dropping her napkin, Mina bent to pick it up when her line of vision met Mamoru's stare. His hard and focused stare, and it all directed to Usagi. Returning to her position, Mina had to admit, she didn't like that look at all.  
  
Motoki had taken leave and now returned with a frame in hand. He sat down quietly and turned the frame around for all of them to see. "You see, this is Makoto, Rei, Molly, Ami, Mina and that's her", he pointed to a younger version of the pigtailed blonde. "That's Usagi"  
  
"Why did she leave Japan?"  
  
"I think Makoto said that her father decided to start a business in New York or something." Motoki looked at Mamoru. "Hey what's up with your boss?"  
  
"Remember the story we told you about yellow roses, stuffings, grapes, and bunnies?" Motoki and the others nodded. "Well.." Kunikaze nodded towards Usagi.  
  
"Are you serious! Oh man, wouldn't Mako love to hear this." Taking a glance towards his friend, Motoki shook his head, then a dark though ran through his mind. "On second thought, I rather not tell Mako about this"   
  
Kaze looked on between Mamoru's line of focus. Mamoru seemed to listen with little interest, his eyes glazed and completely remaining on Usagi.  
  
  
  
"Usagi, where are you staying?"  
  
"Oh, she bought a house here! Isn't that great!" Makoto piped up happily.   
  
"You bought a house?" The girls were pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Did I hear you correctly, did you just say you bought a house!" Rei wiped her mouth, stunned into silence.  
  
"I thought you were here on vacation!"   
  
"No, I'm not, I'm here, for good or at lease till I retire" Happily Usagi patted Molly's hand.  
  
"That's great! Oh this is so awesome" Mina piped, a chorus of cheers went around the table.   
  
"I really didn't think you would ever come back!" Rei began,   
"For once, I'm happy to be wrong!"  
  
  
"SO what do you do Usagi chan?" Asked Ami. Usagi turned towards Makoto. Finding Usagi's plead for help, Makoto motioned for there food.   
  
"Ah, Minna, let's enjoy our meal"  
  
Mamoru tried to stay focus, his eyes held numbers but his mind were elsewhere. The idea of having a meeting during lunch wasn't such a bad idea at first, but now. Mamoru glanced from his report to the table the girls sat on, finding Usagi listening to Rei. It was trouble. Usagi innocently giggled as Rei and the others shared a thing or two. Even when she ate, she was gracious and lovely. Incredibly, she was beautiful. With a slight frown, his head bent back towards the report. Squinting a bit, he read. His life would not be undermined over a pretty face, distractions were not allowed. Mamoru took another glance up, his eyes searching for her. To his surprise, she was looking at him. Their eyes meet, a greeting was passed with her smile and his. It was then he vowed, he must have her and have her he shall the perhaps, his infatuation would be satisfied. Mamoru winked before returning to his associate.   
  
  
Usagi was about to dig in, but then began eyeing the dish cautiously. "Usagi chan, is everything okay?"  
  
"Makoto, this doesn't happen to have any"  
  
"Don't worry, babe. I cooked it myself and gave my assistants strict instructions." Makoto then giggled. "Silly rabbit, did you think I would forget! I was always so careful when I sent you cookies!"  
Usagi smiled gratefully as she picked up her utensils.  
  
"What are you taking about? Are you watching your weight, Usagi?"   
  
"Don't you remember? Usagi is fatally allergic to any type of nuts! It's actually a fairly common allergy - we have had several requests for meals free of any type of nuts." Rei knitted her brow together.   
  
"Right, but this dish don't look like it has nuts in it." Sometimes Makoto would dress up asparagus with almond slivers, but she hadn't seen any on the dish.  
  
"True, but the dish can be cooked in peanut oil or have an extract from nuts that she will react to. People with food allergies really have to be careful and double check ingredients. You would be surprised at what types of foods can be found in a recipe." Remembering a terrible incident where she had to be hospitalized, Usagi quickly changed the subject and began sharing happy times with her friends.  
  
Motoki admired the reunited friends. For as long as he had been with Makoto, she had always spoken very fondly of Usagi. Indeed she was beautiful. With a quick look towards Mamoru's table, he found him speaking to his clients then every few seconds glanced towards Usagi. Motoki didn't know if Mamoru's interest in Usagi would be good, in fact he almost felt uneasy about the whole situation.  
  
"I can't imagine what could possibly be on his mind!" Kunikaze drawled sarcastically.   
  
"I wouldn't blame him" Narahiko leaned back from his meal "she is a sight to see" His eyes then traveled to Molly.   
  
"Hey man, what cha thinking about?" Kunikaze nudged Motoki as he forked up more beef. "You've had that frown for five minutes. What's up?"  
  
"Mamoru" Kaze, Narahiko and Zenji all glanced towards Mamoru.  
  
"What about him?" asked Zenji.  
  
"He's not focused"  
  
"Yeah so!"  
  
"I don't like the way he looks at Usagi"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like that" Motoki pointed as Mamoru, leaned back on his chair, his hands on his lap. Apparently his clients had stepped away for a moment. Relax, Mamoru eyed Usagi, his eyes turning to different gleams of light. Ideas forming, and Motoki didn't know if he liked these ideas.  
  
"What's the matter with how he's looking at her, its not like we've never seen it before" Zenji's comment had hit a nerve, Kunikaze didn't say anything, this would cause a problem with things. As it was, Mina didn't like Mamoru, being her rival company and all. In fact it took him months to get Mina to open to him. "He does it all the time with other women"   
  
"No, I don't think so Zenji. He's got ideas brewing in that head of his" Kunikaze looked on. The man almost looked as if he was about starved for Usagi. Yes, it would definitely complicate things between Mina and him if Mamoru decides to play playboy with Mina's best friend.  
  
  
Joshua came over to stand beside Usagi. "Excuse me, Miss Usagi, but the gentleman would like to know if you are attached." He gestured towards a window table where two well-dressed business men were sitting. The man facing them was directing a charming smile towards Usagi, who returned it. The men all had heard, and turned.  
  
"That's Steven Mancini, the owner of Nitron Electronics", Molly nudged Usagi as she offered the information. Steven smiled at all the ladies, raising his wineglass to them all, but particularly Usagi.   
  
"I see that Mr. Mancini isn't wasting his time", Motoki noted then turned towards Mamoru. Clearly, Mamoru had seen the exchange, an impassive look came upon his face, underneath the façade, Motoki knew was anger.   
  
"This isn't good" Kunikaze had also noticed Mamoru's features.   
Mancini and Mamoru just don't mix.  
  
"Seems to me, they're both after the same game"  
  
  
"Usagi, answer the man" Rei prodded, anxious herself to hear the response. Mina was also about to add her two cents when she caught site of Mamoru, he look tense.  
  
"Well, I" she muttered. Sure Usagi was flattered, but her mind was elsewhere at the moment. A second pass before she looked up to find a relaxed Mamoru to be watching. It took a while, but he smiled, sweetly and menacingly. With a quick turn from his gaze, she answered.  
  
"Joshua, please tell Mr. Mancini that I am flattered, but I am currently involved in a relationship." She could feel Mamoru's stare.  
  
"Usagi, why did you tell him that you are involved in a relationship? You said to me the other day that you were single." asked Makoto.  
  
"I am, but I don't think I'm ready to jump right into a relationship with anyone, I just arrived for goodness sakes."  
  
"So you're saying that you are not involved with anyone?"   
  
"Correct!" she responded.  
  
"So once you are settle in" Mina questioned Usagi as she kept her eyes on Mamoru. "You'll start dating?" Usagi laughed at her friends' curiosity. She had missed them so much.   
  
"Perhaps"  
  
"Oh please! You're just playing hard-to-get! I mean, look at you! You are probably never without male company!" Usagi stuck out her tongue in response.  
  
The guys were deeply interested in the girls' conversation, taking note in Usagi's private life.   
  
Mamoru smile gleamed, it mattered not if she was single, he thought absently. But none the less, he was happy that she was very single, silently he grinned in defeat. A quick observation of his surroundings, he found a watching Mancini. Both with curt nods they agreed to a silent challenge. "Bastard" chuckled Mamoru.  
  
Kunikaze and Motoki exchanged amused glances with each other as they watched their friend flaunt his hidden victory. "I didn't like that at all Kaze, those two had challenged one another"  
  
"And the prize is Usagi" No Motoki didn't like this at all. Poor girl, glancing towards Usagi, she was innocent and free going, well as both Chiba and Mancini were wolves out on a prowl and what was worst, they both intended to win.  
  
  
"No, Mina, I'm not playing hard to get! I'm just not"   
Usagi shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "I just haven't found the right man, and I'm inexperience when it comes to relationships." She tried whispering quietly only for the girls to hear, but on the other table the men were quiet as a mouse, leaning as far as they could to hear.  
  
"WHAT?" said Rei, this outburst startled the men who literally almost fell out of their seats. Kunikaze grabbed onto Zenji before he went flying backwards into the girls' table.  
  
"Shhh!" Makoto hissed at Rei, aware of the curious table next to them.  
  
"Did you say that you were inexperience?", whispered Mina  
  
"Minna, I think we better talk about Usagi's love life later and in private", Ami discreetly gestured towards the guys' table.  
  
"Thanks Ami", a blushing Usagi suddenly became very interested in her dessert.  
  
The girls laughed and chatted happily long after their meal was done, catching up on missing years. Usagi always seemed to keep the conversation on what the others were doing and stayed elusive as to her own doings. The guys were interested in the small tidbits they gathered about Usagi, as well as what they were learning about the others. Unknowing to the others around them, Mamoru and Usagi were stealing glances at one another. The restaurant now was almost empty, it was 2:15 the usual time for afternoon closing in preparation for dinner. There was still the usual outburst of laughter from the girls.  
  
"I noticed your outfit is a Jaqes" Ami began, trying to pry a little something more out of Usagi. The others waited for Usagi's answer, wondering just what she did.   
  
"Yeah, Sere, just what do you do?" asked Mina as she looks at her friend. Usagi, not wanting to give it away just yet, looked at   
Makoto. Knowing that Usagi wasn't quite ready to drop the bomb, nodded in agreement to not say anything just yet. All eyes focused on Usagi as they waited for her response.  
  
"There's plenty of time to talk about that. Right now, I want to talk about all of you", Usagi tried to change the subject.  
  
"Why won't you tell us Usagi?" Molly was curious as to her friend's secretive nature.  
  
"Honestly Usagi, why so tight lipped? It's not like you're a call girl or something, right? Right?" Rei eyed her friend suspiciously.  
Usagi had choked on her water.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Usagi, you're not involved in anything illegal are you?"  
  
"Oh my goodness, Usagi! Was this lunch a cry for help? Did you come to Tokyo to escape your life of crime?"  
  
"I've heard that moving to New York can really change a person! Oh Usa chan, I knew you shouldn't have moved there!"  
  
Usagi looked incredulously at her friends as their overactive imaginations got the best of them. A blush tainted her delicate cheeks from their line of questioning.  
  
"MINNA! Knock it off!" Makoto stormed at her friends. "This is Usagi we're talking about! She'll tell her about her legitimate job when she's ready! Geez "   
  
"Poor Usagi! Guess she'll have to get readjusted to the girls' again!" Motoki laughed as he sipped the coffee that Joshua had just served.   
  
"And to think that we thought the afternoon would be spent holding Kunikaze down!" Narahiko joked as he stirred sugar into his coffee.   
  
"C'mon, Usa chan, admit it! You're a stripper, aren't you!" Rei accused mockingly and nodded towards the guys listening. The other caught on, "So how much do you charge?"  
  
"It all depends" Usagi was trying her might not to laugh "If he's worth it or not, but I only call on men who can afford me"  
  
"Wow, so how much?" asked Molly  
  
"10k a day"  
  
"10 thousand, oh my gosh, You think their taking Brunettes, I mean sometimes it gets a little slow here?" asked Lita, Motoki spewed his coffee out.  
  
"Blonds are well liked" Mina added "I'm sure I can raise the price higher" It was Kaze's turn.  
  
"Rei, I think you would look rather exotic" Ami had seen Jeshi's wonder.  
  
"Now what the hell did you guys just mean?" Jeshi stood with a rather furious scowl. He stood, his eyes accusingly at Usagi, then at Rei. Silently brewed between them all, in an instant Rei, Usagi and the rest laughed heartily.  
  
"Oh that was fresh" laughed Mako "Me a stripper?" she eyed Motoki who held an arched brow, then laughed even harder as she noticed his shirt. "Serves you guys right for eves dropping" He stood, and purposely yanked on her hand to get her up rooted.  
  
"The only one your stripping for sweetheart is me, so don't go on thinking about it!" He kissed her then.  
  
"Hey quit it!" Molly closed her eyes  
  
"Usagi chan, this is Motoki Furuhata, my fiancé and partner" Motoki offered his hand and graciously she took it.  
  
"I've heard so much about you"  
  
"Good things I hope?" he asked with a chuckle.  
  
"The best!" Oh he liked her then, she knew how to talk. "Minna, all this laughing is going to make me explode!" giggled Usagi "Point me in the direction of the nearest bathroom?" she asked.  
  
"Why don't you use our private one, it's upstairs second door to the right", motioned Makoto.  
  
"Thanks" she said walking away from the table.  
  
Mamoru stood with his clients, calmly shook hands then allowed Miss. Tanaka usher them out. His standing form, caught Usagi making her way up the stairs. Appreciative, his eyes grew on a lazily gaze.  
  
"How long have you've been listening?" Makoto interrogated.  
  
"Long enough!" Kaze turned to Mina who had been watching Mamoru.   
  
"Hey if Usagi over there decides to want to go out, kindly give her my number"   
  
"They'll be no taking Usagi out, not by any of you at lease" Rei pointed out and watch Mamoru approach the group, it was time he thought to join the group. "Especially YOU!"  
  
"What did I do?" Jeshi kept a furious frown on Mamoru. They guy was a complete jerk and he had a way of baiting him, causing his temper to flare. Motoki sighed, like any threats ever deterred Mamoru.  
  
"Rei had just told the men that they'll be 'NO' taking Usagi chan out and included you" Mina turned her taunting eyes towards Mamoru.   
  
"Wouldn't you think Usagi is old enough to maker her choices Mina chan" Kaze took Mina's hand and held it. He hasn't even gone out with her and things were already started to get complicated. "Besides, we've met and she's agreed to have dinner with me" Kaze and Motoki groaned. The girls just stared with opened mouths.  
  
"You don't waste your time do you?" Mina was furious, her eyes leveling to the man who thought he was gods gift to women and hells gift for his hellfire games with women. "Just remember Mamoru! She is not like the whores you date!"   
  
"Mina" Mako tried to ease, she knew the two sparked fire when together. They both were business rivals after all. Then the thought occurred. Holy shit, imagine the fire when he finds out what Usagi did.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about?" Mamoru crossed his arms, she was a bitch when it regarded him, but then again, he had always been that much of an asshole to her.  
  
"Mamoru san, Usagi has morals and values, she's just wholesome" Mako needed to tell Motoki about Usagi, soon.  
  
"I won't tolerate anyone who hurting her" Mamoru realized that the girls were all lording over him with serious, glaring faces.   
  
"Who said anything about hurting her?" he questioned with a self assured gleam in his eye. Usagi came back down the stairs.   
  
She had removed her blazer, revealing a one-piece, low-cut spaghetti strap dress. The flattering design and cut of the outfit revealed just how shapely her figure was, not to mention her fully engorged breasts. The guys all swallowed the lumps in their throats as she came closer. The ladies were also in surprised, they hadn't realized that their skinny little school friend had developed so seductively.  
  
"Who died?" asked Usagi noticing the eerie quietness in the dinning hall. She then realized that they were all staring at her. She looked down at herself. "Minna, do I have something on me? Why are you all looking at me so"  
  
"Nothing Usagi!" Mina quickly answered the scowled again noticing how close she stood to Mamoru.  
  
One by one, Usagi charmed them all with her natural friendliness and kawaii smile. And when it came to Kunikaze, she smiled even wider.  
"Nice to see you again Kunikaze san"  
  
"Call me Kaze" He formally shook her hand.  
  
"You've met?" asked Mina "Where?"  
  
"Quite a long story Mina" Usagi added "but we first met at a party then at the grocery store" Quickly Usagi turned towards Mamoru, with a smile even brighter then the one for Kaze, she hesitated then greeted.  
  
"We meet again Chiba san"  
  
"We do indeed" Usagi extended her hand, an he took it freely. Brought by his famous charm, Usagi was quite pleased and surprised, Mamoru laid a feathered kiss on her hand. They stared deep into each other's eyes and no one dared to say anything. Mina was glowering, and it took Kaze's hold to restrain her from pouncing on Mamoru. The girls, however, held worry in their eyes.   
  
"Can you please explain where you three have met?" Rei narrowed her eyes.  
  
Pulling up a chair, the three explained their encounter. Mamoru, kept his interest on Usagi. She was so feminine and breath taking that he couldn't help but stare at her, drinking in her beautiful sight.   
  
"Wait, we didn't see you at the party?" Ami had added "What were you doing at Moonrose Country?"  
  
"I didn't go to the party minna, I live next door to Mr. Itano is it?"  
  
"YOU LIVE in Moon Rose Country?!" they exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. Why?" Usagi frowned.  
  
"Moon Rose Country is very exquisite property and is only available to those who qualify, 'money' and 'status' wise" Mamoru stated.  
  
"That's where the rich and famous live" Mina was still looking at her in awe.  
  
Usagi shrugged it off. "It's just a house"  
  
"I told you they wouldn't believe it" Makoto smiled at her friend's modesty. "the place is gorgeous"   
  
"Now, I'm really dying to know what you do!" Rei leaned in towards Usagi, preparing for her to spill at least a clue as to what she did.   
  
"I tell you one thing!" Usagi cocked an eyebrow at her curious friends. "I . . .am . . . not . . . a . . . stripper!" She pointed her finger at all of them, emphasizing her words.   
  
"I hate to break this up, but we can't be late for our next meeting!" Amy glanced at her watch as she motioned for Mina, Molly and Jeshi to gather their things. The rest followed suit and began their good-byes. Usagi handed out her number to the girls with an invite for a get together on the weekend.   
  
"I see someone's eyes on a blue haired executive" Laughed Rei "would he be interested?"  
  
"Me.. Oh come on!"  
  
"Yeah, Ami is not his type at all, he likes the girls Mamoru goes out with" before he can stop himself he spoke freely "the real easy ones! Wham.. Bam" Mamoru was about to fire his executive. His glowering face quieted them all, his arms crossed and he looked as intimidating as ever.  
  
"Baka!" Kunikaze hissed then motioned towards Usagi. "do you want to get yourself fired, or better yet" Kaze looked at his friend "killed!" Mamoru who usually was very cool when hiding his tracks, was rendered speechless and it didn't make it any easier your fired Narahiko!' he thought with clenched teeth.   
  
Usagi waited for an answer as she stared back at Mamoru.   
His blues eyes seemed to be filled with guilt and regret. "Mamoru's not like that" Kaze added. "He's just a.."  
  
"Well liked!" Motoki added, to save face. Mamoru groaned even louder.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm a monkey's uncle!" Rei crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Mamoru. She wasn't going to let him save face just so he could take advantage of her friend.   
  
"You know, Mamoru", Usagi shifted the conversation as she came up to him and took his arm, "How come it feels like everyone is just interested in our affairs?" she questioned sarcastically.  
  
Mamoru was a little surprised, but smiled at her sarcasm and playful mood. "I agree, Usagi."  
  
"You would think they have their own lives to question"   
Usagi grinned mischievously at everyone before turning to   
  
"Usagi, you don't know him" Rei was trying to add, yes this was her boss and her job was probably on the line like Narahiko's but this was Usagi.  
  
"Rei, don't you have to meet with Anika?" Mamoru prompted, silence went over the two, then without another word to him she picked up her purse.  
  
"Ill see you later Usagi chan and when I do. You and I will have a long talk" she left without another glance.  
  
"Well that was odd" Usagi had released Mamoru's arm. Taking note of the time, she too voiced that she had to go.  
  
"How about that dinner Usagi?"  
  
"You wont stop will you?" she smiled to his charming face.  
  
"Not until you agree" Motoki, Mako and the others turned from Mamoru then back to Usagi. "Say yes and its that easy" he grinned, with hesitation Usagi knew when she was being played for one of the fishes in the sea.  
  
"I'm not easy Mamoru" Usagi smiled sweetly, picking up her blazer. Motoki changed his mind, he loved Usagi, she was giving Mamoru a hard time and it was high about time a woman did. Perhaps he didn't have much to worry after all. She bid goodbye to everyone and started to maker her way when Mamoru spoke.  
  
"You'll say yes sooner or later Usagi?" With a quick turn, she smiled and alluring and promising smile.  
  
"It wont be easy" she started "But I believe I will"  
  
  
To Be continued.  
  
Revised 11.02 


	8. Chapter 8

RIVALS - Chapter 8  
By. Raq  
  
  
The sun was just rising over the ocean when Usagi woke but stayed in bed sighing to her happiness. Yesterdays surprising event had left her overwhelmingly happy and cheerful. She couldn't stop thinking about all the happy chatters and remembrance her and her friends had. Then of course there was Mamoru. Usagi couldn't help but stare at her hand, the delightful sensation that Mamoru left just kept on lingering. It was 6:20am when she finally got up to open the balcony doors; inhaling deeply welcoming the new day. 'What another surprising day it will be' she thought.  
  
  
"Morning Mamoru" Kunikaze walked out of an elevator.  
  
"Same to you" he said sipping his steaming hot cup of coffee. Noticing Kaze's tired eyes but held a pleasant smile. "A good night?" he arched his brow.  
  
"Hell yes!" Kaze sat, making himself comfortable, avoiding Mamoru's curious gaze. Sure he's shared a few bits and pieces of his carnal evenings and no doubt Mamoru waited for it. But he wasn't about to go through the details of his evening. Details that still completely aroused him.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Nakamura, what will it be?" asked the young man  
  
"The usual"  
  
"Black with a little sugar, you got it"   
  
"So what do you think of Usagi?" asked Kunikaze, now thinking of his and Mina's topic of conversation during dinner. Mina had warned Kaze that if Mamoru even dares to try to hurt Usagi, it would rage a war of not only companies but personal measures as well.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mamoru grinning back holding his professional composure.  
  
"Come off it Mamoru, It's so obvious how interested you were yesterday." Stopping his sentence when his coffee was delivered.  
  
"Interested! In what ways was I giving that notion?" asked a Mamoru picking up his coffee. "I wasn't even with you remember? I was in a meeting"  
  
"A meeting in which you could not focus on! SO HA!" Kaze saw the light smile and pointed his stirrer at his friend "You can't deny it, even Toki saw it"  
  
"Saw what?" Mamoru still tried to portray the innocent.  
  
"If I wouldn't of known better Mamoru, I would of thought you were stripping her down to her bare bottom, the way you looked." said Kunikaze as he stirred his coffee. "Okay, I think I made my point, back to my original question what do you think about Usagi?"  
  
"Mike," his voice cool and calm. "You seem to think you know me so well" said Mamoru sitting back "Why don't you tell me what I think about Usagi" said a sly Mamoru.  
  
"I would rather not." said a tiring Kunikaze. Oh he knew his best friend real well, well enough to know how he played with his woman. He had his share of one night affairs and carnal lust, but Mamoru's exceeded all, and he would be damned in hell if he told Mina that Usagi would just be another conquest. "Okay I'll play your games...To make the long story short, I think you're making her another one of your conquests" waiting for Mamoru's reaction.  
  
"Conquest?" Mamoru chuckled.  
  
"Either that or you've actually and strangely fallen at first sight!"  
  
"Come on Kaze, I thought you knew me better than that. I will never fall or will cupids arrow dare to even point towards me" Mamoru's last word's slowed, his attention diverted elsewhere.  
  
"Mamoru?" Kunikaze followed Mamoru's gaze. Coming out of the elevator was Usagi, she was elegantly business attired and held a delightful smile on her enchanting face. Kaze, furrowed his brow, what was Mamoru thinking in that brain of his? Was he really serious? "USAGI" Usagi recognizes the two men and brightly approached them.  
  
"Kaze...what are you doing?" asked Mamoru, clearly enjoying Usagi as she approached. Usagi had a demure strut to her walk. She was assured in ways he did not know, he found from yesterdays encounter that she was vastly modest in things and after his talk with Motoki over the phone, Usagi was an innocent.  
  
"Proving my theory, Hi Usagi" Kunikaze greeted with a flash of his pearly whites.  
  
"Good morning Kunikaze" she said to him "Good morning Mamoru". She was indeed a sight, a morning knock out.  
  
"Good morning" said Mamoru still sensually drinking in her beautiful sight. "Would you like to join us" Mamoru stood with a gentleman's ease, already pulling out the seat next to his.  
  
"Yes, Mamoru's treat" Kunikaze beamed.  
  
"Thank you but I think I have to decline this time around" Mamoru couldn't help but be disappointed, several times now she's dismissed his offers, how long will it be till she does give in, he wondered.   
  
"Where are you off too?" asked Kunikaze noticing the brief case in hand.  
  
"I've got some business to take care of," Usagi smiled.  
  
"Business what kind of business?" Curiously Mamoru waited for an answer. Business was Mamoru's forte, his corner of the ring. It would make his side rather more appealing if he could offer her some assistance, he thought as she spoke to Kaze. His eyes glittering the desires he dreamt up late evening. Desires of Usagi, within his arms, her lips clinging to his.  
  
"Let's just say that I'm in finance like you!" smiled Usagi, she knew too well who Mamoru was and before he could open his mouth for another question she decided it was time to leave. "Well it was nice seeing you two handsome me but I must go, or I will be late for a meeting" Usagi bit her last goodbye before walking away. Mamoru and Kaze watch other men giving her appreciative nods, and even low whistles of approval. Before Usagi was out the door, surprisingly she turned. "Mamoru, I don't drink coffee, but I'll take a rain check on hot coco" gleamed Usagi.  
  
"I still prefer dinner Usagi chan, but hot coco would be just fine" Lair thought Mamoru, at the moment, with Usagi's purposeful strides, her muscles contracted, exposing her well maintained luscious legs. Oh he wanted her, more than ever. Usagi gave him one last smile. 'Why Ill be dammed' thought Kunikaze as he watch something in Usagi's eyes flicker and quickly turned to watch Mamoru's smiling face, she was baiting him and the fun part was, it was working!   
  
"What?" asked Mamoru, noticing the grinning Kaze.  
  
"Nothing!" silently he emptied his coffee, grinning and smiling a full pledge smile.   
  
  
The doors to Tsukino Financial automatically opened as she entered the lobby. In her stride, she stopped. Her eyes lingering from one area to another, elevators dinged and opened as the next one closed. The lobby was quite large and ornate, with marble settings, plantations all about. Her heart laughed and her smile brightened, this was hers, hers to oversea. With one last shrug of happiness she made her way to her new office.  
  
  
"What could be taking them so long?" marked Jeshi, rolling his pen between his thumb and index finger. "I've got a lot of files to review."  
  
"Calm down, I'm pretty sure there is a good explanation for the hold up" said Mina, she had been Mr. Kina's number one. Leaving her in charge in full confidence.  
  
"Guys, how do you think this new CEO will be?" asked Molly nervously. "Do you think he or she will have many changes?"  
  
"I don't know Molly, but lets just hope things don't change too drastically." Mina voiced with a frown.   
  
"Think positive Minna, things will work out"  
  
"Good morning everyone" Mr. Kina entered the room with a not a smile nor a scowl.  
  
"Good morning Sir" said the four  
  
"Its nice to see that your all comfortable and not nervous"  
  
"Well Sir, we are kind of nervous," said Molly  
  
"You should be" he said in a serious tone as the others got quiet 'this is going to be fun' thought Mr. Kina realizing how uncomfortable they were. Sitting down he made himself comfortable before started. "Minna, the new CEO will be in shortly. All I can tell you is that you four are very capable of dealing with her needs. Her expectations of the company are quite high, she has done wonders for this company during her climb and I assume since you work for her now, you will work wonders with her. I suggest you pay attention, she's good at what she does, you no doubt learn a few things from her. Slacking is her pet peeve, when she expects it to be done, it will not be delayed. I have been lenient with you four at times, but its because I have full confidence that it will be done. But I've hand picked everyone of you, I know your work, I see your work, I know you, but she doesn't. She is successful at what she does, and it is to no wonder why she was picked for this position." With a brief pause Mr. Kina smiled, he was going to miss the four. They were young and all very full of life. "Before I introduce you to your new boss, I would like to say that I'm very glad that I have chosen such hard working individuals. You four have made me proud." Misty eyed, Ami choked and stood to give her boss a hug. Followed by Mina and Molly, Jeshi offered a thankful handshake. "All right, enough of this stuffy business, lets get your new boss in here. Miss. Ayumi, send her in"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
The air in the conference room seemed to grow thinner and thinner as they wait the arrival of their new boss, the door slowly opened and they watched in anticipation.  
  
"Our new boss," Ayumi cracked a smile. "Miss. Tsukino Usagi"  
The four looked at each other holding their breath as a familiar face walked in. All four assistants eyes bulged out in surprise as they recognized their friend.  
  
"USAGI?" said the four with their mouths agape.  
  
"That's me," she said smiling.  
  
"Our new Boss?" Molly stared, Usagi was just full of surprises.  
  
"BOSS" Jeshi's forehead wrinkled, Usagi was his boss? They were going to have problems. His mind wandered towards yesterdays luncheon and remembered Mamoru's heated gaze, problem indeed!  
  
"You little brat, that's why you didn't tell us what you do for a living"  
  
"I couldn't help it, it was Mr. Kina's idea to keep it a secret" said Usagi as they all turned to see MR. Kina chuckling.  
  
"Mr. Kina" said Ami facing a laughing man.  
  
"You're a dirty man you know that" Laughed Mina.  
  
"Have you been talking to my wife Mina chan?" He did it then, the meeting became fits of laughter. Taking in air, Mr. Kina sat back down, motioning for Usagi to take the other head chair.  
  
"Ayumi, please pass out Usagi's bio. Lets get down to business. " said Mr. Kina as Ayumi handed everyone their own portfolio of Usagi. "Usagi-chan is what that bio describes her to be. She is very talented at her job and is a very tough person to deal business with" Mr. Kina went on, if the first speech didn't catch on that Usagi was capable of handling her own, this speech would change their mind. He went on and on about her experiences and successful past. At his last statement,  
"Though she is the daughter of Tsukino Kenji, as all of you know is the owner and president of Tsukino Financial Inc. don't think she has acquired her position because of mere blood line. She's smart and very well educated about our financial world. Through our boards and panels she has been highly recommended by our investors and advisors. Recommended and have all the advisors agree to it is a very hard compromise. But Usagi's profile revealing her successful track and the board can only agree and accept her as the only candidate for the position" Usagi watched and skimmed through her bio as well, noticing that someone else had created this portfolio and not the one that she had made herself. "Well everyone except your father Usagi," said Mr. Kina as Usagi's head lifted. "Your father didn't like the idea at all, if it wasn't his hesitation I would of retired a year ago" he said with a smile.  
  
"You mean to tell me this has been going on for a year," said Usagi, shock written all over.  
  
"Yes it has been a never ending battle with your father who finally gave in when I told him that I will only retire if you take the position"  
  
"I see, Mr. Kina may I ask who created this profile?"  
  
"Why, Ayumi and I did" said Mr. Kina "we have been following your work carefully"  
  
"I see, Thank you Mr. Kina," said Usagi  
  
"No need to thank me Usagi, it is your loyal clients that insisted. Besides I wouldn't be happy to leave Tsukino Financial in the hands of others" he said a brief silence came and gone. "Well that's enough of that, now I will leave the five of you to get acquainted and let Ayumi know if you need anything" he said a she stood to leave and motioned Usagi to the head table.  
  
"Usagi, it is now yours" he said with a smile, as Usagi got up and professionally took her seat.  
  
"Thank you" she said as Mr. Kina smiled.  
  
"Your welcome my dear" he said while walking towards the door   
"Usagi chan, they are excellent assistants, go easy on them"   
  
"I don't believe this,"   
  
"Usagi, our Boss!" said Ami  
  
"Rei's gonna flip when she hear this" Jeshi commented.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, no one is to formally know until tomorrows retirement party for Mr. Kina"   
  
"Why?" asked Molly  
  
"I don't know but its Mr. Kina's wishes" said Usagi  
  
"No wonder you couldn't tell us, you're the dam wonder girl that everyone's talking about," said Mina  
  
"Yeah and with Rei and the Chiba guys there, they would all flip knowing the daughter of Kenji Tsukino is taking Mr. Kina-sama's place," Jeshi smiled at the thought. If she can work wonders to bring them down, then he would work wonders with her.  
  
"I still can't believe that Usagi is the daughter of Kenji"  
  
"You mean to tell me that you guys didn't know?" asked Usagi as she watched all of them shake their heads form left to right.  
  
"We've just thought your name was just a coincidence," said Mina  
"And besides Usagi, when we were growing up we acknowledged your dad   
as Mr. Tsukino not Kenji"   
  
"I don't think I even knew his first name"  
  
"Oh goodness" Usagi rolled her eyes "Hey lets get down to some business before lunch" Usagi began to sift through her paper work when she was met with silence. All four stared at her stunned as she smiled then winked. "Seriously Mina, Jeshi, Ami and Molly, I get pretty demanding, you'll need to adjust to my moods swings." said Usagi "I do not like to mix business and pleasure, so Ill be frank now. I might be a bitch in the office, but Ill certainly love you all after 5 and with that, I need a few things by next Friday"  
  
"A bitch huh," eyed Mina, this was an Usagi she has never seen. Wondering what would happen if Mamoru found out. "Well miss mood swings, tell us what you need and we'll show you that we too can work wonders" Mina sarcastically laughed.  
  
"Well for starters," Usagi began her explanations and what would each of them be researching and compiling for her review. She was indeed blunt, and frank about her work. She was skilled and her endless questions of the newest accounts kept them on their toes. "I want reports on all major accounts on my desk ASAP but the rest. I want them on my desk no later than Friday afternoon. Schedule a meeting with department supervisors, I think from what I've read theirs 30 of them put together. I want them to know my expectations of them." Usagi kept dictating and Mina, Jeshi, Molly and Ami kept their pen firing.  
  
Three men stood behind the mirrored wall smiling and greatly satisfied at their choice of hire. "Her first day and she's already being the leader we anticipated her to be," said Mr. Thompson  
  
"The position fits her perfectly," said Mr. Sison  
  
"It does doesn't it" remarked Mr. Kina  
  
"That's it for now, do any of you have any questions?" Their mouths gaped. "What did I say something?" asked Usagi  
  
"I still can't believe that Usagi is our boss," said Mina  
  
"Oh you don't, well let me see I think I need reports done on."   
Usagi loudly voiced for everyone to hear.  
  
"No....No... we believe it, we believe it" said Mina and the others. They all laughed as they heard a loud grumble and turned to a blushing   
Mina.  
  
"Umm, I was so nervous this morning that I forgot to eat breakfast," Usagi flipped her wrist to look at her watch.  
  
"No wonder your stomach is grumbling, It's pass lunch, how about I take you all out to lunch"  
  
"Well since it's your treat, how can we decline" a hungry Mina boasted "but wait, can we have friendly Usagi with us, not the bitchy one that gave us loads of work to do."  
  
"No more work, this will be a friendly Usagi"  
  
"Good, cause honey, we've got to talk" Mina put her arms around Usagi.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Chiba Corp"  
  
TBC  
  
Written. 5.30.00  
Revised. 11.02 


	9. Chapter 9

Rivals Chapter 9  
By. Raq  
written 11.15  
  
Authors Note...  
  
Chapter 9 has been re written, nothing from the original chapter was used!   
  
  
Café Millennia  
  
Sitting in the corner, four executives, and one CEO finished the last remnants of their lunch. Their current topic is very touchy to its owner. Sitting tensely he waited for a response from one of his executives. "Tell me again and don't bull shit me, Do you or do you not have any leads on this new executive" All eyes had gone to Rei. With her silence, Mamoru's chin began to quirk, a sign of irritation.   
  
"No" was all she could say. Rei had learned that with Jeshi and her relationship on such opposites ends lately. She would not or dare bring the topic of business with him. Mamoru's exhaled loudly, his eyes shooting fire.  
  
"You mean to tell me the resources were in your hands and you did not try to find out! Your company is on the line here!" Kaze didn't like what was being said. It was wrong for Mamoru to expect Rei of such betrayal.  
  
"Mamoru, don't!" Kaze tried to intervene, Narahiko and Zenji agreed.  
  
"DON'T!" his eyes ablaze and directed to Kaze. "And you.."  
  
"That's enough!" Rei almost yelled, clashing eyes raged in war. Moments lapse before anyone spoke.   
  
"I'll see you all back in the office" Mamoru stood, trying to cool his murderous urges and out the door.  
  
"This is affecting him more than I thought" Kaze commented as he watch his friend strode off.  
  
"Kaze, you know I can't do that to Jeshi, as it is, Mamoru's making things harder when he taunts Jeshi the way he does."  
  
"No explanation needed Rei. I don't agree with what Mamoru does either."  
  
  
  
"So you see, that is why you can't be around him, he's a snake in bed and he's even a bigger snake in business. So don't get caught up with him!" Mina warned as they ate in a smaller and quaint sushi establishment, also owned and operated by the soon to be married Kino and Furuhata.  
  
"I cant be around him you say" Usagi started with a smile "and he's a snake?" Usagi was not given information she didn't already know. All evening, she had been devouring information that was given by Mr. Kina, everything about Chiba Corp, their bachelor owner, and his dirty business.  
  
"Right" all four voices agreed.  
  
"You know Mina chan, I think I can handle Mamoru." All eyes averted to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, you'll be playing with fire with him. He aims high then shoots low when you're not looking." Ami added for the stronger affect.  
  
"He's a bastard Usagi" Jeshi leaned back, he was not about to keep his mouth shut when it comes to taking shit about Rei's bastard boss.  
  
"Jeshi!" warned Mina  
  
"What, Its not like you three don't agree with me. He likes to stir up trouble no matter who you are, so as long as he's on top he doesn't care who's been trampled on that's a definition of a bastard to me!" Usagi had been given insights on Mamoru's and Jeshi's fibs, Mamoru's constant baiting and Jeshi taking the line.  
  
"Jeshi, I think in your situation its personal" Usagi eyed him coolly. "I can handle Chiba san"  
  
"Usagi chan" Molly showed the worries that flogged her mind "I don't think you should be playing with.. with"  
  
"Fire?" she asked them all, eyeing them with mild interest at the moment. She was already getting tired of this topic. For one they made it seem like, if Mamoru snapped his fingers, she would come running. That wasn't her, it just wasn't her style to jump and serve when any man smiled. "Let me tell you three something." Usagi leaned back, a serious look took on her face. "I am not an easy catch and I don't lure to easily in the seas for fresh pickings. I wont be a part of his game, even if I found myself caught in his net." The girl's shoulders stiffened. "But if someone dares to even wedge themselves between my father's company, they will no doubt meet my wrath. My father, executives, and yourself have work too damn hard and honest to be side mingled by him, SO if anyone is be playing with fire, it will be him!" Mina stared with astonished eyes, Molly with a gleam of surprise, Ami with a rate of approve and Jeshi, was ready to send Mamoru to hell.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Mina sighed "You can be a bitch" Usagi laughed enjoying their surprised attention.  
  
"You haven't had the full dose" Usagi smiled sweetly with a warning gleam in her eyes. 


	10. Chapter 10

RIVALS - Chapter 10 By: Raq  
  
Written 11.14.00 Rewritten/revised 12.02  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Saturday evening, a celebration went underway, being held at a very notable and exclusive Resort and Hotel, exclusive to club members of having more than six digit incomes to be exact. Everywhere you could see, foliage and tapestries were being arranged, and dinnerware being skillfully set. The servicemen and women were dressed at their best uniforms. Jitters came from the owners knowingly that Mr. Kina is a very respectable man and has brought him many businesses throughout the years. Their nervousness became more overwhelming when they were handed the list of attendees for the party. The list consisted of honorary guest from the most riches, prominent influences of Japan and other Investing countries.  
  
"Everyone, can I have your attention please" said Mr. Lang one of the owners. Trying to get the attention of his many servicemen and women "I want to tell you how very important this event is for us" he began and ended his speech as he looked at the time. "Guest will be arriving any minute and I suggest that everyone put on their happiest faces." he smiled as he shooed them off.  
  
At the strike of six, limousines and elegant automobiles began to clutter the driveway entrance, where valets and other hotel concierge helped attendees step out to the beautiful red carpet. Guest we're then delightfully greeted by rehearsed men and women, directing them to the right places and areas of registries.  
  
"Mina" like fire is to burn, Rei was beautifully dressed in the bloodiest share of red and naturally left her beautiful raven hair down.  
  
"Rei, Jeshi" wearing the burnished of orange, Mina cheerfully greeted her friends. "Oh you look hot Rei," pointed Mina as she gave her another look and whispered "I wonder what you and Jeshi have planned for later on tonight" Mina winked and gave Jeshi a nudge.  
  
"Oh Mina, don't you think of anything else" grinned Rei "But I can probably say that you and Kunikaze have the same intentions as Jeshi and I do" she giggled "after all Mr. Kina got all of you rooms"  
  
"By all means" winked Mina  
  
"Hey what about me?" Jeshi asked.  
  
"Oh you look great," giving him a hug then seeing Ami walking towards them. "Ami, you look absolutely gorgeous. Oh this ice blue just suits you Ami, where did you get this dress?" Ami smiled as she twirled her dress that's fitted to her slim figure.  
  
"I found it in Usagi's closet" hushed Ami smiling "You went shopping in Usagi's closet?" Mina tinged with a frown. "Where was I?"  
  
"Well, you were out with Kunikaze I think," said Ami "But gods you guys got to see her closet.  
  
"What beautiful women you all are" Motoki and Makoto approached the four.  
  
"Yeah, and may I remind you that they are your fiancée's best friends" smirked Makoto to her fiancé.  
  
"Finally another guy" Jeshi shook Motoki's hand "I was kind of getting left out here"  
  
"Wow talk about emerald green" Rei took note of Makoto's beautiful emerald green dress. "It really brings out your eyes Mako chan"  
  
"Thank you" Motoki answered "I do love her in it, Ill love it even more when it's on the floor"  
  
"Motoki!" The girls cheered Motoki on, Mako just blushed, swatting her fiancé in return.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Usagi?"  
  
"No not since I left her house today" Ami smoothed out her skirt, then smiling as a few of her business accounts came passing by.  
  
"I haven't seen her since yesterday, why?"  
  
"She said she would tell me something important today" Rei shrugged not noticing the smiling eyes that exchanged between the five.  
  
"Oh Hey theirs Molly, Molly!" Molly approached the group. Giggling about their struggles, finding their dresses and where the best places to find the right matching shoes. The two men conversed quietly about the evening's events and how it was going to stir up some trouble.  
  
"Are you worried?" asked Motoki trying to keep his voice low.  
  
"No, she can handle her own!"  
  
"You have that much confidence"  
  
"Thoroughly!" Jeshi crossed his arms and smiled "under all that finesse, she's something else, trust me I've heard it"  
  
"You think she can withstand him?" It took a moment for Jeshi to answer, cause in reality he didn't know. Usagi was confident in business, she had a good head and shoots straight arrows when achieving a goal, but that was business, Mamoru Chiba, was something else.  
  
"Honestly" Jeshi waited then spotted the two approaching. Dressed in his well-tailored tuxedo, Mamoru had women primping to be seen. Woman's smile brighten and legs seem to peek more with him around "I sure the hell hope so!"  
  
"Sir" said a young man opening the door to the emerald green Mercedes. The moment of dread burned within his veins. Mamoru neither smiled nor looked amused. This was a night he knew he would somehow regret. Regret for coming, regret from what he is about to find out, regret for not having had penetrated through Kina-san's secrecy. If he had it his way, he would of offered this new Executive so much more and willingly given more if she joined his team.  
  
"Mamoru" Greeted Kaze, just stepping onto the red carpet.  
  
"Kaze" Mamoru nodded before taking a step.  
  
"How many do you think will be attending?"  
  
"If my guest is correct, Mr. Kina will be making this a big issue." His jaw ticked with irritation.  
  
"Well Mr. Kina does knows how to throw a party, and" Kaze looked around, noting the rich and pillars of Japan in attendance. "He knows the right people" Kaze and Mamoru made their way up the velvet carpet, their heads nodding, greeting others as they approach.  
  
"Hey Mamoru?" asked Kaze as he greeted a client.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You think Usagi will be here?" Mamoru frowned, this was not the time to be thinking of the beguiling woman. She had a mystery around her and it enticed him even more.  
  
"I have no clue, but she did say she was in finance so I wouldn't doubt it, why?"  
  
"Well," Kaze nodded towards his left. Mamoru followed his gaze and found Millie. Dressed in black with much cleavage to show forth. "and" Kaze nodded a few feet away, it was another "and" Mamoru followed each and every single one of his gazes. His mistresses were out on a prowl this evening. A woman who he had a brief encounter with winked at him provocatively. Yes indeed, they were prowling about, vying for his attention.  
  
*  
  
"Ladies" said Narahiko eyeing Molly and making her blush.  
  
"And gentlemen" remarked Motoki  
  
"And gentlemen" said Narahiko acknowledging Jeshi and Motoki  
  
"So are any of you ladies not taken?" asked Narahiko eyeing Molly  
  
"Why she's not," said Mina nudging Molly towards Narahiko, "But you play with her and I swear Ill have your head on the platter"  
  
"Minako chan!" Molly turned a few shades of red and turned away.  
  
"Ladies" said Mr. Kina walking towards the group "and gentlemen" taking note of his only male officer "I need you to help me greet our clients"  
  
"Ill meet up with you guys later" Rei as she kissed Jeshi and went about her own way.  
  
"May I be reserved a dance for later," asked Narahiko to Molly  
  
"Umm.well.." Stuttered Molly  
  
"SURE, She will" said Mina "she'll do more than that, shell save you a few. But remember"  
  
"MINAKO" dragged Molly, embarrassed from head to toe.  
  
The guests were finally led into the ballroom where they were to be served with the finest wines and horsd'oeuvers. Many chatted about and as they discussed business ventures to personal affairs.  
  
The head table decorated with flowers of all kind seated Mr. Kina and his wife. Along with important speakers and notables. Including Mr. Sison and Mr. Thompson. In the middle, sat the Tuskino group and on the other side sat the Chiba group. All were seated and held conversations amongst each other.  
  
"Hello Mamoru" Mamoru gave the woman a mere detached nod.  
  
"Business or pleasure?" asked Rei with a bit of attitude.  
  
"What's it to you?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Not a thing!" smiled Rei, clearly the previous day's quarrel had not been settled.  
  
"Is it possible for any of you to stay out of my business?"  
  
Kunikaze patted his tense shoulders, "Sorry to tell you this man, but we are a part of your business" That had them chuckling and loosened them all around.  
  
"Bastard!" chuckled Mamoru.  
  
"When is dinner?" complained Narahiko "I'm getting hungry"  
  
"Did you not eat anything before?" asked Rei  
  
"No, I wanted to make sure I fit into this tuxedo" picking lint off his coat.  
  
"Well, it looks like were having dinner now" said Zenji taking note of all the waiters and waitresses with trays of food.  
  
*  
  
"Oh finally" said Mina "I was starting to get hunger pains" receiving a plate full of delicious food.  
  
"Hey guys," said Ami looking around "I still haven't seen Usagi"  
  
"She'll be here, it is her debut"  
  
"Slow down Mina" Makoto warned "You might choke or something"  
  
Just when everyone was seated a small silence broke in the room and whispers could be heard. The guest, men and woman alike whispered and gestured towards the entrance.  
  
"There she is" Ami nodded towards the entrance.  
  
"Usagi chan!" whispered Mina enthralled. Curiosity tinged within everyone's mind, the stunning woman had only been seen by a few and those few were smiling with triumphant.  
  
Taken, Mamoru's mouth dried, his desire lashed out as he devoured the sensual woman that had ever plagued his mind. Like the goddess Athena and Aphrodite combined, she stood with confidence, a shimmering aura of feminenity and power surrounded her. Moistening his lips, the mysterious lure that seemed to call his hunger, more hunger then he wanted to admit.  
  
With a simple chignon at the nape of her neck and a few wisp of hair framing her face. Usagi was simply breath taking. Matching her deep sapphire eyes, a single strand of twinkling jewels adorned her swan like neck. Lips scantily painted red, Mamoru had the spontaneous urge of pulling her aside, bruising them with his own. Concealed by her coat, he wondered what she wore. Her figure, he had already seen, and had been enough for his mind to paint lustful images of her.  
  
A bellman then approached her as she smiled, "a man can melt like butter with that smile" he heard one say. Apparently he wasn't the only one entranced. The bellman removed her coat and he knew he had to suddenly look away, giving himself time to ease his arousal. A quick glance towards his executives and he grumbled. They too were too distracted, eyes on top they eyed Usagi with curiosity, even growling to jealousy at how Narahiko and Jeshi eyed the temptress. With the same distasteful look, he turned and eyed a few men about. Noting that each conversation was geared towards Usagi, whispers and praises of her delicate beauty. 'Step down gentleman, she's mine' his sneering comment went almost unnoticed.  
  
Averting his eyes to his left, he found one that could pose as a problem. Eyes clashing, blue against gold, Mamoru's features went stoic. Mancini eyed him carefully, then a quick glance towards Usagi. His golden eyes scantily roamed, returning to Mamoru. There had been a hidden acknowledgement on their challenge a few days ago, and this was where it would start. Mancini picked up his liquor 'May the best bachelor win' raising his glass for a mock toast. Mamoru simply nodded with agreement 'I intend to'.  
  
"It's getting hot in here" a man from behind them him commented. Indeed it was, Mamoru eyes returned to Usagi and understood. Hugging her body smoothly, the white iridescent strapless gown flattered every inch of her very well maintained body. The heart shape top revealed her fully endowed breasts, the point being so low, exposed her infernal cleavage. One long high slit ran down her right side, uncovering her creamy smooth limbs. Smoothly, her thighs and hind legs twinkled at the evening lights. Fine silver straps wrapped around her ankles, precious crystals forming small rosebuds all around, decorating the hemline.  
  
"Breath taking" said Kunikaze staring at Usagi. Even if his Mina saw him, he couldn't deny it. Usagi was simply breath taking.  
  
"Indeed" was all Mamoru could say without giving way to his lustful thoughts. Kaze turned towards him, giving him a curious look then back to Usagi.  
  
Many clearly watch as Usagi began to make her way down the steps, smiling at each individual. A man, fairly in his mid 50's approached her and met her half way. With his eyes narrowed, Mamoru eyed them. Found Usagi's soft smile, a warm hug, then and a sudden kiss. That had him! "Who is that man?" asked Mamoru, his eyes never leaving Usagi and the mysterious man.  
  
"Don't know" Kunikaze answered "But he does look familiar"  
  
"Rei." called Mamoru who was enjoying dinner "Who is that man". Rei looked up. Her eyes searched the crowed and found Usagi speaking to a blond man. His back turned she couldn't see him.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"A relative?" he asked trying to get her remember any of Usagi's relatives. Rei watched Mamoru's face turn into a flush crimson red.  
  
"Not likely" Rei added and then narrowed her eyes to him then back at Usagi. The man offered Usagi his arm and turned. Rei did know him, her brows crinkled, he was in Tsukino Financials Board of Trustee's.  
  
*  
  
"What an entrance" Mina smiled and watched Usagi walk gracefully in the arms of Mr. Thompson.  
  
"She's got all the women in this ballroom twinging with envy" chuckled Makoto.  
  
"Not to mention half of the men in a trance" Motoki chuckled then silently glanced towards Mamoru. As expected, he found Mamoru homing in on Usagi.  
  
"You know that look will change once he knows who she is" Jeshi noticed Motoki's gaze and remarked.  
  
"Yeah" Motoki sighed, he knew it would, hopefully it wouldn't turn to hostility.  
  
*  
  
"So how has your first week in Japan?" asked Mr. Thompson, guiding her to her seat. "You're transition going well?"  
  
"It's been wonderful, I have merely forgotten how beautiful Tokyo is and my transition is great." Usagi smiled and glittered through the ballroom.  
  
* Rei kept her eye on Usagi and Mr. Thompson as they quickly approached Minako and the rest of the 'Tsukino' executives. She had met him once at a 'Tsukino' holiday party so what would 'Tsukino' Usagi be doing with 'Tsukino' executives, Rei watched as Usagi sat amongst the group, and board members? It hit her then, Tsukino Financial, Tsukino Executives, Tsukino members, Tsukino Usagi. Rei stood with a force that had her chair flying back.  
  
*  
  
"Good evening you four" Mr. Thompson pulled Usagi's seat.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Thompson" they all said in perfect unison  
  
"Hi guys!" Usagi greeted her friends then towards Makoto and Motoki.  
  
"Mr. Thompson, may I introduce to you the owners of Café Millennia and close friends of mine, Furuhata Motoki and Kino Makoto."  
  
"Well, it is a pleasure" Taking both Makoto's and Motoki's hand "I always dine in your restaurant every time I visit" said Mr. Thompson to the two.  
  
"and we hope you do" Mako smiled warmly.  
  
"Mr. Thompson is my fathers advisor," she included.  
  
"Speaking of your father Usagi" he said taking an envelope out from his pockets "Usagi, your dad asked me to give you this"  
  
"Thank you" kindly taking the envelope.  
  
*  
  
"Rei what's the matter?" asked Kaze, pulling back the chair that had flown when she stood.  
  
"I need to speak to Jeshi" and she left it at that, as she made her way towards the group.  
  
Mamoru wasn't interested in what had happened to his group, what did interest him was the envelope that was passed on from the mysterious man to Usagi.  
  
*  
  
"Thank you for escorting me"  
  
"Anytime my dear" he said as he turned "will you all please excuse me" right as he turned, a glaring Rei came forward.  
  
"Jeshi!" she took a look at Usagi then back to her fiancé "May I speak to you in private"  
  
"What's the matter Rei chan?" asked Ami, noticing the tense gaze she was giving them all.  
  
"Nothing! Jeshi?" Jeshi didn't know what was going on in his fiancés head. He stood and followed her out towards the balcony.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Molly.  
  
"I don't know but she was glaring at Usagi chan" Ami added.  
  
*  
  
"Usagi chan is Kenji Tsukino's daughter isn't she?" Rei's question quickly asked before Jeshi had even time to close the door.  
  
"Rei" Jeshi sighed, "yes Rei, she is Tsukino sans daughter"  
  
"Why didn't any of you tell me?"  
  
"It was a surprise, Kino sama had asked up to keep it undisclosed" Jeshi approached his fiancé with a subtle hug "and quite frankly Rei, with you being a rival company of Tsukino Financial, you were to especially not know that Usagi chan is our new CEO" Rei stilled then tore herself away from Jeshi.  
  
"WHAT did you just say?" Jeshi looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"I said Usagi chan is our new CEO" Rei's mouth opened.  
  
"Rei?" Jeshi recognized the surprise "You mean to tell me you didn't know? That. then what the hell was this?" Jeshi's tempered flew.  
  
"I confronted you about Usagi being Kenji's daughter not who your CEO was, THAT I didn't know!"  
  
"Of all the stupid things" Jeshi gritted his teeth and stared directly in Rei's eyes. "REI, Do not tell Mamoru and the others till its time" Rei said nothing, she was surprised all right and hurt all the more. She knew the girls kept secrets about their business, but it hurt coming from Usagi. "Rei" Jeshi shook her. "Understand!"  
  
"YES!" she tore away from him and stocked off.  
  
*  
  
"I wonder what that was about?" asked Usagi, as she watch Rei storm off, Jeshi with a frustrated look returned.  
  
"No Clue!" Mina answered as she too watched Rei return to her table, gathered her things and left without a glance. "Jeshi, is Rei all right?" Usagi, placed her fork down. With a sigh, Jeshi pulled his chair and sat. With a side-glance towards his fiancé, climbing the stairs, then exiting through the doors. Leaning back he explained.  
  
*  
  
The four men didn't say a word as Rei gathered her things and stormed off. Kaze gave Mamoru a brief glance.  
  
"Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it" Mamoru shook his head. "This is completely on Jeshi"  
  
"I swear I don't know about those two" Zenji added before his view was blocked. "Oh boy" Zenji returned to his plate.  
  
"What's?" asked Kunikaze  
  
"Don't look now" Narahiko had caught sight of the same woman. Nodding towards a sultry woman headed their way "Beryl". Kunikaze and Mamoru turned around to find Beryl walking towards them.  
  
"This is going to be a long evening" Kunikaze whispered as he looked at Mamoru.  
  
"Good evening, Mamoru" Beryl spoke a few steps from Mamoru.  
  
"Beryl" coldly he eyed her with little interest, he hadn't forgotten the office spectacle she created a week or two ago. Mamoru felt Beryl's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Baby," she said pouting "I'm really sorry about the other day, you know how jealous I get" coo-ed Beryl and pouted. Three men waited for his response, watching him pick up his wine glass then casually taking a sip.  
  
"Beryl" Mamoru stood, took Beryl's hand within his own and irritatingly took it off his shoulder. "I meant what I said, I DO NOT want to see you" Mamoru looked at her once more. "Stop acting like a love sick virgin Beryl" Walking away with a deeper scowl then before, Beryl stared with fierier daggers. A few chuckles lingered about, Narahiko had lifted his glass towards his mouth to cover the smile.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" asked Beryl  
  
"Nothing!" Kaze looked away.  
  
"FUCK all of you" she sneered before walking away. Laughter filled her ears, as she stalked off.  
  
After Dinner the evening progressed, the lights were dim and the band played on. People danced from one song to another. Investors, Clients and other guest loaded themselves on all the champagne.  
  
With a few glimpse and side-glances, Mamoru and Usagi would catch one another. Smiling to one's curious glance. It had been very difficult for Mamoru to approach Usagi. Constantly she was within circle of men, vying for her attention. And he, surrounded by his eager fan club of women.  
  
The evening had an overwhelming affect on Usagi. She had needed a moment or two to escape, even just for a little while. Excusing herself amongst her friends, she made her way towards the balcony.  
  
Mamoru stood a few yards away from the balcony doors. Speaking to one of his grandfather's friends, he brought the champagne to his lips. Completely halting his movement as his eyes caught the shimmering silver dress. She smiled at everyone that she passed, with every intention on escaping the crowd.  
  
The evening had progressed, his mood completely sour, but given a chance to catch Usagi within short distances his anger would cease. Several times, Usagi found him, her eyes settling on his. Usagi couldn't deny the handsome man, and with his looks, he had possessed a devilish charm that he no doubt knew how to use. Mamoru anticipated her company, his eyes completely devouring her. With a sly smile, she kept her eyes on him, and at the last possible moment, her eyes dropped. Leaving him to stare at her pendulum rhythmic hips. The silence in his circle had been ignored, his thoughts clearly on Usagi, passing him to disappear through the double doors. I'm her wake, Mamoru caught her scent, 'Pleasure's', Usagi wore 'pleasures by Este Lauder'. With a chuckle, Mamoru swore silently and remembered her eyes. They shimmered even in the dimmed lights and as she passed him, he could have sworn there was an invitation? Mamoru still looked towards the balcony doors. An Invitation, perhaps he should find out. Excusing himself, Mamoru placed his wine glass down and followed his primal instinct.  
  
Usagi stood along the beautifully marbled rails, enjoying the sight of the moon hovering over the night sky. It was always a liking to her, to envy the moon. SO quiet, peaceful and serene, not having to worry about anything but lighting the dark sky. The stars danced to her amusement, a smile reflecting on her face as she remembered her wish.  
  
A wish she had made at the young age of 8, 'I wish to be just like you poppa', 'Dad, my wish came true' she thoughtfully spoke.  
  
Missing her family and friends was something she had to get used too. But they had made the transition easier by frequently calling. Since she's arrived, she's spoken to her brother and Mika, at lease 10 times and Jaq, almost every other day. Her parents called every other week to see how she was doing.  
  
Overall, Usagi was happy. She was in her beautiful birthplace of Japan. Reunited with childhood friends and running her own power business, what more could she ask for? On cue, a flash of deep blue eyes and a devil no care smile passed her mind. A man of many secrets, she thought silently with a smile.  
  
The whole night, she had caught his knowing stare and each time, all she could do was play his game. Matching his wonderful alluring smile with one of her own. His eyes, shone volumes and deep hunger in which she was too scared to read. Usagi smiled her way into the world, knows how to talk, knows how to flirt, but when it came to men and sex! She was a lost cause! It's off limits. Frowning, she sighed, 'thanks to Sieya! That bastard!'  
  
Usagi was afraid to relive that horrid night, or put herself in a similar situation. Keeping her flirting to a minimal, she preferred to keep her peace. But with Mamoru, he roused up her feminine needs. Leaning her left hip on the cool marble, remembering his sensual stare as she walked pass him towards the balcony. Even then, she had felt his heated stare.  
  
He was tall, as she liked her men. Blue eyes, that held her captive, long lashes that flirted and spoke of scandalous evenings. Pictures of Mamoru, naked and ready for bed came to mind. With rosy cheeks, a warm, spiral feeling erupted from the pit of her abdominal.  
  
Mamoru is the embodiment of a 'fine bachelor', strikingly handsome, perhaps even too handsome for her own good. He has every mark of a reputable rake, mistresses here and there, a do or die smile, and a notorious reputation. Yet, she still did not turn and walk the other way. Instead, she stayed, within his view, within his interest. 'His' interest, Usagi knew Mamoru was interested all right. To flirt, to tease or what, his eyes spoke volumes of enticing promises that would be fulfilled if she dared to accept.  
  
"You are dangerous, Chiba Mamoru" Usagi voiced to the darkness. A shocked frightened gasp escaped her lips when warm hands slithered on her hips. Usagi froze as she was pulled against an unknown hard body. The sensually hot, and heated breath of the unknown fluttered against her neck.  
  
"Not dangerous Usagi" Usagi swallowed "just reckless", quickly she turned, and was met with the fathomless eyes belonging to the man she had just deemed dangerous.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Stay tune and thanks for reading ~ raq 


	11. Chapter 10b

Rivals - Chap 11   
  
By Raq  
  
Written 11.00  
  
Re-written 12.02  
  
"Chiba Mamoru," Usagi whispered. Call her insane, but under the moonlight, Mamoru's devilish and charming smile almost looked angelic. Breaking the stillness, her breathing became husky as her knees quivered, Mamoru's right hand traveled up to the side of her rib cage.   
  
"At your service." With known practice, Mamoru took her right hand, lifting it to his awaiting lips. Hot, sensually lips lingered over her cool skin. Warm and inviting, was how Usagi could describe it. 'dangerous' the words ran through her mind over again.   
  
Moments before, Mamoru quietly observed Usagi from his shadowed place. Hidden behind high planters and greenery, he stood admiring her beauty. Usagi thoughtfully gazed at the evening sky, twinkling stars littered in the dark abyss. She had looked completely at peace. The aura he had seen her in inside the ballroom, could not be compared to how she floated and graced the moonlight. Her hip leaning causally on the marble baluster, she had the beauty to hold over any goddess.   
  
Cool air lingered, fluttering tiny ringlets of her hair, causally but sensual within his eyes, she checked them behind her ear. He had seen her blushed then quickly turned away. It was a wonder to him what had caused such a stir within her cheeks. Mamoru's smile was wicked but tame, he would love to be the reason to cause her to blush, hear his name deeply within her throat, begging for more. If he played his cards right, she will wake on his bed the very morning. So when she said his very name, whispered within her vulumptious lips, then a soft and meaningful sigh followed. He couldn't resist, bold and confident he quietly took the few silent steps.  
  
"What... what are you doing here?" a bit shaken and whispered, Usagi found her voice. His eyes, lingered over Usagi's for a moment, dropping down to her lips.   
  
"Would you believe.... I was invited?" he grinned, Mamoru felt the weakening of her knees and held on to slender waist. The man can cause woman to be completely mindless, was all Usagi could think.  
  
"Invited?" Still mesmerized by his lusterous stare, Usagi muttered absentmindedly "Of course you are." Chuckling, Mamoru swiveled and trapped her against the marble railings. "I mean" lowering his face, Mamoru, grazed his softly shaven chin on the top of her neck. Usagi was fighting and she very well knew it, this attraction wasn't good.  
  
"I... I.. wanted to be alone" eyes closing, relishing the sensual feeling, she murmured "out here."  
  
"But you invited me," he whispered as his lips trailed soft kisses from tips of her lobes to the midst of her chin. Clearly tranced, Usagi closed her eyes, 'this can not be good!' she thought. Her heated skin shivered at the cool garden fragrant smell and heated under Mamoru's lips. Opening her eyes, Usagi held his stare.  
  
"I did?" she whispered, mind as clouded as a gray day. Usagi was clearly lost for words.  
  
"Mmm hmm.." his lips made its way down to her collarbone. "When you passed me by, with your hips swaying like a pendalum, and your eyes. That look, it was an invitation I could hardly refuse.  
  
"Oh" she whispered as his lips made its way back to her neck. Suddenly it dawned on her, he thought she invited him! Jaq had always said, her eyes would get her into trouble, 'they have the seductive and lustful calling for a mate'. 'A Dangerous formidiable mate.' Now staring at Mamoru, she silently swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "You've mistaken, I di...." and before she was able to get another word, hard, firm and eager lips swooped down to cover her own. The impact was fierce and hungry, then slowly it became passionate, laced with desire and lust. Holding her arms at her side, Usagi fought with her conscience, trying to pull whatever ounce of self control she had left. The fight she knew was futile, his experienced lips, suckled and drew her near. The novice in her wanted more! The feeling of soft silk, the taste of strawberries and champagne, the need to be taught what she had forgotten so long ago. Her last visteage fluttered, as he parted her already swollen lips. Usagi's hands raveled from his chest, her arms snaking its way around his neck. There was a tightening around her waist, his solid arms drawing her even closer, branding his body on to hers.  
  
Mamoru, was lost in his own desire and lustful assault to notice anything else. He had been happy just caressing her cool skin with his lips. Enticing her to take his offer after the evening ended, but when she had said, he had mistaken. Losing his control, Usagi would pay for any regrets. It wasn't a mistake to come out here, invited or not! He felt the reluctance in her kisses, the hesitation, the ackwardness of school-girl. Mamoru kept his assault, she was not going to get away that easy, he wanted a response! He had felt her igniting as he sweetly nibbled on her neck, then held back into a core as she started to regret. He would be damned if he let this end, leaving him on fire and painfully aroused.  
  
Both fully aroused and breathless, Mamoru watched as Usagi's slowly opened her eyes. Smiling as her eyes twinkled with uncertain desire. She had the loveliest blue eyes, he had ever seen, so crisp, so preciously blue. He watched as she brought her fingers towards her bruised lips. "I have never.." she whispered "experienced anything like that before" a blush crept to the high cheek bones as she watched Mamoru's eye brows raise. Embarrassed to have admitted how naïve she must be, Usagi turned from his embrace and walked a few steps, putting distance between herself and Mamoru.   
  
Mamoru silently watched her move, contemplating and other things he could not read, crossed her features. After a moment of silence, she quickly turned to him "Mamoru, I don't think we should."  
  
"Should what Usagi-chan?" Usagi blushed at his teasing.  
  
"You know what I mean." Her cheeks pinkened.  
  
"If your referring to the kiss, I thought you rather liked it" slowly he approached her, closing the few steps that took to reach her.  
  
"I.. well.." she just could not get herself to stop blushing "I've never felt anything like that before. I mean" she turned away, looking out towards the endless span of darkness. "You felt how ackward that was for me." Mamoru listened to her words, indeed he had felt her ackwardness in the kiss, with his persistence she had given in and followed his movements. "It's been years since I've been intimate with anyone, let alone having been kissed in that, way."  
  
She was toying with him, he had first thought. The way she flirted with her sensual movements, enticing every male in sight. Usagi could not possibly be a novice at playing the sultry vixen, not when she looked so damned beautiful. But just they way she was looking about now, vulnerable, ackward, and something akin to being frightened brought him to the truth. His hand made its way to the small of her back. "Perhaps all you need is a teacher." Usagi caught his meaning and moved a few steps away.  
  
"No..." she half whispered, "Things would just get complicated Mamoru."  
  
"How so?" Mamoru crossed his arms.   
  
"Among other things, there are some things you do not know about me that would make things VERY complicated."  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Not really" she swallowed nervously. Where was her control? Where was her self-assurance? Dam Chiba to cause her such confusion.  
  
"Well perhaps Ill have to pry it out of you" Usagi turned to find him taking a few steps towards her with a devilish smile. Backing away to match his step, he stopped at her actions. 'Was she frightened?' "What's the matter Usagi? Do I frighten you?" Perhaps he had assumed too much, perhaps she 'is' what she claims to be.  
  
"No"  
  
"Then?" They were inches apart. Mamoru wanting answers and Usagi wanting to retreat to safety.  
  
"You just confuse me Mamoru-san," Usagi was honest, the man confused her. He made her doubt herself, throwing away all her confidence and composure for one kiss, one sensual unforgettable kiss. Usagi knew that kiss was going to haunt her for evenings and even days end. Slowly his head began to dip down, Usagi though refusing to give in, waited for the silky invasion of his lips.  
  
'COUGH.' Mamoru and Usagi hesitantly turned to the man hidden behind the shadows. "Excuse my interruption"  
  
"Yes," Kaze stepped away, his eyes greeting Usagi calmly then turning towards Mamoru. Usagi blushed and wondered how much Kaze had seen.   
  
"Mr. Tofuyima is looking for you, he had needed to speak to you immediately."  
  
"I have to go as well," Usagi started for the door. Mamoru wasn't going to let her get away that easily. His large hands reached out and gripped her wrist, halting her quick steps.  
  
"Later?" Turning, she looked upon the features of the man. He was handsome, he would be a wonderful teacher, then again, she doubted he would like to teach her anything, when he found out who she was. Things between just would not and could not work.  
  
"No," she whispered. His face masked, he shook his head. It wasn't the answer he had wanted. Tightening his grip on her wrist he had the urge to hurl her against his chest and prove to her how wrong her answer had been. "You'll understand soon enough, Mamoru." pulling her small wrist from his grip, she picked up her dress and walked off.  
  
Usagi returned and seated herself between Mina and Motoki. Motoki had seen her exit towards the balcony, later found Mamoru to exit the very same door. He had the urge to go and make sure Usagi was okay, Mamoru could be very demanding and presistent when it came to women. Not only would it be wrong but he would never hear the end of it from his fiancé. Motoki took a quick glance towards his smiling woman. No, things would not go lightly if Usagi-chan were just another one of his conquest. In fact, he mind as well find another best man. Determine to intervene, he made his way but was side tracked when an old friend had pulled him aside.   
  
Now, as Usagi sat, he almost wanted to ask flat out if 'anything' had happened. Her lips he noted, as he watched her sip her wine, were heavily plump, albeit, he thought with a sigh, courtesy of Mamoru and his expert ways. She conversed and then stilled, Motoki took a quick glance at what had gotten her attention and found no other than Mamoru. Who at the very moment, trained only on Usagi. Had the deepest and laziest blue eyes he had ever seen.  
  
Usagi had felt the inspection beside her and with a quick turn found Motoki to be eyeing her lips. "Something happened?" he hesitated "Usagi-chan?" he asked nodding towards Mamoru then back at her.  
  
Usagi shook her head, but then spoke differently "I would prefer to talk about it elsewhere," Motoki nodded, his fiancé busy speaking to Naru-chan.  
  
"Well if you need to talk Usagi-chan, I'm here. Besides," he nodded towards Mamoru who was currently speaking to a woman, hanging on his every word. "I've known that man for quite sometime now"  
  
"Do you?" she asked quietly. Not wanting Mina to over hear their conversation.  
  
"My grandparents and his are great friends. We grew up together." Usagi still had her eyes on Mamoru. Leaning down and whispering something to the woman for her only to hear. It was then his eyes caught Usagi's, his grin seductive, lifting his wine glass to acknowledge her.  
  
"Tell me Motoki-san" Usagi returned her conversation with Motoki "Being close friends and all, what do you think he would do when he finds out who I am?" Motoki didn't know how to answer. His eyes traveled towards his friend of many years.   
  
Chiba Mamoru, the enigmatic man who roamed Japan with ease, the man who emanated wealth and success. Wealthy before he was born, wealthier with his own business, a business that was easily his to conquer. What would he do? Motoki asked himself. If anyone had gotten in the way of his empire they would meet his wrath, as he had seen before. And now, Motoki turned to eye Tsukino Usagi, who was still measuring Mamoru. Daughter of Tsukino Kenji, and new CEO of Tsukino Financial, Chiba's number one rival. With a sigh, he chooses his words carefully.  
  
"Usagi-chan. That is a question that I can not answer" Usagi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Chiba-san isn't a man to let any woman ruin anything for him. I think, we will be at swords and fences"  
  
"It's what you'll get when you put two brilliant business icons together" he took a sip of his wine and leaned towards Makoto, whispering something in her ear. With an elegant nod, he stood.  
  
"What? What do you get?" she asked curiously, still hanging on his statement.  
  
  
  
"War! An all out war!" Usagi chuckled "May I have this dance Usagi-chan?" Motoki stood and waited for her acceptance.  
  
"I would be delighted" Usagi stood and placed her small hands onto his.  
  
Across the ballroom, Mamoru stood within a group of associates. Ignoring the gibes and nonsense as his eyes followed the retreating back of his best friend and the enchantress Usagi. Just moments ago, Mamoru had caught both Motoki's and Usagi's stare. It had seemed from his point of view that the topic was of him. No doubt, he would have to speak to Motoki, if it concerned him, he would like to be included. As he stared, he consciously lingered over Usagi's last statement. She said things would get complicated, in which way? Through his eyes, the only way things would get complicated is if she kept denying him. Narrowing his eyes, he found the hand that Motoki placed on the small of her back to be pricking his sense. Indeed he would need to speak to him.  
  
"War!" Usagi laughed again "Motoki your exaggerating, it wouldn't be that bad"  
  
"You don't think so?" Motoki had arched his brow "You can run his business through the ground Usagi, I'm sure he wont take that too lightly"  
  
"I don't now!" she sighed heavily "You don't think he will at lease be civil?"  
  
"Civil? Sometimes I think the man doesn't know what that means" Motoki eyed her silently as they slowly danced to the melody. "Besides, unless your interested in Chiba Mamoru, you shouldn't be worried" Usagi lifted her eyes and covered what ever revealing feelings she had. "Are you?"  
  
"Am I what?"  
  
"Interested?"  
  
"Don't be silly" she chuckled "I've got better things to think about without fighting other women of Tokyo for his attention" Motoki smiled, if she only listened to what she had admitted too.   
  
"So, if you had time you wouldn't mind vying for his attention?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Motoki, your asking more than I want to share." She smiled   
  
"and?"  
  
"I'm trying to get an insight!"  
  
"An insight on what?" An insight on what? She asked herself. What was the man thinking.  
  
"On how you truly feel?"  
  
"Why?" Usagi asked now quite confused.  
  
"SO I know as how I can help you?"  
  
"This is getting now where Motoki, help me in what?" They stopped dancing and was staring at one another.  
  
"Whether to help protect you from him or lay a few encouraging words his way or vice versa" Her feature couldn't be more than telling. Her eyes wide her mouth somewhat opened, she stared at him. "What?" She said nothing! Thought about her answer and came to a dead end. Motoki was a wonderful man, wonderful for her best friend and a great edition to their circle of friends. He was also the best friend to the man she knew, would be in her dreams this very evening. With a soft sigh, she finally spoke.  
  
  
  
"Honest the truth Motoki, I think the man to be utterly attractive."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And utterly dangerous!" Motoki chuckled but couldn't deny it. Mamoru was lethal in his own way.  
  
Twirling Usagi, he laughed at her 'please don't tell the girls look' Looking for his fiancé, he survyed the area where he had left her. There she was, smiling away with Ami this time when a solid figure blocked his view. His brown eyes lifted to see he was, sure enough, Mamoru's figure neared at every step. The man, looked determined and noted the look he was currently sending his way. Best friends they may be, but the look he was receiving could burn him to ashes.  
  
"Just to warn you." His step not giving way to his friends prowling.  
  
"Hmmm" Usagi looked up at him.  
  
"Mamoru is coming this way"   
  
Usagi straightened "Please stay.."  
  
"May I cut in?" Motoki twirled Usagi to face Mamoru. Motoki smiled "Can't have her all to yourself now can you?"  
  
"Of course not" smiling, Motoki took a quick step back. "I'll see you later Usagi-chan" with a quick nod he left them. Firm hands gripped her own as the other were heavily placed on her waist. Silence instilled between them. Refusing to look up, she didn't want to reveal the vulnerability she had when he was near. Usagi didn't know what to say, much less how to say it.   
  
"You dance very well, very graceful." Thankful, she smiled and finally looked up. His eyes though calm, she still could see remnants of passion burning within.  
  
"You wouldn't of said that if you knew me in junior high" Usagi chuckled "I was clumsy as an ox"  
  
"You, clumsy?" Mamoru smiled "pulling my leg?"  
  
"No really, ask one of the girls and they'll tell you. I tripped on my own two feet at just about every block in Juban" Usagi shared that much, she thought of younger days. Where she and the girls would walk to the famous arcade. Lita and Rei purposely stood beside her incase she needed anchor. Smiling, she looked up about to share her memory. A mistake!   
  
Watching her intensely, Mamoru glided her through the dance floor. They say one's eyes are the windows to a soul and that all you had to do was look within. But his, Mamoru's were masked, his soul hidden behind the turbulent ocean. His eyes averted to her cherry lips "You are nothing but graceful now" voice husky. A shiver ran through Usagi, his breath on her shoulder.  
  
"Arigato" she whispered, caught in his once again hypnotic stare "That's very sweet of you"  
  
"Sweet? That's the first" chuckling at her comment, she didn't know him at all. He had been called many things, asshole, prick, a bastard but never sweet. It made a man weak and 'he' was not weak.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I am everything but sweet,"  
  
"Really" Usagi questioned him with a subtly arched brow.  
  
"Yes, Really"  
  
"I don't believe it! A nice and handsome guy like yourself"  
  
"You think I'm handsome?" he asked teasingly. Usagi blushed, she had just admitted to being attracted to him. First she reveals herself to Motoki and now, him! 'Were men this difficult in the US?'.  
  
"Tall, raven hair, blue eyes." She caught his gleaming smile widen at each compliment. His ego was rising, she had to deflate it somehow, or he would think she was just another pawn in his pursuits. "No.. no. I think I changed my mind, your features are very common." His grip on her waist became tighter, a menacing gleam caught her eye. She laughed at his response and freely giggled at his smiling eyes. "A woman is aloud to change her mind"  
  
"Not in my case" he chuckled and twirled her around the dance floor.  
  
~  
  
"Molly, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" Narahiko asked calmly. Molly's faced turned a deep shade of red for the whole gang was waiting for her answer.  
  
Motoki sat in silence as everyone waited and taunted Narahiko and Naru-chan. He had joined the group and now sat along Makoto's left side, his attention clearly on the couple he had left on the dance floor. Mamoru whirled Usagi around, without a care on who was seething beside him. Beryl at the moment stiffly stood along the dance floor, rying to catch Mamoru's attention. Another, giving Usagi a green look of jealousy. Of course Usagi didn't know what attention she had. She had every male, married or not crooning to catch her attention. Women glowered at her and heads turned at the sight her in Mamoru's arms. With frustrated sigh, Motoki couldn't shake off the feeling that somehow, under all the high corporate business rivalry they held, seeing them together was right! Why? He didn't know, perhaps it was the way Mamoru was smiling at Usagi. Fondly and even intimately, her glittering reaction when she looked up to him. It felt right.  
  
"You okay honey?" Makoto draped her arm along his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine" Grabbing her hand on his shoulder, giving it a subtle squeez.  
  
"Then what's got you frowning?" She stared off to where his eyes wandered.  
  
"Them!" he nodded towards the now laughing couple "I have this feeling, this odd feeling"  
  
"Feeling?" he looked at his fiancé, she was absolutely wonderful!  
  
"Not at the moment" he smiled "maybe later, when there's no one around" his eyes gestured towards the others.  
  
"I have to admit" Makoto returned her gaze back to the dance floor. "They do make a handsome couple" Motoki agreed. If opposites attract, it was true in physical sense as well. Usagi was petite, and very feminine, Mamoru was tall, and very masculine in every way.  
  
"He doesn't waste his time does he?" Mina's tone held more malice than she wanted. Everyone, including Motoki turned to look at Mina. Her hands on her waist, she stared towards the dance floor. Following her gaze, the table looked on to the still dancing couple. Kaze took one of her hands and held it.  
  
"Minako baby, leave him alone. As far as we can see, they're both enjoying the night, lets not start anything" She glared at him. Start anything? He was the one that pricked her senses when he was near. He was the one that irked her every bone when he would even speak his pig headed ways. He was the one playing dirty and she will not just stand here and let him swindle Usagi-chan off her feet to be hurt and used.  
  
"Mina, there out on the dance floor" Ami's calm voice soothed her. "She'll be fine, remember what Usagi-chan said to us?" She was right, Mina thought, Usagi could hold her own. Besides, Mina looked up at the clock and smiled.  
  
"I will not even ask what that smile was about?" Kaze pulled Mina down on his lap and hugged her.  
  
"That's good, cause I wouldn't of told you" Mina glanced at her co-workers who were busily talking with others. Wasn't there one of them concerned for Usagi's reputation being with him? Mina returned to her own chair and remained quiet, troubling thoughts of what will happen once the announcements came. Mamoru was as arrogant as they came and had even more pride then he should own. She had to separate them before the announcement, Mamoru's known for his temper. But then again, Mina smiled larger, a gleam in her eyes that Kaze noticed. It would be classic to see his reaction when he realizes he's been dancing with his rival.  
  
Jeshi sat next to Motoki and had been watching the scene himself. Quietly he eyed the two, if the man didn't leave such a bad taste in his mouth when ever he saw him. He would agree to them being friends. But the guy was walking trouble. As for Rei, he sighed, he'll talk to her when he got home.   
  
~   
  
"Isn't that Chiba Mamoru?" Mrs. Kina observed the dance floor.  
  
"Yes it is" said Mr. Kina watching the two dance. 'this should be interesting' he thought.  
  
"He doesn't know does he?" asked Mrs. Kina turning to her husband.  
  
"No" he smiled.  
  
"You're a devious old man, Mr. Kina" chuckling at her response, Mr. Kina returned his attention to the dancing couple.  
  
~  
  
"Who is that girl?" asked Beryl bitterly as she watched the two. She had been sniffing for Mamoru all evening, trying to get in his good side. But he was occupied, if not with a client with her!  
  
"Who?" asked Damon  
  
"HER!" pointed Beryl. Damon followed he gaze and found the nerve that was hitting Beryl.   
  
"Jealous?" he said, Beryl returned the comment with a glare. "Beautiful though"   
  
"If you like blonds"   
  
~  
  
"Its getting late" said Mr. Thompson "I think its time to introduce your officer." Motioning to Usagi. Then taking note of the man she was dancing with. "Is that Chiba Mamoru?"  
  
"Yes it is" said Mr. Kina with a smile.  
  
"I hope you know what you're getting her into" he chuckled  
  
"She knows of him"  
  
"And he?"  
  
"Not a dam thing" Kina walked of with Thompson trailing behind. Smiling and weaving throughout the floor, he smiled at his CEOs and made his way towards the podium.   
  
~  
  
"Its time," said Mina as she spotted Mr. Kina and Mr. Thompson talking and making there way towards the podium.  
  
"We'll see you guys later" Still staring at Usagi and Mamoru, Mina had not even realized that Kaze had kissed her cheek. "Mina!"  
  
"Oh, sorry honey" quickly she returned the kiss on his cheek. With a sigh he and the others retreated to their table.  
  
~   
  
Mamoru and Usagi conversed, things that they find interesting. Simple things, the weather, the places she's lived. Completely ignoring his probing comments on what she did. It was easier for her to ignore the questions, he was persistent and more than likely her answers will just make him even more curious.  
  
"Why is it that every time I mention career's you choose to ignore it?"  
  
"I can't tell you all about myself in a single evening can I"  
  
"Then, have dinner with me?" Usagi eyed him. "And you can tell me all about your" Mamoru didn't go on, he caught eye of the Mr. Kina and the very same man who escorted Usagi to her table. "Usagi who is that man?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Mamoru turned her towards Kina and associates.  
  
"The one who escorted you to your table earlier" Usagi caught eyes with Kina and Associates and nodded. Mamoru saw the silent transmission but said nothing.  
  
"That's Uly Thompson,"  
  
"I've heard of him, he's the right hand man to Kenji Tsukino right?" It came to him, the name had sounded familiar. Usagi's figure became rigid as he recognized the name.  
  
"I have to go Mamoru."  
  
"Ill see you later then?" he asked, still trying to decipher the silent exchange that had passed between them. Usagi eyed him carefully but said nothing. He wasn't going to want to see her later.  
  
"We'll see" she whispered then walked off towards her table.  
  
"May I have your attention please" Mamoru made his way to his own table. "My name is Uly Thompson and I would like to thank all those who have attended." Without one word from any of his colleagues he sat. Once settled, he took one sip of his water and exhaled. At lease now he could finally find out who he would be up against. Instinctively his eyes darted over towards the Tsukino Executives, Mina, Ami, Jeshi, Naru, Motoki and Makoto, where was Usagi?  
  
Please stay tune for chapter 11  
  
I know Ive been gone a LONG TIME... Sorry! Motherly duties come first. I tried to edit theses stories and I don't think I did very well. So Im requesting for an editor please. Anyone that would like to apply please email me. Other than grammar and spelling, I need an editor that will get critical. I would like them to stay on a deadline and KEEP ME IN LINE for mine!  
  
Hope a few of you are interested... raqcorpuz@sbcglobal.net 


End file.
